Short Stories from the No Zone
by Rinoa83
Summary: Zonic pertenece a la elite de los Zone Cops, policías de la No Zone , encargados de la seguridad del multiuniverso. Varios sucesos inquietantes ocurriran, pero ¿serán capaces los Zone Cops de restaurar la paz en la galaxia? (imagen por: U. Rem)
1. IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER

**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER**

Este fics está basado en el personaje de Archie Comics "Zonic the Zone Cop", al igual que varios personajes que intervendrán en la trama como Zespio o Zector. Tengo que añadir que este personaje sólo ha aparecido en algún que otro número de Archie y por tanto no tiene una historia definida o personalidad. Quiero decir con esto que lo que escriba será todo imaginación mía y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Para quienes no conozcan mucho de este personaje les dejo una traducción hecha por mí de la página: . Espero que con esto se aclaren las dudas.

**SOBRE ZONIC Y LA NO ZONE**

Zone Cops (nombre oficial del Cuerpo de Policía de Zona) son policías que patrullan todas las zonas del multiuniverso de la No Zone para asegurar que todas las zonas están en equilibrio y que los aspectos de una no afecten en demasía a otra. Todos los ciudadanos de la No Zone ayudan a su causa, como patrullando el multiuniverso que no es un trabajo sencillo. El más conocido de los Zone Cops es la contraparte de Sonic the Hedgehog, Zonic, quien ha reclutado a Sonic en varias misiones a través del multiuniverso y se enfrentó a enemigos muy poderosos. En algún momento, los Zone Cops entraron en guerra con un loco conocido como Dr. Nega, forzando sus recursos. Esto les obligó a bloquear todo menos algunas zonas, cuando se enfrentaban a dificultades cada vez mayores que garantizaran la estabilidad del multiuniverso- una situación que se agravó con el tiempo.

**HISTORIA**

**Interactuando con Mobius Prime (Original):**

Aunque inadvertido por Sonic, un Zone Cop llamado Zonic fue responsable de numerosos eventos cruzados de la zona, incluyendo el incidente Universalamander, unas pocas batallas con Evil Sonic (Scourge), y el incidente Giant Borg. Sonic nunca notó la presencia de Zonic hasta encontrarse con Sally Moon y la Dra. Ivanna Robotina, durante el cual Zonic hace conocer su presencia con el fin de acelerar el retorno de Robotina a la Zona Luna. Zonic explicó que Sonic será llamado a menudo porque él es el Sonic Original y está destinado a ser el campeón de todas las realidades. (SSS: # 8)

**Crisis Giant Borg:**

Después de esto, el oficial Zone Cop, Zonic, llevó a Sonic a la zona de exclusión con el fin de localizar los numerosos robos de piezas Giant Borg cometidos por Evil Sonic bajo las órdenes de Robo-Robotnik (aunque su participación no era conocida por los policías de la zona en ese momento). Evil Sonic dio accidentalmente las piezas al malvado Robotnik, dando lugar a una batalla con la versión del Dr. Robotnik del Sonic Underground, donde Sonic fue ayudado por su homólogo en esa zona, mientras que Zonic fue ayudado en esa realidad por Sonia the Hedgehog y Manic the Hedgehog en la busca y captura de Evil Sonic. Una vez que este último fue capturado, Zonic lo encarceló en la No Zone, donde añadió leña al fuego al revelar que los Anti Freedom Fighters habían nombrado a St. John como su nuevo líder en ausencia de Evil Sonic. (SSS: # 10)

**Misiones en Otras Zonas:**

Zonic más tarde detuvo un asalto de Sallactor (otra versión de Sally Acorn), justo a tiempo para reclutar a Sonic para una batalla contra las versiones monstruosas gigantes de Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Knuckles el equidna, Tails, Rotor, Amy Rose y Jules Hedgehog. Después de una victoria difícil, Zonic le dijo que sabía que Sonic haría lo correcto incluso si eso significaba matar a una versión Zona de su padre. Cuando Sonic exigió saber cómo podía saber tal cosa, Zonic escogió entonces revelar por fin su rostro e identidad. (SSS: # 12)

Zonic más tarde rescató a Sonic de otra Zona donde Evil Sonic estaba encerrado por el delito de "extrema angustia emocional y cicatrices mentales permanentes" (esencialmente, insultar a alguien) en Litigopolis, una Zona cuyas leyes involucran culpabilidad extrema. (SSS: # 14)

Una de las muchas realidades exploradas del Oficial Zonic fue el posible universo futuro en el año 4235 y donde los Freedom Figthers de la Galaxia fueron los principales defensores. A pesar de no interactuar con la gente de ese universo, miró para ver cómo los acontecimientos progresaban (StH: # 103, # 104).

Algún tiempo después, el oficial Zonic fue atacado por el fugitivo Evil Sonic. Herido, huyó a la Prime Zone, donde fue encontrado por Sonic, Antoine D' Coolete y el padre de Antoine, Armand D' Coolete. Sonic llevó a Zonic al Dr. Quack para recibir atención médica. Zonic se recuperó a tiempo para advertir sobre la fuga de Evil Sonic; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer mucho, se encontraron con que Antoine ya había noqueado a Evil Sonic, pensando que se trataba de Sonic simplemente haciendo el papel de villano para que Antoine pudiera impresionar a su padre. Zonic devolvió a Evil Sonic a la No Zone para encarcelarlo. (StH: #29)

En un punto desconocido, los Zone Cops entraron en la zona Verti-Cal y Horizont- Al. Los dos semidioses habían estado en guerra uno contra otro desde la Aniquilación Final, y su lucha había comenzado a dañar otras zonas. Aunque Zonic cuenta que no eran malas personas, sólo víctimas desafortunadas, se negaron a cooperar, obligando a los Zone Cops hacerlos caer y encarcelarlos en la Zona Prisión. (SU: # 29)

**La destrucción del Multiuniverso:**

Mucho más tarde, Mammoth Mogul intentó destruir cada Zona de existencia. Sabiendo que Mogul sólo temía a Tails, el Elegido, Zonic reclutó todas las variaciones de Tails de todas las Zonas (esta vez les dota de todo, y Sonic, con brazaletes especiales que le permitían situarse normalmente en la No Zone). Por el momento, Zonic explicó cómo Mogul había conseguido su poder, todas las Zonas habían sido destruidas con las excepciones de Prime y No Zone. En un último esfuerzo por ganar tiempo para Tails, Zonic y sus compañeros Zone Cops lanzaron un ataque masivo contra Mogul, que fue frustrado fácilmente. La corazonada de Zonic acerca de que Tails sería capaz de derrotar a Mogul resultó exacta como toda alternativa- las versiones de zona de Tails se fusionaron en Titán Tails, quien tuvo éxito deteniendo a Mogul y devolviendo todas las zonas a su propia existencia sin que nadie tuviera ningún recuerdo del evento. (StH: # 149, # 150).

**Guerra contra Dr. Nega y el Bloqueo:**

Algún tiempo después de esto, un loco conocido como Dr. Nega comenzó a causar el caos mientras viajaba por la Interestatal Cósmica, y los intentos de los Zone Cops por detenerlo. El conflicto escaló a una guerra de clases, haciendo que la No Zone quedara en gran parte en ruinas. Debido a los daños a la Interestatal cósmica y la No Zone, una zona bloqueada fue iniciada con sólo unos pocos mundos abiertos para interactuar con el Mobius Prime por el bien de la estabilidad. (StH: # 197)

Mientras que Sonic llevaba a Scourge the Hedgehog a la cárcel a través de la carretera Interestatal Cósmica destruida, el erizo verde se soltó y comenzó una pelea. Sin embargo, los dos fueron detenidos por los oficiales Zespio y Zector por violar la Ley de Bloqueo de Zona. A petición de Sonic (como él quería respuestas a las muchas amenazas recientes de otras zonas), fueron llevados a la No Zone a través de un Anillo de Deformación para ver a Zonic. Poco después de llegar, Scourge escapó de la custodia y trató de arruinar aún más la ya dañada No Zone para evitar ser arrestado de nuevo, pero Zonic estableció a Scourge como el objetivo primario, Sonic exigió respuestas por el bloqueo y la ruina, así que Zonic explicó rápidamente su reciente conflicto con Nega antes de que ellos capturaran a Scourge con las habilidades de Sonic y el Collar de Control especial de Zonic. Sonic preguntó entonces por qué Zonic aún no había eliminado a Eggman del Mobius Prime, como él era de otra Zona, pero el Zone Cop reveló que debido a la naturaleza inusual de la muerte del Robotnik original, Sonic original tenía que luchar contra un Robotnik para mantener su zona estable; por tanto Eggman, a pesar de que originalmente no era parte del Universo Principal, no se eliminaría. Luego detuvo a Scourge y ordenó a sus agentes llevar a Sonic a casa. (StH: # 197)

En un momento dado, el Dr. Nega entró en la Zona Primera con un par de Zone Cops persiguiéndolo después en coches de patrulla. En un intento por detenerlo por las 47 infracciones que había cometido en la zona fronteriza uno de ellos disparó a la "pata" de la nave de Nega, y desprendió una cápsula que contenía una Sol Emerald robada. Nega, sin embargo, escapó a través de un portal de la Zona Primera, y los oficiales continuaron persiguiéndolo. (SU: # 21)

**Fuga de la Prisión:**

Algún tiempo después de que Scourge fuera arrestado, los Zone Cops capturaron a los Destructix en la Interestatal Cósmica, violando el bloqueo pan-zonal, y una pequeña fuerza de oficiales y coches patrulla se enfrentaron a ellos bajo la sospecha añadida de que fueran posiblemente agentes del Dr. Nega también. En lugar de rendirse pacíficamente según lo ordenado, los mercenarios reaccionaron con extrema violencia, destruyendo al menos tres coches patrulla y hospitalizando a cuatro oficiales antes de ser detenidos. Una vez que el oficial Zonic encontró a cinco de ellos con vehículos para Scourge, supervisó su traslado a la cárcel de la Zona y se dirigió a Warden Zobotnik sobre sus preocupaciones acerca de ellos antes de irse a buscar en un incidente no relacionado proveniente de la Zona Primera. (SU: # 28, # 29, # 30).

Mientras los Destructix estuvieron al cuidado de Warden, negoció seguir como de costumbre en la prisión para "rehabilitar" a Scourge e intentó reformar a los demás presos de sus vidas delictivas. Unas pocas incidencias se centran alrededor de Scourge incluyendo algunas peleas en el patio de ejercicios y una sesión de terapia interrumpida de Zouge, pero eran relativamente menores. Apenas unos días después de su llegada, ocurrió lo impensable y los Destructix protagonizaron una fuga de prisión, tomando la sala de control bajo la vigilancia de Znively, mientras liberaban a todos los presos para provocar un motín en toda regla. (SU: # 29, 30, 31).

Con la pérdida del centro de mando y sin control sobre la gravedad, los guardias estuvieron en apuros para luchar y prevenir que los prisioneros llegaran lejos. Finalmente llegó apoyado con oficiales teletransportados en toda la prisión y más en camino en coches patrulla, mientras Warden Zobotnik fue finalmente capaz de hacerse un hueco para autorizar el uso del Inhibidor F.O.E para someter a Al y Cal durante su alboroto. Sin embargo, el motín cumplió su propósito, y Scourge escapó custodiado junto a los Destructix. En consecuencia, Zobotnik quería ir tras Scourge, pero Zonic explicó que no tenían tiempo ni los recursos para hacerlo entre las situaciones con Nega, la Prime Zone y la propia prisión. Los mejores Zone Cops podían hacer creer que Scourge había huido a su planeta natal, y esperar que se quedara allí. (SU: #32).

**EQUIPAMIENTO:**

**- Collar de Control:** El Collar de Control es un anillo de metal que sujeta el cuello del objetivo y mantiene sus poderes inactivos.

**- Inhibidor F.O.E:** Lanzacohetes, armas utilizadas para inmovilizar a los objetivos en situaciones donde los Collares de Control son inadecuados.

**- Láseres:** Los rayos láser incorporados en sus uniformes son despedidos de la muñeca.

**- Estabilizadores Espaciales:** Los dispositivos utilizados para mantener a los visitantes en su lado de la zona.

**- Coches de Policía de Zona:** Aerodeslizadores armados con rayos láser, que se utiliza para perseguir a los criminales.

**- Transporte de Prisioneros:** Aerodeslizador utilizado para transportar prisioneros a la Zona Prisión; la bahía prisión tiene gravedad normal orientada a la zona de los presos, mientras que la cabina está orientada a la gravedad de la No Zone.

**- Sticks de Noche:** Armas de retención usadas por los guardias de la prisión.

**ANTECEDENTES:**

Todos los nombres de los Zone Cops empiezan por Z en lugar de los nombres de sus homólogos originales:

Zonic = Sonic

Zector= Vector

Zespio= Espio

Zobotnik= Robotnik

Znively= Snively

Zouge= Rouge

- En el blog oficial, Zonic mencionó la existencia del oficial Zhadow que asume una actitud austera como su homólogo de la Zona Primera. El blog también ha mencionado un oficial Zantoine y la teniente Zally Zacorn, que opera como superior jerárquico directo de Zonic. The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia también señaló que la contraparte de Knuckles el equidna sería llamado Znuckles, aunque no lo enumeran específicamente como un personaje.

*** Referencia de Comics:**

(StH): Sonic the Hedgehog

(SU): Sonic Universe

(SSS): Sonic Super Specials

Fuente: .com


	2. Caso 1: Viejos y nuevos conocidos

**Short Stories from the No Zone**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #1: Viejos y nuevos conocidos.**

En algún lugar del multiuniverso existe un lugar llamado la No Zone. Apenas nadie conoce su existencia, sin saber que un grupo de valientes hombres guardan sus realidades con el fin de mantener la paz y la estabilidad de cada zona. Estos hombres y mujeres de élite son conocidos como los Zone Cops, dispuestos a todo para salvaguardar el multiuniverso de las amenazas constantes que les acechan.

Uno de los mejores agentes de este cuerpo especial de policía es el oficial Zonic the Hedgehog, quien ha intervenido en múltiples batallas y saliendo airoso de todas ellas gracias a la colaboración de sus compañeros Zector y Zespio, miembros de los Zone Cops al igual que él.

Su misión es observar qué es lo que está ocurriendo en cada realidad con su contraparte y esto, aunque parezca algo tedioso e irrelevante, es de suma importancia pues el más mínimo contratiempo puede afectar al flujo espacio-temporal de la galaxia con consecuencias desastrosas como ya había ocurrido en contadas ocasiones. Por suerte, nuestros héroes siempre estuvieron allí para remediarlo.

Zonic miraba a los monitores con seriedad en aquella pequeña sala que era como un segundo hogar para él. Pasaba casi la mayor parte del día observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y se preguntaba muchas veces por qué no podía tener una realidad más activa como la del Sonic Original. Permanecer con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba las pantallas no era la realidad que él hubiese deseado, pero como Zone Cop entendía perfectamente cuál era su misión. Al menos algunas realidades de ese Sonic eran bastante entretenidas y se le pasaba el tiempo volando. Suspiró y se estiró en su asiento, ya casi era la hora de almorzar. Se levantó para encaminarse al comedor del cuartel general donde estarían sirviendo a esas horas el almuerzo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos era saludado por alguno de sus compañeros, pero Zonic siempre había sido bastante reservado y apenas dirigía un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza para saludarlos. No era muy de hacer amigos y se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo, por lo que muchos lo tenían por un tipo bastante serio.

Cogió una de las bandejas para el almuerzo y paseó su vista por los alimentos de aquel día. La verdad es que la comida de la No Zone le parecía toda igual y decidió coger una ensalada simple, algo de arroz y una bolsa de sus patatas fritas favoritas. Después se dirigió a una mesa solitaria en medio del salón para empezar a comer cuando observó una sombra a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quién era.

- ¡Hola jefe!- dijo la voz de Zector- ¿Podemos acompañarle?

Zonic se volvió para mirar a sus dos compañeros Zector y Zespio que llevaban en las manos sendas bandejas con comida. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba almorzar con aquellos dos?

- No me digas...- dijo Zonic con tedio-, no encontráis sitio porque está todo lleno.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si al final siempre se alegra de comer con nosotros!- dijo Zector sentándose sin esperar respuesta mientras Zespio permanecía de pie.

- Puedes sentarte- dijo Zonic- aquí hay sitio de sobra.

- Gracias señor- dijo avergonzado éste- No pretendíamos molestarle.

- No molestáis... - dijo mirando su tenedor- Además ya parece que es una costumbre almorzar los tres juntos. Pero sabiendo que soy un tipo tan aburrido no sé cómo todavía seguís insistiendo. ¿No es eso lo que dicen los demás de mí?- dijo mirándolos serios.

- ¡¿Y qué más da lo que diga la gente?!- dijo Zector- Nosotros le conocemos jefe y no es un tipo tan aburrido como se piensa, ¿verdad Zespio?

- Claro- dijo apurado- por supuesto.

- Zespio, deja de darme coba- dijo llevándose un tomate a la boca.

- Sí, señor - dijo ruborizado mientras le echaba una mirada fulminante a Zector.

Zector sólo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras observaba a su alrededor. Se quedó admirando a la nueva oficial que había ingresado aquella misma semana. Llevaba poco tiempo en el cuerpo de policía pero decían que era muy buena en su trabajo y para colmo era guapa. Sonrió pícaramente y se dirigió a sus compañeros de mesa que estaban comiendo ajenos a lo que estaba tramando el cocodrilo.

- ¿Y si invitamos a la nueva a comer con nosotros? Parece un tanto perdida.

Zespio y Zonic levantaron la vista para observarla.

- No creo que esté perdida en absoluto- dijo Zespio- Será mejor que no la molestes.

- ¡Tú que vas a saber!- le contestó Zector- ¡Hey Zlaze! ¡Por aquí!

La gata se quedó seria y avergonzada al ver que le estaba haciendo señas aquel cretino de la mesa del centro. ¿Qué diantres querría de ella? Suspiró pesadamente y fue con su bandeja para ver qué es lo que quería sino era capaz de estar dando voces toda la maldita tarde.

- ¿Desean algo?- dijo con una voz seria pero a la vez sensual. Zector se quedó embobado mirándola y le señaló una silla que estaba justo al lado de Zonic.

- ¿Le apetece sentarse con nosotros agente?- le dijo éste emocionado.

Ésta los miró a los tres y después a su alrededor, de todas formas parecía estar todo ocupado así que era mejor aprovechar el asiento ofrecido.

- Con permiso- dijo ésta- Pero, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabe Zector?- dijo Zonic- Es peor que una vieja chismosa.

- ¡Eso no es justo jefe!- dijo éste.

- ¿Jefe?- dijo mirándolo Zlaze con curiosidad- Entonces, usted debe ser Zonic ¿no es cierto?. He oído hablar maravillas de usted. Vi en el canal Cosmo TV como paró el ataque de esos Giant Borg y de como logró controlar la situación en la Zona Prisión.

- Aquí todos cumplimos con nuestro deber y ya verá que no todo es tan fantástico o emocionante como parece. Si ha venido buscando acción se ha equivocado de sitio- dijo levantándose de la mesa ante las miradas atónitas de los tres- He terminado. Con permiso y... ha sido un placer conocerte Zlaze. Supongo que ya nos veremos por los pasillos.

- Lo... lo mismo digo, señor- dijo ruborizada.

Zonic se alejó lentamente y los tres se le quedaron observando. La gata no supo qué pensar de la actitud de su superior y miró a sus dos acompañantes inquisitiva.

- ¿Siempre es así de cortante?- preguntó ésta con curiosidad.

- No es que sea mal tipo, pero...- comentó Zector- Creo que está algo tenso el muchacho. Debería tener a alguien para desfogarse de vez en cuando... -dijo riendo para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ésta alucinando.

- Zector...- dijo Zespio rojo- Zlaze, perdónelo. Es que creo que de pequeño su madre lo dejaba caer muy a menudo y no le riega bien el cerebro. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así?!

- ¡Pero si era broma!

- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?!- le gritó el camaleón alterado- ¡Si te escucha es capaz de hacernos dar cien vueltas al cuartel general sin contar con que nos despelleja antes!

- ¿Tan severo es?- preguntó Zlaze- No parece tan mal tipo.

- Claro que no, pero no le gusta que se metan en su vida y en sus cosas.

- Pero es que me da pena el pobrecito- exclamó Zector- Es demasiado serio y solitario.

- Sí esa es su forma de ser no podemos cambiarlo- dijo Zespio- La última vez que le gastaste una broma nos hizo limpiar la oficina vestidos de sirvientas sexis.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Zlaze entre curiosa y divertida.

- No se le ocurrió otra cosa que cambiar sus revistas de ciencias por otras... subiditas de tono. Lo malo es que esa misma semana coincidió con la inspección de la teniente Zally y ya se puede imaginar el resto... - dijo abochornado Zespio.

- ¡Pero no me negarás que no nos lo pasamos bien viendo la cara del oficial Zonic!

- Será mejor que lo dejes en paz Zector.- El cocodrilo dijo algo entre dientes que ambos no pudieron escuchar con claridad, pero era obvio que no era nada bueno lo que estaba tramando.

Un rato después, Zonic miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados buscando a algo u a alguien. Todos se apartaron espantados de su camino al ver que no estaba de muy buen humor. Se detuvo delante de Zespio quien se estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas sentado tras su mesa. Zonic lo miró seriamente. Sin mediar palabra partió la mitad de la patata que tenía el camaleón en la boca haciéndolo ruborizar; Zonic se llevó el trozo a su propia boca para masticarla y comprobar su sabor. Zespio tragó pesadamente el resto del trozo.

- ¿De dónde las has sacado?- dijo Zonic con una mirada sombría.

- Se... señor, me las dio Zector. Dijo que ya no le apetecían más y...

- Conque Zector... ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica que helaba la sangre.

- Es verdad- intervino Zlaze- Yo vi como se las daba.

- Bien- dijo echándole una mirada fulminante al camaleón- Te has librado, pero no tientes a tu suerte.

- ¡No, señor!- contestó Zespio sudoroso.

Zonic empezó a buscar con la mirada a Zector y lo encontró tan alegremente hablando con una de las agentes. Éste se fue directamente hacia él para darle un escarmiento y cuando llegó a su altura lo cogió del brazo para hacerle una llave perfecta mientras el cocodrilo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

- ¡Te creerás muy listo!- le gritó Zonic- ¡Admite que me has quitado las patatas mientras iba a la fotocopiadora! ¡Vamos!

- ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo admito!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- ¡¿Puede soltarme el brazo ya?!

Zonic lo soltó ante las súplicas de éste y lo miró con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Pero, ¿a ti qué te pasa?!

- ¡Jefe! ¡Si no es más que una broma!

- ¡¿Una broma?!- sonrió y se cruzó de brazos- Pues a ver si te gusta esta. ¡Vas a estar sirviendo la comida durante un mes con delantal y rejilla en la cabeza!

De pronto, la alarma del cuartel general de los Zone Cops empezó a sonar sobre sus cabezas llamándolos por una emergencia. Rara vez pasaba algo así, pero debían estar preparados para cualquier incidente. Uno de los Zone Cops decía por megafonía que se estaba cometiendo un atraco en el banco de Litigopolis. Zonic se quedó bastante extrañado por este hecho, pues la No Zone casi nunca se había visto en dificultades; excepto cuando tuvieron aquel incidente con el Dr. Nega.

- Te has librado de una buena- dijo Zonic corriendo a los coches patrulla mientras era seguido por los demás- Cuando regresemos ya me encargaré de seguir castigándote como es debido.

- ¿No le parece suficiente con que lleve rejilla en la cabeza?- dijo Zector.

- He dicho que ya hablaremos, no es momento para tonterías.- Zonic se puso muy serio y montó junto con Zlaze en uno de los coches.- Arranque-, le ordenó.

- ¡Sí, señor!- dijo pisando a fondo y haciendo que el aerodeslizador saliera a toda velocidad a las calles de Litigopolis.

Mientras, en el banco se estaban viviendo momentos de mucha tensión pues tenían a varios rehenes secuestrados y varios agentes habían sido heridos leves. La zona ya había sido acordonada para evitar que la gente se acercara a curiosear, pero no se habían percatado que un par de periodistas estaban al acecho en busca de la noticia del mes.

- Zamy, ¿estás segura de que esto no nos traerá problemas?- dijo el cámara un poco asustado.

- Venga, sólo vamos a echar un vistazo por la ventana, ¿qué puede pasar?

- No sé yo...- dijo éste preocupado.

- ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Así nunca llegarás a nada!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Vamos!

El cámara la siguió de mala gana y ambos se asomaron a una de las ventanas laterales. Pudieron comprobar que era una banda bastante numerosa y como la gente permanecía en el suelo atemorizada por aquellos tipos. Estaban intentando abrir la caja de máxima seguridad, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que querían exactamente?. Zamy se dio cuenta de que la ventana parecía estar abierta y se le ocurrió una auténtica locura. Ante el horror de su cámara la abrió con sigilo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- dijo éste en un susurro.

- Shhh- siseó- Voy a tratar de sacar a unos cuantos mientras están desprevenidos.

- ¡Te has vuelto majara! ¡Deja eso en manos de los Zone Cops!

- ¡Cuándo lleguen puede ser demasiado tarde! ¡Estoy segura de lo que hago!

- ¡Zamy...!

- Tú quédate aquí para ayudar a sacarlos.- dijo ante el asombro de éste que vio como se encaramaba a la ventana y caía agachada detrás de uno de los mostradores. Se asomó con sigilo y miró que estos estaban bastante ocupados intentando abrir la caja. Desde donde estaba, le hizo señas a la chica que tenía más próxima para que se acercara con disimulo y pareció dar resultado.

En ese momento, en el exterior, habían llegado los Zone Cops al lugar y se habían dirigido a los agentes que permanecían en la zona. Les preguntaron cómo podían entrar sin ser vistos y les mostraron varios planos del edificio. Zonic asintió seriamente a las explicaciones que le iban dando y se estaba formando un plano mental del lugar cuando vio un reflejo que le extrañó. Provenía de uno de los laterales y frunció el ceño con preocupación. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta allí mientras era seguido por Zector, Zespio y Zlaze. No se podían creer lo que estaban viendo cuando se acercaron, la gente estaba saliendo por una de las ventanas.

- ¿Qué cree que hace?- dijo Zonic dirigiéndose al cámara que estaba tirando del brazo de uno de los rehenes para sacarlo. Zonic lo ayudó y se le quedó mirando seriamente.

- Agente, no era mi intención inmiscuirme en su trabajo pero... mi compañera insistió.

- ¿Su compañera? ¿Y dónde está?

Se escuchó un grito en el interior y Zonic tuvo la certeza de que ya no necesitaba una respuesta. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en hacer su trabajo?. Suspiró pesadamente y miró al tipo que estaba con la cara desencajada por el horror, se había echado a temblar el muy cobarde.

- Váyanse de aquí lo más rápido posible y pónganse detrás del cordón policial.- dijo Zonic- Zlaze, acompáñalos para que no vuelvan y vigila que no se te escapen.

- Sí, señor- dijo ésta bastante desilusionada de no poder participar en la redada.

Zonic miró por la ventana y se quedó sorprendido por ver quién estaba en el interior. Zamy estaba siendo retenida nada menos que por el equipo de los Destructix quienes la llevaron hasta su jefe.

- Mira, Scourge, lo que nos hemos encontrado- dijo Drago Wolf- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

- ¡Vaya!- sonrió éste- ¡Sí que son idénticas! Aunque tú serás más cariñosa, ¿verdad nena?

Zamy le puso un tacón en el pecho para evitar que se le acercara y lo empujó con fuerza para atrás.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pues también es bastante agresiva!- dijo riendo Scourge- ¡Átenla con el resto y que no se os escape! La verdad es que esta Amy no está del todo mal...

- Vamos preciosa- dijo Drago llevándola en volandas ante las protestas de la eriza.

- ¡Simian!- gritó Scourge impaciente- ¿Aún no habéis terminado ahí dentro?

- ¡Ya casi estamos jefe!

Zonic rechinó los dientes con fuerza. Zespio y Zector lo miraron preocupados y vieron como éste se disponía a entrar en el banco para tratar de atrapar a esa panda que lo tenía más que harto.

- ¡No me puedo creer que ese tipo haya regresado de nuevo a nuestra Zona! ¡¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar por alto algo tan importante?! No le encuentro explicación- dijo Zonic.

- Tal vez hayan sido ayudados por alguien, señor- comentó Zespio.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Zonic abriendo los ojos- Tienes mucha razón, aquí hay algo que no encaja.

Se quedó muy pensativo y les hizo a sus dos compañeros señas para que lo siguieran lo más silenciosamente posible al interior como había hecho Zamy anteriormente. Una vez dentro vieron que estaban bastante atareados reventando la caja fuerte y se escuchó una enorme detonación y la risa de triunfo de Scourge quien llevaba algo en sus manos. Zonic se quedó sorprendido al ver que éste llevaba en las manos tres Sol Emerald que brillaban intensamente. No podían perder más el tiempo si querían evitar que se fugasen con las joyas.

- ¡Scourge! ¡Quieto donde estáis!- gritó Zonic apuntando con su láser al jefe de los Destructix que apretó los dientes con fuerza al verse rodeado- ¡Será mejor que las dejes donde estaban si no quieres salir mal parado de esta! ¡Ya estoy más que cansado de tu persona!

Scourge chasqueó la lengua- El sentimiento es mutuo- echándole una mirada aburrida- ¿Viene a detenerme otra vez oficial? ¿Por qué no se busca otro hobbie?

- ¡Haz lo que se te ha ordenado y el castigo será menor!

- Me parece que no- dijo sonriendo de lado- Sleuth, trae a nuestros rehenes.

El perro acercó hasta Scourge a varios de ellos ante la mirada preocupada de los agentes.

- Será mejor que nos dejes marchar o aquí estas personas lo van a pasar muy mal- dijo Scourge con cara de pocos amigos- ¿No cree que es una pena poner sus vidas en riesgo sólo por un par de piedras insignificantes, oficial Zonic?. Además, ahora no está su veloz amiguito para detenerme como siempre.

Zonic empezó a sudar mirando la cara de temor de las personas que tenía retenidas y no tuvo más remedio que bajar el brazo para dejar de apuntar a Scourge y su equipo. Éste sonrió cínicamente y lanzó un Anillo de Deformación para poder escapar, pero sin esperarlo, Zamy le puso la zancadilla haciéndolo que cayera de espaldas y que salieran las joyas disparada por los aires. En un momento dado, Zonic y los demás Zone Cops, que habían entrado al asalto, intentaron detener a los Destructix entre toda la algarabía que se había formado.

Zonic se había lanzado contra Scourge para retenerlo mientras que éste se revolvía dando fuertes puñetazos y patadas para evitar que lo apresara nuevamente. Zonic no era capaz de colocarle el Collar de Control pues no dejaba de moverse y sintió como era agarrado por detrás ante su sorpresa. El Sargento Simian lo había cogido en volandas y lo lanzó contra uno de los escritorios de los oficinistas haciendo que se estrellara con estrépito lastimándose y dejándolo algo aturdido. Mientras, los Destructix estaban entrando en el anillo aunque con muchas dificultades. Zonic vio con horror como Flying Frog lanzaba una bomba para hacer saltar todo en pedazos y así ganar tiempo. Todos los agentes que había a su alrededor salieron corriendo de allí; pero Zonic se percató que no todos los rehenes habían salido a tiempo, aún quedaba en el suelo medio inconsciente la chica que atacó a Scourge. Lo único que le dio tiempo hacer fue saltar sobre ella para hacerle de escudo a pesar de que sabía que iba a morir. La cubrió con su cuerpo y esperó la detonación, pero en vez de un gran estallido empezó a salir multitud de confeti y una sonora carcajada. Se habían quedado con ellos los muy...

Zonic maldijo entre dientes y sintió un suave suspiro debajo de él. Cuando se dio cuenta la chica lo estaba mirando con los labios entre abiertos y algo ruborizada. Éste no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al comprender en la posición en que se encontraban.

- Discúlpeme, señorita...

- Zamy- dijo ésta- Zamy Rose.

La ayudó a levantarse y vio con alivio que nada malo le había pasado a la chica. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola pues la conocía bastante bien o al menos a su contraparte. Tenían los mismo ojos, el mismo color, todo era igual...

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- preguntó Zespio que venía acompañado por Zector y Zlaze.

Éste iba a contestar cuando de repente se escucharon gritos muy disgustados en el banco. Un tipo vestido elegantemente estaba hablando con la teniente Zally que se había desplazado hasta allí.

- ¡¿Es que no han podido hacer nada para evitar que esos criminales se largasen?!

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos- dijo dirigiéndose al tipo en cuestión.

- ¿Quién es ese cretino?- preguntó Zector mirándolo de lejos.

- Es Zhadow the Hedgehog- explicó Zamy ante la mirada sorprendida de los agentes- Es dueño de este banco y de la mitad de la ciudad se podría decir. Es bastante poderoso.

- Pues no tiene muy buenos modales- dijo nuevamente éste viendo que se dirigía hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y en actitud desafiante.

- ¡Ustedes!- dijo dirigiéndose a Zonic- Deberían echarlos del cuerpo por incompetentes.

- No me diga- dijo Zonic echándole una mirada retadora.

- Han dejado que huyan con las Sol Emerald, ¿saben lo importantes que son para la seguridad y estabilidad de nuestra realidad?

- Lo sabemos, por eso vamos a mandar que los sigan de inmediato- intervino Zally.

- Perdón- dijo Zamy- Si esto ayuda...- mostrándole una de las joyas.

- ¡Esto es...!- dijo Zhadow mirándola agradecido- Además de inteligente eres hermosa- dijo besándole la mano- ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

- No hace falta- dijo ruborizada-, aunque... podría concederme una entrevista para Cosmo TV.

- Por supuesto, que tal si lo hablamos mientras cenamos.

- Pues... no puedo negarme- dijo ésta algo apurada ante tantos ojos curiosos.

- Entonces, permítame acompañarla para poder cambiarse.- ofreciéndole su brazo.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos como se alejaban, sobre todo Zonic al que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por saltar sobre ella para evitar que se hiriera. Zector le echó el brazo por el cuello haciendo que Zonic dejara de pensar en ella mientras trataba de liberarse.

- Nunca me ha gustado ese tipo- dijo Zally-, pero no tenemos nada contra él. De momento...

- Sí, yo también he escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ese Zhadow the Hedgehog- dijo Zlaze- No se preocupe, estaremos muy pendientes de sus movimientos.

- Eso espero - dijo con seriedad la ardilla.

**Continuará.**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fics sobre Sonic... o, mejor dicho, Zonic the Zone Cop. **

**Ojalá que les haya gustado y me sigan cada semana, pues a partir de ahora voy a actualizar sólo los Lunes. Esta vez me lo voy a tomar con algo más de calma; así que les espero la próxima semana.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	3. Caso 2: Socorro, no puedo volver

**Short Stories from the No Zone**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #2: Socorro, no puedo volver.**

La semana había sido bastante intensa tras el incidente ocurrido en Litigopolis. Todos los Zone Cops habían tratado de localizar el rastro de los Destructix pero, por muy extraño que parezca, no lograron hallar nada. La policía estaba totalmente desconcertada y eso les estaba pasando factura.

Habían tenido más problemas de la cuenta en muchas zonas y no daban abasto para detener a todos los criminales que intentaban infringir las leyes. El cuartel general no paraba de recibir alarmas urgentes y se encontraban exhaustos, incluso el oficial Zonic se estaba viendo desbordado. Jamás se había tomado ni un sólo día de descanso en su trabajo y estaba siempre vigilante, pues para él la prioridad era mantener las zonas estables cueste lo que cueste.

Incluso en los entrenamientos de aquella semana se estaba empezando a notar el desgaste general que estaban sufriendo los Zone Cops. Zonic se encargaba de dar la instrucción y les enseñaba a los demás defensa personal y armas. Como Primer Oficial era el encargado de mantener a sus tropas en forma; sin embargo, parecía que todo le salía mal...

- Bien- dijo Zonic dirigiéndose a sus hombres- Vamos a empezar con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y después sacaré voluntarios para ver los progresos en distintas formas de lucha.

- Sí, señor- contestaron todos.

Todos empezaron a correr por el gran pabellón de entrenamiento y después se sentaron para esperar su turno de salir a demostrar sus habilidades. Zonic se sentía realmente cansado de derribar a uno por uno a todos sus atacantes, la verdad es que necesitaban mejorar mucho en cuanto a defensa personal. Algunos lo sacaban completamente de quicio al ver que se echaban a temblar delante de él. ¿Y se decían Zone Cops? Aquello tenía que ser una broma... Por fin le tocó el turno a Zector, Zespio y Zlaze.

El primero en luchar sería Zector quien se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y esto hizo que Zonic sonriera de lado al ver que por fin alguien se lo tomaba en serio.

- Bueno, veamos de lo que eres capaz- dijo Zonic- La última vez no duraste ni dos minutos en pie.

- Eso fue porque estaba resfriado, señor- dijo mirando para otro lado.

- Seguro... ¡Adelante!- ordenó Zonic haciendo que Zector lo atacara con todas sus fuerzas.

Zonic esquivó hábilmente los puños de hierro del cocodrilo quien estaba pegando con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba hacerle una llave tratando de cogerlo desprevenido por la espalda. Pero Zonic fue más astuto y captó las intenciones de éste agachándose y poniéndole la zancadilla para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Zector logró evitar la caída para asombro y entusiasmo de Zonic y los que estaban en la sala que empezaron a animarlo, tal vez al fin alguien consiguiera derrotar a su jefe. Pero lo único que provocó tanta alabanza fue que perdiese la concentración y fuera finalmente derrotado por Zonic.

- Zector...- dijo mirándolo desde lo alto pues le había hecho un placaje perfecto- No está mal, pero para la próxima vez deja de soñar despierto. Somos Zone Cops, no estrellas del espectáculo. Tenéis que tomaros más en serio vuestro entrenamiento. Otro.

Ahora fue el turno de Zespio quien se puso muy serio y en posición de defensa. Zonic sólo suspiró, éste se tomaba **demasiado** en serio su entrenamiento. ¿Es que aquí no había término medio?. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a darle la orden de ataque cuando el camaleón se lanzó hacia él como una flecha para atacarlo ante la cara atónita de los demás Zone Cops. Casi ni se les veía de lo rápido que estaban luchando pero, para sorpresa de todos, el combate terminó bastante rápido cuando Zonic, cansado de la hostigación de Zespio, le dio primero una tremenda patada justo en mitad del pecho haciéndolo retroceder varios metros y luego cayendo sobre él para golpear el suelo con su puño a escasos centímetros de la cara del camaleón quien se quedó pálido. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la destreza de su jefe quien parecía no tener rival. Zespio se ruborizo intensamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Vamos- dijo Zonic levantándose para liberarlo- No debes avergonzarte por ser derrotado.

- Señor... he fallado.

- Si fueras el único...- dijo Zonic mirando de soslayo al resto que empezaron a mirar para todos lados.

- Intentaré mejorar para la próxima vez, señor.

- Claro- dijo sudando Zonic- Pero, para la próxima, espera mi señal ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando llegó el turno de Zlaze los chicos empezaron a silbarla haciendo que ésta se volviera con una mirada asesina. Zonic tuvo que llamar al orden para que dejaran a la chica en paz y observaran con atención el entrenamiento, tal vez tuvieran mucho que aprender de ella.

- Ahora, lo que importa es que estés concentrada- le dijo éste- Cuando quieras puedes empezar.

Zlaze asintió y se puso en posición de defensa junto con Zonic que la observaba atentamente sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de la chica. Parecía más competente que el resto y cuando le fue a atacar vio que no se equivocaba. La chica mostraba mucha agilidad en el combate y se movía con rapidez, haciendo que Zonic tuviese que escapar de ella por los pelos. Los demás permanecieron callados mientras duraba el combate entre aquellos dos. Finalmente Zlaze fue derrotada por muy poco; pero no se esperaba que Zonic la agarrase de los hombros para hacerle una llave, haciéndole dar una vuelta de campana y cayendo sobre ella para inmovilizarla. Todos gritaron entusiasmados al ver que su jefe había derrotado a la gata que permanecía inmóvil y muy ruborizada. Zonic se levantó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¡Hey, Zlaze!- le gritó uno de los chicos- ¡No te enamores de él que ya está ocupado!

- ¡Usted!- le gritó Zonic con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndose hacia él- Un comentario más y será arrestado por "extrema angustia emocional". ¿Sabe que es un delito muy grave que se paga con pena de cárcel?

- Sí... sí, señor- se puso tenso el chico- Era sólo una broma, señor.

- Además, ¿qué es eso de que está ocupado?- dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos.

Zally estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes pues había estado observando los entrenamientos de aquel día. Zonic les ordenó al resto que se podían retirar a las duchas y volver al trabajo por el momento. Después se dirigió donde estaba la teniente para saludarla.

- Teniente Zally- dijo saludándola militarmente- No la esperábamos hoy.

- Lo sé, pero estaba interesada en los progresos que hacen nuestros hombres con respecto al caso de los Destructix. ¿Se sabe algo de ellos?

- Me temo que aún no tenemos nada, señora, y...

- Deja de ser tan formal conmigo- dijo ésta- Simplemente dime Zally.

Zonic se la quedó mirando con detenimiento y después asintió seriamente.

- Bien, pues... seguimos sin tener noticias de ellos y no sabemos qué pensar. No son tan inteligentes como para estar trabajando por su cuenta. Lo más probable es que estén siendo ayudados por alguien más; aunque todavía no tenemos certeza de ello.

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan a hacer de las suyas. No creo que se conformen con un par de esmeraldas.

- Ni yo...- dijo seriamente éste- Si no le importa... iré a cambiarme para continuar trabajando.

- Por supuesto, oficial- dijo ésta con seriedad- Prosiga.

- Gracias.

Zonic se alejó de allí siendo seguido por la mirada de Zally quien se cruzo de brazos en medio del pasillo. Mientras, éste se detuvo con curiosidad al ver que un grupo bastante numeroso se inclinaba alrededor de algo. Cuando fue a observar se encontró con la mirada divertida de Zlaze que estaba acompañada por Zector y Zespio en esos momentos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Zonic curioso.

- ¡Adivine, jefe!- dijo divertida la gata- ¿Quién ha conseguido un ascenso rápidamente?

- No tengo ni idea- dijo éste alzando una ceja.

- Venga- dijo agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él para mostrarle una imagen en la pantalla del televisor. Cuando miró se quedó sorprendido de ver a la eriza rosa presentando las noticias.

- ¡Ja! ¡Os lo dije chicos!- dijo Zlaze- ¡Mi intuición femenina no falla!

- ¡Vamos!- contestó Zector- ¡La chica es guapa y tiene agallas!

- Tal vez le dieron el ascenso por méritos propios- intervino Zespio- No pensarás...

- Os digo que algo tiene que ver el tipo ese...- dijo seria- ¡Un ascenso tan de repente porque sí! ¡Puf!

Zonic se la quedó mirando unos instantes más y después se giró sin decir ni media palabra. ¿Qué le importaba a él cómo había conseguido el puesto de presentadora en las noticias del canal?

Se alejó ante la mirada de sus compañeros que no comprendían la actitud pasota de su jefe. Después se encaminó hacia las duchas que en ese momento estaban vacías para poder asearse un poco. Se quitó la ropa de deporte lentamente y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para dejar que corriera sobre su espalda reconfortándolo. Tenía la mente en blanco y la sentía vacía haciendo que cerrara lo ojos para relajarse. Estaba bastante cansado últimamente y no deseaba nada más que terminar con aquella historia de los Destructix cuanto antes para poder estar tranquilo. Maldijo por lo bajo a esos indeseables que se habían atrevido a burlarse de él, sobre todo con aquella estúpida bomba de mentira... De pronto, no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente al venirle el recuerdo de aquella chica. Cada vez que se acordaba, el pulso se le aceleraba y sentía debilidad en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y cerró el grifo para ponerse el uniforme. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquellas tonterías, pues era uno de los mejores oficiales de la Zona.

Luego se dirigió a su despacho, aquel que le era tan familiar lleno de pantallas y más pantallas donde podían verse todas las multirealidades del Sonic Prime. Se sentó en su asiento para seguir observando con detenimiento que nada se le escapaba esta vez. Aún no comprendía cómo habían burlado su vigilancia esos tipos, pero como fuese daría con ellos.

Se quedó mirando al Sonic Prime un momento. Ahí estaba otra vez huyendo de aquella chica, Amy Rose the Hedgehog... Ciertamente, daba bastante lástima ver a la pobre chica ir detrás de ese narcisista que se creía superior al resto. Si él fuera el Sonic Prime trataría mejor a sus amigos... en el caso que los tuviera. Esto le hizo reflexionar un poco pues ahora que lo pensaba, no es que él fuese muy distinto del Sonic original... De hecho, ¿realmente podía decir que tenía amigos?

- ¿Por qué no le puedes dar siquiera una oportunidad?

- ¿Hablando solo?- dijo una voz tras él sobresaltándolo.

- Zally...- dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Descanse oficial, sólo estaba admirando su trabajo. ¿Es ese el Sonic Prime?

- En efecto- dijo señalándole el monitor- Yo sólo estaba...

- Zonic, no hace falta que me des explicaciones- sonrió- Es bastante aburrido todo esto, ¿verdad?

- No tanto- sonrió- A veces les pasan cosas divertidas y otras más trágicas.

- ¿Son todas sus realidades? ¿Cómo va esto?

- Pues... es sencillo- le explicó- Elija una.

- Esta de aquí... parece interesante- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Vaya...- dijo algo ruborizado- Se supone que ese será su futuro dentro de 30 años; aunque todo depende del Sonic Prime y de lo que haga con su vida a partir de ahora. No sé qué pensar... ser rey de Mobius es una tarea bastante absorbente. Tal vez consiga hacerse realidad porque él, bueno, está enamorado de su contraparte, teniente, la princesa Sally Acorn... - dijo en un susurro- Pero por algún extraño motivo yo no lo siento así...

- ¿Es verdad que la contraparte puede sentir lo que ellos sienten?

- Por desgracia, sí...- dijo mirando hacia el monitor del Sonic Prime- Ojalá no tuviéramos que formar parte de él y de sus muchas realidades, así tendría la posibilidad de elegir...

- ¿Qué elegirías?- lo miró curiosa ésta- Acaso, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?

- Perdón, he pensando en voz alta- dijo avergonzado.

Zally se le quedó mirando atentamente y después miró al futuro de Sonic. Sonrió.

- Unos hijos muy bonitos- suspiró- Por cierto, vine para decirte que por hoy puedes retirarte. Estamos dando la orden de hacer descansar a nuestros hombres para poder recuperar la eficacia de nuestros Cops.

- Yo no lo necesito- la miró seriamente.

- He dicho que es una orden y no puedes desobedecerla.

- Sí, señora- poniéndose firme para despedirse de ella.

Zonic la siguió con la mirada al salir y después se relajó. No pudo evitar mirar a la pantalla donde seguía contemplándose el futuro que le esperaba a Sonic junto a Sally y sus hijos. Quizá no fuera tan mala elección después de todo si se le veía tan feliz.

Recogió sus cosas como le habían ordenado y después se dirigió a su departamento para pasar el resto del día descansando. Aquello era totalmente absurdo, pues él no se sentía mal y sabía que estaban perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo. ¿Cómo podían estar prescindiendo de él cuando la situación era medio caótica en su Zona? Además, se sentía muy aburrido allí solo aunque tenía sus libros de ciencias. No se lo pensó dos veces y se cambió para ponerse una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y sus botas altas grises. Saldría a dar una vuelta para tratar de despejarse un poco y esperar que las horas en el reloj se le pasasen rápidamente. Se metió dentro de una cafetería que parecía estar bien y se sentó en la barra para tomarse un café. Se dedicó a removerlo lentamente con la cucharilla cuando sintió una voz familiar a su lado.

- ¡Dos cafés, por favor!- dijo la chica- ¡Uno que sea con mucho moka!

Zonic miró de soslayo y no se podía creer quien era.

- Aquí tiene- dijo la dependienta.

- Gracias- respondió ella dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

No se dio cuenta que se le había caído el monedero cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba por detrás.

- Disculpe, se le ha caído...

Zamy se volvió sorprendida hacia la voz y se quedó mirando al chico que la observaba. Zonic le estaba ofreciendo su cartera mientras permanecía serio. Ésta se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

- Esa voz...- dijo pensativa- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No exactamente.

- ¡Claro!- dijo sorprendiéndose- ¡Sin el uniforme no le había reconocido! ¡Usted me salvó el otro día!

- Tiene muy buena memoria.

- Sí, bueno...- dijo ruborizada- ¡Oh, disculpe! ¿Me sujeta un momento esto para...?

- Por supuesto- dijo Zonic agarrando los cafés mientras Zamy guardaba la cartera en su bolso.

- Muchas gracias, por todo... ya sabe. No le di las gracias siquiera por como arriesgó su vida para salvarme y...

- Es nuestro deber como Zone Cops ayudar al ciudadano.

- Ya, pero aún así...- Zamy puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó un claxon insistente llamarla desde la calle. Lo miró un tanto apurada y recogió los cafés que Zonic tenía en la mano haciendo que éste sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al rozárselas con las suyas. Zonic la acompañó hasta la puerta para abrírsela y se quedó mirándola seriamente mientras se metía en una preciosa limusina de color blanco para después alejarse de allí.

- Así que era verdad...- dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndolo pegar un brinco asustado.

- ¡Zector! ¡Zespio!- dijo asombrado- ¡¿Es que me estáis siguiendo o qué?!

- ¡De eso nada!- dijo Zector- También es nuestro día libre y vivimos por la zona. En cambio usted, señor... ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo por aquí?

- Puedes dejar de llamarme señor- le dijo Zonic- Ahora no estamos en el cuartel. Salí a dar una vuelta porque no me gusta estar ocioso en mi casa. Me aburría.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Puede acompañarnos se... digo Zonic!- dijo Zector echándole un brazo por encima.

- ¿Aquella no era la chica de las noticias?- preguntó Zespio.

- Sí- dijo mirándolo con una medio sonrisa- Parece que al final Zlaze se va a salir con la suya.

- Así que está con ese tal Zhadow- dijo pensativo el cocodrilo- ¿Desilusionado jefe?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?!

- Vamos- dijo dándole codazos- Confiese que le gusta. Lo hemos visto todo, ¿verdad Zespio?

Zespio sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró para el suelo ignorándolo.

- ¡Basta de tonterías!- le gritó Zonic- No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos descansando cuando tendríamos que estar persiguiendo por todo el multiuniverso a los Destructix. Si se salieran con la suya...

- Ya, ya...- dijo zarandeándolo de los hombros- ¡Relájate amigo! ¿Por qué siento que es el único que se preocupa?- dijo Zector- Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo y disfrutemos de lo que resta del día. No siempre podemos estar pendientes de lo que hacen los demás; creo que se las apañaran bien sin usted.

- Bien- suspiró pesadamente Zonic- Trataré de serenarme.

- Conozco un local de comida rápida que sirven unos Chilidogs espectaculares- dijo guiñándole un ojo Zector- ¿Por qué no vamos hasta allí caminando?

- Me parece bien- dijo más animado Zonic.

Zonic los acompañó fuera de la cafetería y empezaron a andar los tres por la calle. Mientras paseaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Zonic no pudo dejar de pensar que había sido una increíble coincidencia encontrarse a Zamy. ¿Por qué de todas las cafeterías de la ciudad tuvo que venir a esa precisamente? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tenido una conversación más interesante, ¿a quién se le ocurría decir semejantes tonterías sobre la seguridad del ciudadano? Seguramente habría quedado como un idiota... no como aquel Zhadow the Hedgehog que se había mostrado atento besando su mano. Frunció el ceño tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que no le llevaban a ninguna parte.

De pronto, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquel tipo era... ¡Scourge!

No se lo pensó dos veces y ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros salió a la carrera para seguirlo. El erizo verde sonrió con maldad y empezó a correr delante de él viendo que lo seguía muy de cerca. Zonic esquivaba a la gente lo mejor que podía- ¡Detente!- le gritó éste- ¡He dicho que pares!. Pero Scourge se metió por uno de los callejones perdiéndolo de vista un instante. Cuando llegó a la altura del callejón vio que éste lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

- Vaya - dijo Scourge- Parece que me tiene, oficial.

- ¡Queda bajo arresto!- dijo Zonic tratando de echar mano a sus esposas, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía el uniforme puesto. ¡Maldición!

- ¿Buscas algo?- dijo riendo- Creo que no estás en condiciones de luchar conmigo.

- No me hacen falta las armas para detenerte.

- Entonces, ven a por mí.

Ambos se lanzaron a atacarse con todas sus fuerzas cayendo y rodando por el suelo mientras trataban de someterse el uno al otro. Zonic le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que Scourge gritase por el dolor, pero se lo devolvió con un tremendo cabezazo que lo dejó un tanto mareado. Ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y Scourge lanzó al aire un Anillo de Deformación. El muy canalla pensaba huir nuevamente de él. No lo permitiría esta vez. Scourge lo agarró por la camiseta para acercarlo hasta su cara y hablarle de cerca.

- Vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo juntos- dijo tirando de él hacia el anillo. Zector y Zespio vieron con horror como su jefe era arrastrado a la fuerza por Scourge mientras se cerraba el aro tras de sí.

Zonic cayó desde el anillo y se incorporó. Reconocía aquella zona, pues se encontraba en el Mobius Prime. Todo era bastante extraño pues estaba en un ángulo de 90º con respecto a su realidad y lo veía todo en vertical.

Miró para todos lados y no vio a Scourge por ninguna parte; en cambio, se sorprendió de ver al Sonic original tumbado bajo uno de los árboles en actitud relajada.

- ¡Hey, Sonic Prime!- dijo Zonic entusiasmado de volver a verlo.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo Sonic incorporándose- ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Y ahora qué diantres quieres?

- De ti nada- dijo serio- Estaba persiguiendo a Scourge.

- ¿Otra vez escapó?- dijo suspirando- Por cierto, te veo algo distinto...

- Estaba en mi día de descanso.

- ¡Claro! ¡No llevas esa armadura tan rara y hortera!- dijo riendo- ¿Te dedicas a perseguir criminales en tus días libres? ¡Chico! ¡Deberías aprender más de mí!

- No estoy para bromas, Sonic- dijo seriamente- Tenemos que encontrarlo sino... ¡Wow!

Algo extraño estaba sucediéndole a Zonic. De repente había perdido su verticalidad respecto al Mobius Prime, era como si su gravedad hubiera cambiado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Sonic ayudándolo a levantarse después del duro golpe.

- ¿Por qué estoy en horizontal?- dijo sorprendido Zonic- No lo entiendo...

- ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí- sacudiéndose un poco el polvo- Voy a solucionar esto.

Zonic trató de activar la gravedad de su cinturón, pero no parecía funcionar correctamente y éste empezó a sudar frío al ver que no respondía.

- ¡No puede ser!- gritó- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Zonic?- lo miró preocupado Sonic- Es algo malo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Lo peor que me podría pasar! ¡No quiero ni pensar que se haya roto toda comunicación entre la No Zone con el Mobius Prime!- dijo cayendo al suelo derrotado.

- Y eso quiere decir que...

- Quiere decir que estoy aquí atrapado en tu realidad y no tengo forma de volver a mi Zona. ¡Ese maldito hijo de... me la ha vuelto a jugar!- dijo gritando y golpeando el suelo con fuerza- ¡Juro que te voy a despedazar Scourge! ¡Voy a ir a por ti y ahora es personal!

**Continuará.**

**¡Sorpresa! **

**Me lo he pensado mejor y creo que me da suficientemente tiempo como para actualizar dos días en semana (Lunes y Viernes). No me supone tanto estrés como pensé en un principio. Les dejo con el siguiente capítulo y deseando que les guste.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	4. Caso 3: New Mobotropolis

**Short Stories from the No Zone**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #3: New Mobotropolis**

Zonic aún no podía creerse que estaba atrapado en el Mobius Prime junto con su contraparte. Si no lo remediaban pronto podía quedarse atrapado durante días, semanas o incluso meses... Scourge tendría impunidad para hacer lo que quisiera mientras él permanecía de brazos cruzados esperando que le llegara una solución del cielo. No tenía forma de ponerse en contacto con sus compañeros, ¿cómo iban a saber que se encontraba allí?

Sonic lo seguía observando atentamente con los brazos cruzados esperando a que éste reaccionara de una vez, pero su paciencia no daba para tanto y prefirió sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, amigo, si no te tranquilizas un poco no vas a solucionar nada.

- No puedo estar tranquilo mientras ese tipo anda suelto y haciendo de las suyas. Además, ¿cómo piensas que voy a volver a mi realidad? No sabes el problema en el que me encuentro.

- Si quieres podemos ir a ver a mi amigo Tails- dijo animándolo- Es un genio con las máquinas y las telecomunicaciones, tal vez podamos hallar una solución para mandarte de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Zonic mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¡Muy en serio! ¡Vamos! ¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras tanto!- rió Sonic- A mis padres les va a dar algo cuando vean que tienen otro Sonic en casa.

- No quisiera molestar, pero gracias.

- Por cierto, ¿eres igual de rápido que yo?

- Más o menos- dijo alzando una ceja- Aunque estoy más acostumbrado a levitar en la gravedad de otras zonas. Nunca he probado correr de esa forma, normalmente vamos en coches patrulla.

- Ya... bueno, pero aquí son mis reglas- tomando la mano de Zonic - Entonces, será mejor que te agarres fuerte.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo asustado al tiempo que salían a velocidad supersónica de allí para dirigirse a la ciudad.

Cuando pararon se encontraron con una bonita ciudad de forma circular donde se respiraba mucha paz y armonía; llena de verdor y con bastantes zonas de recreo. Zonic se quedó admirándola desde la loma en la que se encontraban mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por la enorme carrera que había pegado Sonic. Más tranquilos decidieron que era mejor seguir andando al ver que tenía la cara un poco descompuesta por el viaje.

- Bienvenido a Nueva Mobotropolis- dijo Sonic alegremente- ¡Este es mi hogar!

- Parece bastante tranquilo- fue lo único que se le ocurría decir mientras veía pasar a la gente que se les quedaba mirando con la boca abierta y cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

- Pronto llegaremos a mi casa. ¡Te va a encantar!

- Seguro- trató de sonreír.

- Sólo... no te asustes de mi padre...

- Lo sé- dijo Zonic- Sé lo de su robotización.

- Cierto, tú lo sabes todo de mí- dijo torciendo el gesto- Eso me hace sentir incómodo a veces. ¿No habéis pensado alguna vez que los demás necesitamos intimidad para ciertas cosas?

Zonic se ruborizo un poco y lo miró de soslayo.

- ¿Crees que no tenemos vida propia? Necesitamos dormir de vez en cuando y no estamos **tan** pendientes de vosotros. Además, tenemos que salir a patrullar y detenemos a gente, ¿sabes?

- Es un alivio saberlo- dijo mirando al frente- Mira, esa de allí es mi casa.

Ambos avanzaron por la calle hasta llegar a una casita de forma circular hecha de madera, con ventanas redondeadas y un pequeño jardín de entrada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sonic la abrió para ver si había alguien en el interior.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Tío Charles?

- ¡Sonic!- dijo Bernie, la madre de Sonic- ¿Has regresado tan pronto?

- Sí, bueno... tengo que presentaros a alguien. ¿Estáis todos aquí?

- Sí, tú padre y tu tío están en el salón.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Nos puedes esperar allí mamá?

- ¡Cuánto misterio!- dijo sonriendo- ¡Está bien!

Sonic le hizo señas a Zonic para que lo siguiera al interior de la casa y lo condujo hasta las puertas del saloncito donde lo estaban esperando sus familiares. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos hizo las presentaciones.

- Os quiero presentar a mi contraparte, Zonic the Zone Cops.

- Buenas tardes- dijo con educación éste ante las miradas atónitas de los allí presentes que no salían de su asombro. Era como si Sonic tuviese un hermano gemelo.

- ¡Pero tú... pero él!- dijo su madre desconcertada- ¡Sois iguales!

- Es largo de explicar, pero digamos que por el momento vas a tener un hijo más.

- ¿Cómo?- dijeron los tres al unísono.

- No puede regresar al mundo en el que vive y, si no os importa, podría quedarse aquí hasta que hallemos una solución a su problema. Iré a hablar con Tails para ver si podemos ayudarle y solucionar esto cuanto antes. No tardaré en volver, así que podéis hablar de vuestras cosas.

- Sonic... yo...- trató de hablarle Zonic pero éste se fue a toda velocidad dejándolo a solas con sus familiares- Siento las molestias que les pueda causar.

- No es ninguna molestia- le sonrió la madre de Sonic- Soy Bernie, es un placer conocerte Zonic.

- Yo soy el padre de Sonic, Jules the Hedgehog. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros.

- Gracias, señor- dijo sonriendo tomando su mano para estrechársela.

- Nada de señor, sólo Jules.

- ¡Y a mí puedes decirme tío Chuck!

- Lo recordaré- dijo riendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Y este es Muttski!- dijo el tío Chuck mientras el perro saltaba encima de Zonic para lamerle la cara haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas horrorizado.

- ¡Cuánto lo sentimos!- dijo Bernie- Cree que eres nuestro hijo.

- No se preocupen- dijo limpiándose un poco- Nunca había visto un perro de cerca.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad que vienes de otro mundo?- preguntó Jules- Nos encantaría saber todo lo que podamos de ti si no te molesta. Sonic nunca nos habló de ti antes.

- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me van a acoger amablemente en su casa.

Mientras, en la No Zone, todos los Zone Cops trabajaban arduamente para restablecer las comunicaciones con el Mobius Prime. Zector y Zespio habían dado la voz de alarma al ver desaparecer a su jefe junto con Scourge, sin contar con que se había escuchado una fuerte detonación en la Interestatal Cósmica. La estructura se había venido literalmente abajo y no se podía cruzar por aquel camino, lo que estaba impidiendo regresar a Zonic a su realidad. Zally daba órdenes de manera frenética, pues era uno de los pocos policías que podían detener a Scourge; pero aquello les estaba suponiendo una pérdida de tiempo considerable con respecto a su búsqueda de los Destructix. Parecía que esos tipos habían espabilado y se estaban haciendo con el control de la situación.

- Agente, ¿cómo vamos con el restablecimiento de las comunicaciones?- preguntó Zally observando el movimiento acelerado de sus tropas que no paraban de teclear en sus puestos de mando.

- Estamos intentando hallar algún camino alterno mientras reparamos el trozo de interestatal, teniente.

- Muy bien. Cuando sepan algo avísenme sin falta.

- Sí, señora.- dijo el oficial sin apartar la mirada de las pantallas.

Zally salió al pasillo y vio las caras preocupadas de todos. A pesar del carácter serio e introvertido de Zonic era un líder muy admirado por los demás Zone Cops. Sintió la necesidad de ir a su puesto para comprobar que al menos podría seguirlo a través de los monitores. Pero no fue la única que había pensado en esa posibilidad; Zespio y Zlaze también estaban observando atentamente.

- ¿Pudieron ver algo?- preguntó ésta haciendo que los dos la saludasen formalmente.

- Teniente- dijo Zespio-, parece que al perder el enlace con el Mobius Prime tampoco podemos verlo.

- Me temía algo así- dijo decepcionada- Sólo podemos esperar y rezar porque no necesite refuerzos. Ahora está solo y no podríamos ayudarle aunque quisiéramos.

- No tema- comentó Zlaze- Se sabe cuidar bastante bien.

- Tienes razón, será mejor confiar en sus habilidades- coincido Zally con ella. Los tres se miraron con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué estaría pasando en esos momentos con Zonic?

De vuelta al Mobius Prime, Zonic había terminado de contarles su relato a los familiares de Sonic que no salían de su asombro al saber que existían tantas versiones de ellos mismos en el universo. Aquello los había dejado totalmente sorprendidos y entusiasmados.

- ¿Y dices que Sonic será el campeón de todas las realidades?- indagó Jules- ¡No sabes el orgullo que eso supone para mí! ¡Cuando yo era joven...!

- Jules...- dijo Bernie poniendo los ojos en blanco- No es hora de contar tus historias al chico, creo que le gustaría ir con Sonic para ver cómo está la situación. ¿No es verdad?

- Bueno...- dijo apurado- Sí, me gustaría saber si ha podido hablar con Tails y si ya saben a qué puede deberse que no pueda regresar. Tal vez más tarde podemos continuar hablando.

- Tienes razón- dijo Jules- ¿Sabes cómo ir al taller de Tails?

- No creo que tenga mucha pérdida- dijo Zonic poniéndose en pie.

- Si quieres Chuck puede acompañarte- dijo la madre de Sonic- También puedes llevarte a Muttski si lo prefieres, él sabe el camino.

- Creo que esa es una buena idea- haciéndole señas al perro- ¡Vamos, chico!- dijo al tiempo que salía por las puertas seguido del perro.

- Creo que no es muy distinto de nuestro Sonic- dijo riendo Bernie- Sólo espero que Muttski no haga de las suyas y se escape como siempre para perseguir a las ardillas...

Tails y Sonic hablaban mientras todo esto ocurría. El zorro no podía salir de su asombro al enterarse de la noticia de que Zonic había regresado una vez más y esta vez por culpa de Scourge.

- Sabes, Tails, estoy pensando en pedirle a Sally que haga hijo adoptivo de Mobius a Scourge. Ese tipo pasa más tiempo en nuestra zona que en la suya propia.

- Sí que es verdad- dijo tecleando en su portátil- No deja de darnos problemas. ¿Qué es lo que estará buscando ahora y para qué?. Me encantaría saberlo.

- El para qué te lo puedo decir yo claramente- dijo Sonic- Busca hacerse poderoso y gobernarnos a todos como siempre ha querido. No parará hasta conseguir sus propósitos.

- Bueno, esto ya casi está- dijo Tails- Vamos a echar un vistazo a la interestatal cósmica para ver cómo anda la situación de las carreteras- A Tails se le ensombreció el rostro al ver que muchas zonas estaban incomunicadas desde el último ataque del Dr. Nega, pero las peores noticias era que la única vía que quedaba conectada al Mobius Prime había sido dañada también.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo?- preguntó con interés Sonic.

- ¿Pretendes que hackee las bases de datos de los Zone Cops?- dijo Tails mirándolo con una medio sonrisa en los labios- Podría hacerse pero...

- ¡¿Y a qué estamos esperando?!

- Eso sería un delito.

- Pero... contamos con la autorización de un Zone Cop- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice- Creo que si les echamos una mano a esos tipos nos lo agradecerán. Además, el señor simpatía está deseando volver a su mundo y yo de deshacerme de él. No quiero que mi reputación caiga en picado por su culpa; sólo espero que no salga de mi casa porque sino...

Zonic no paraba de dar carreras de un lado a otro tratando de seguir a Muttski por todo Mobotropolis. Aquel animal estaba fuera de control y no paraba de corretear y ladrar por todas partes mientras seguía a todo bicho viviente que veía pasar por delante de sus narices.

- ¡Quién me mandaría a mi confiar en un cachorro para guiarme!- dijo Zonic cansado apoyándose pesadamente en el tronco de un árbol para tomar un poco de aire pues se estaba asfixiando. De pronto, sintió como alguien le saltaba encima para abrazarlo por la espalda, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en él.

- ¡Ya eres mío, Sonic!- dijo la voz de Amy- ¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien?

Zonic se había quedado petrificado y ruborizado en el sitio. Lo menos que se esperaba era que la propia Amy Rose se le abrazase por la espalda sorprendiéndolo. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

- ¿Estás... enfadado conmigo?- dijo retrocediendo- Si es así, perdona.

Ésta se dio media vuelta cabizbaja cuando sintió que era retenida por el brazo y se volvió dudosa a mirarlo. Zonic miraba su mano incrédulo alrededor del brazo de la chica.

- _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido retenerla?!-_ pensó Zonic para sus adentros mientras Amy lo miraba con cara interrogante.- ¡No es eso!- rió apurado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes bien Sonic?

- Per... perfectamente- tratando de buscar una explicación- Estaba sacando al perro.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Por ahí- dijo apurado- ¿Y tú que tal Amy?

- Te encuentro muy raro- dijo mirándolo seriamente- No estás como siempre.

- ¿Ah no?- empezó a sudar Zonic- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tú dirías: "Piérdete, Amy" o "Esto no es cosa de niñas" o "Suéltame".

- Es que hoy me siento... distinto- dijo tratando de sonar convincente- No creas que no te aprecio como una buena amiga, Amy.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada- Entonces, ¿por qué no tenemos una cita tú y yo?

- Pues verás...- empezó a decir- Es que...

- No te apures- dijo con una triste sonrisa- Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus negativas.

- Amy...

- Supongo que has quedado con Sally y por eso estás tan arreglado. ¡No lo había comprendido!

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Sí que quiero una cita contigo!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Amy se ruborizó intensamente ante tal confesión y no pudo soportar la emoción; tampoco pudo evitar desmayarse ante las narices de Zonic que no sabía qué diantres iba a pasar ahora con ellos. Pero le había dado tanta pena que por una vez quiso hacerla feliz. Sólo esperaba que esto no le supusiera una sanción grave en su expediente. Cuando la chica recobró el conocimiento vio que "Sonic" mantenía su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo mirándola desde lo alto.

- ¿Estoy soñando?

- No, para nada- le sonrió con ternura haciendo que el corazón de Amy bailara en su pecho. Jamás le había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa ni siquiera mirando a la mismísima Sally.- ¿Puedes incorporarte sin marearte o caerte de nuevo?

- Creo que sí- dijo mientras era ayudada por Zonic a sentarse en el césped.

- ¿Qué planes tienes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

- Nunca me lo había planteado- dijo dudosa- Como siempre dices que no.

- Pero algo querrás hacer que te guste, ¿no?

- ¿¡Podemos hacer un picnic!?- dijo emocionada- ¡No tardaré mucho en hacer la comida!

- ¡Me parece una estupenda idea!

- ¡Genial!- dijo saltando de alegría- ¡Espérame aquí! ¡No tardo!

Zonic suspiró pesadamente mientras la veía alejarse muy contenta por el camino. Sintió un enorme lametón en la cara y miró al perro de Sonic con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eres un traidor- le habló- Si no fuera por ti no me la hubiese encontrado; ahora no me queda más remedio que disimular que soy tu dueño para no romperle el corazón. Y por cierto, ¿dónde demonios se mete Sonic que lleva un rato desaparecido? ¿No es tan rápido el señor "me creo el mejor"?

En ese momento, Sonic y Tails accedían a las bases de la No Zone después de muchos intentos fallidos. Ambos chocaron las manos con alegría al ver que al fin estaba dando resultado los esfuerzos de Tails. Éste se puso a teclear entusiasmado en su ordenador y fue buscando rutas alternativas para conectar los dos mundos. Si se daba prisa podría restablecerlo en un par de horas y no tendrían que esperar mucho para que Zonic volviese a su hogar. Seguramente esta noticia lo alegraría y no pondría excusas al haber vulnerado la seguridad de la No Zona; o al menos eso esperaban y que no acabaran en la Zona Prisión.

Zonic se había echado a descansar debajo del árbol como solía hacer Sonic cuando sintió la voz de Amy que había regresado bastante rápido. Se quedó con la boca abierta al verla vestida con un bonito traje de cuadritos amarillo y blanco, con sandalias y una pamela blanca con margaritas. Llevaba un canasto con el almuerzo que había preparado para los dos y sonreía feliz.

- Siento el retraso- dijo ésta- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

- En absoluto- dijo ayudándola a sentarse.

- Traje todo lo necesario para hacer un picnic- dijo al tiempo que sacaba platos y cubiertos para extenderlos sobre un mantel que había traído de su casa- Verás que lo vamos a pasar bien.

- Por supuesto- Zonic le dedicó una sonrisa mientras colocaba junto con Amy todo lo necesario para almorzar. Una vez terminado el trabajo la chica empezó a sacar del cesto todo tipo de alimentos- Amy, ¿de verdad que has hecho todo esto tú sola en tan poco tiempo?- dijo sudando Zonic.

- Sí, es que cuando cocino me entusiasmo. Piensas como yo que me he pasado, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... será mejor que empecemos antes de que se enfríen esos Chilidogs que tienen tan buena pinta.

- ¡Que aproveche!- dijeron ambos dando buena cuenta de la comida. Mientras, estos eran ajenos a que estaban siendo observados de lejos por las caras atónitas de los amigos de Sonic. Sally, Bunnie y Antoine no podían salir de su asombro al verlos riendo y comiendo juntos.

- No creo que sea lo que parece Sally- dijo Bunnie viendo la cara descompuesta de su amiga- Seguro que hay una explicación para esto. ¡Seguro que es el cumpleaños de Amy!

- No estamos en septiembre- dijo con voz sombría- Lo que más me duele es el hecho de que no nos hayan invitado siquiera a almorzar con ellos. ¡Con la de veces que la invito yo!

- Ciegto, desde aquí puedo oleg una exquisita tagta de manzana- dijo Antoine- ¿Y si nos acegcamos?

- ¡De eso nada!- dijo alterada Sally- ¡No pienso arrastrarme hasta ellos!

- Tú te lo pierdes, Sal- dijo la coneja- Nosotros vamos.

Los tres saludaron al llegar a la altura de los dos erizos que se volvieron sorprendidos a mirarlos. Amy se quedó un poco pálida al ver a Sally allí delante de ellos y después miró la cara de Zonic que permanecía serio mirándolos.

- ¡Qué buen día hace!- comentó Bunnie- ¿Están haciendo un picnic los dos?

- Si se quieren unir...- dijo Amy apurada- Hice demasiada comida de todas formas.

- ¡Gracias!- dijeron Antoine y Bunnie al mismo tiempo.

- Sonic- dijo Sally aún en pie- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Muy bien- poniéndose lentamente en pie para caminar unos metros junto a ella- ¿Qué pasa Sally?

- ¿Por qué estás con Amy Rose a solas? ¿Es que has perdido alguna apuesta con Knuckles o qué?

- ¿Eso piensas?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Amy también es amiga mía, ¿existe algún problema?

- No, supongo que tienes razón- dijo avergonzada- pero no he podido evitar ponerme un poquito celosa.

- Vaya...-suspiró-, así que sólo era eso. No tienes que preocuparte de nada, ahora vamos a comer.

- Vale, pero quiero que me des un beso- dijo tomándolo de la cara para acercarlo a la suya.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- dándole un empujón para apartarla de él. Todos se quedaron mirándolos con sorpresa ante el rechazo aparente de Sonic. La más sorprendida era la propia princesa Sally.

- Sonic...- dijo al tiempo que le daba un manotazo a la mano de Zonic que intentó ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Se sentía arrepentido por lo sucedido pero ya era demasiado tarde y tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

- No pienses mal de mí- dijo éste- Yo no soy quien creéis que soy.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así?- dijo entre lágrimas- Te odio.

- Lo que yo le decía a Tails- dijo el verdadero Sonic haciendo acto de presencia- ¡Si es que no te puedo dejar solo un momento sin que vuelvas mi mundo del revés! ¿Qué está pasando Zonic?

- ¡¿Zonic?!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver a los dos erizos azules.

- Lo siento- dijo disculpándose el Zone Cop- Mi verdadero nombre es Zonic the Hedgehog y soy un agente de la ley en la No Zona. Mi trabajo consiste en vigilar las múltiples realidades de Sonic para la estabilidad y seguridad del multiuniverso.

- ¿Y quién nos salva de ti, amigo?- dijo Sonic con las manos en la cintura- Sal, ¿estás bien?

- Ahora comprendo todo- dijo mirando a ambos- Os parecéis tanto que yo pensé...

- No eres la única, ¿verdad Amy?- dijo Sonic girándose a mirarla pero ésta había salido corriendo sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia hasta ese momento.

Amy no podía ver nada con los ojos anegados en sus propias lágrimas. Se sentía engañada por aquel tipo que se hizo pasar por Sonic. Por una vez había pensado que le iba a dar una oportunidad para estar los dos juntos sin tener a nadie más alrededor, para poder hablar tranquilamente, pero todo era nada más que una farsa. Se había reído de ella y de sus sentimientos... se sentía tan desgraciada.

De pronto, sintió una risa conocida y su corazón se paró un instante. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien más y se acercó a observar entre unos arbustos. Desde su escondite pudo ver a Scourge hablando con un tipo extraño, aunque le recordaba mucho al doctor Eggman, pero éste no iba vestido igual y el pelo de su bigote era canoso y no castaño. Lo mejor sería avisar a Sonic y los otros de que Scourge se encontraba nuevamente en Mobius tratando de hacer una de las suyas y además con un tipo desconocido para ellos. Trató de marcharse discretamente del lugar, pero con tan mala fortuna que una de las sandalias se le quedó enganchada en una ramita del suelo haciéndola caer alertando a ambos. Scourge no tardó en descubrirla y sonreír malévolamente haciéndola gritar asustada. Sonic sintió algo dentro de él que le impulsó a salir en su ayuda ante las miradas de todos. Zonic apretó los puños y fue tras él.

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes? ¿Podrán detener a Scourge a tiempo o será demasiado tarde para Amy? ¿Podrá Zonic volver a su casa?**

**Pues sigan leyendo el viernes y se enterarán de la verdad. Hasta entonces...**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	5. Caso 4: Reencuentros en la Tercera Fase

**Short Stories from the No Zone**

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #4: Reencuentros en la Tercera Fase.**

Zonic no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando en el Mobius Prime, si no se hubiese encontrado con la Amy original y si la hubiese ignorado como si él mismo fuera Sonic... aquello no hubiera pasado nunca. ¿Dónde podía estar metida la pequeña eriza rosa? ¿Y por qué Sonic había salido corriendo tan de repente? ¿Sería verdad que le importaba tanto la seguridad de Amy como para tomar la iniciativa de ir a buscarla?

Sonic miraba para todos lados intentando hallarla en alguna parte de Nueva Mobotropolis, pero lo más seguro era que se hubiese refugiado en los bosques de alrededor de la ciudadela. Eso era un acto inconsciente de parte de la eriza. Todos sus amigos la estaban llamando por su nombre pero no respondía y aquello estaba preocupando al resto de grupo.

- Sonic, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Sally- ¿Y si ha sido capturada por alguno de los robots de Eggman?

- No digas eso, la vamos a encontrar- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Debemos mantener la calma en estos momentos. Ya veréis como todo se solucio...- un grito se escuchó bastante cerca de ellos y reconocieron la voz de Amy que parecía muy asustada.

Sonic salió corriendo gritando su nombre seguido por los demás de cerca. Cuando llegaron al claro de un bosquecillo de sauces, pudieron ver con horror como Amy era retenida por Scourge y un tipo al que no habían visto antes. Sin embargo, Zonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apretó los puños con fuerza maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sabía que tenía que estar detrás de todas estas acciones...

- ¡NEGA!- gritó el erizo- ¡Suelta inmediatamente a Amy!

- ¡Vaya!, pero si es nuestro joven Zone Cop, el agente Zonic. ¿Qué tal se está en tu nueva gravedad? ¿Le vas cogiendo el gusto?, porque no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades de volver a atravesar tu zona.

- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

- Por mí no te preocupes- rió- Sabes que soy la contraparte de Eggman, un genio científico. ¿Crees que tengo algún tipo de impedimento en ir saltando de zona en zona? ¡No creí que fueras tan ingenuo!

- ¡Maldita sea!- apretó los dientes con fuerza.- De todas formas a quien quieres es a mí y no a la chica, así que libérala inmediatamente sino...

- ¡Claro! ¡Tus órdenes son como música celestial para mis oídos! ¡Scourge, trae a la chica!

Scourge la retenía fuertemente por los brazos y ante el asombro de todos vieron como éste utilizaba un berilo anarquía para transformarse en su súper forma haciendo elevar a Amy por los aires con él entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó Sonic- ¡Ha dicho que la sueltes enseguida, Scourge!

- Claro, Sonic... pero ¿dónde exactamente?- todos vieron como se sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo lanzaba justo debajo de ellos. Era un enorme anillo de deformación y observaron con espanto como sujetaba a Amy para dejarla caer en cualquier momento.

- Estos anillos son bastante traicioneros- comentó Scourge- Puedes caer sobre una mullida cama y no sufrir daño alguno o... caer por un enorme precipicio o... incluso puede comunicarse con un agujero negro... ¡Qué interesante!, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que le va a tocar a tu amiguita, Sonic?

- ¡No, por favor!- dijo Amy muy asustada- ¡No quiero morir!

- Es una verdadera pena. Para una vez que te habías puesto tan bonita para Sonic... y mira cómo vas a acabar el día. Seguramente tu héroe no piensa mover un dedo por ti ahora que tengo mi súper forma, está muerto de miedo. Míralo.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó llorosa Amy- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Resiste, Amy!- dijo Sonic mirando la manera de llegar hasta ellos.

Zonic también se puso en guardia y empezó a pensar en algo que le sirviera para llegar hasta ellos. Si sólo tuviera la gravedad de la No Zona podría alcanzarlos sin dificultad, pero estando en el suelo y sin armas no podía hacer gran cosa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con Amy si no lograban ayudarla?

Mientras, Tails tecleaba a toda velocidad en su ordenador para poder terminar de hallar alguna coordenada que les sirviera de puente a la No Zona. Ya casi lo tenía y en cuestión de minutos podría comunicarse con los compañeros de Zonic. Sólo esperaba que nada malo estuviese ocurriendo mientras él trataba de resolver el problema del Zone Cop. Por su parte, uno de los agentes que trabajaban en la reforma de las comunicaciones con el Mobius Prime, alertó a la teniente Zally de que algo o alguien estaba tratando de contactar con ellos. La ardilla empezó a dar órdenes para que intentaran crear un enlace entre los dos puntos para ponerse en contacto con el intruso. Fuera quien fuera tenía que ser un verdadero genio para haber encontrado una debilidad en sus bases de datos.

- Teniente, creo que tenemos una imagen del hacker.

- Muéstremela.

Ante el asombro de todos los Zone Cops que se encontraban en la sala pudieron ver la cara risueña de un zorrito de dos colas. Zally no podía salir de su asombro al ver que apenas tendría unos ocho años de edad y, sin embargo, había conseguido contactar con ellos rápidamente.

- Identifíquese- dijo Zally con autoridad.

- ¿Sally?- preguntó extrañado Tails al ver a la contraparte de su amiga- ¿Cómo has...? ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Eres otra Sally!. Me llamo Miles Prower pero mis amigos me llaman Tails.

- Un placer, Tails- dijo sonriente ésta- ¿Por qué querías contactar con nosotros?

- Creo que están buscando a uno de los suyos.

- ¿Te refieres a Zonic?- dijo alertada- ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

- Salió con Sonic, pero todo está básicamente bien... excepto porque no puede volver a su Zona. Estaba tratando de hallar una solución a su problema y creo que puedo ayudarles en eso.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¡Apenas eres un niño!

- Si he llegado a contactar con ustedes no creo que tenga mucha más dificultad para crear un nuevo enlace entre la No Zona y Mobius. ¿Están dispuestos a cooperar conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo emocionada- ¡Haremos todo lo que nos indiques!

- Perfecto... sólo una cosa más.

- Dinos.

- Esto no cuenta como infracción de la ley, ¿verdad?

- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, pequeño- dijo riendo Zally- Ahora vamos a ponernos a trabajar para abrir una de las vías con seguridad.

- De acuerdo- dijo Tails entusiasmado.

Mientras tanto, Zonic y los demás estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hacia Scourge quien sostenía precariamente a Amy por encima del anillo a la espera de las órdenes del Dr. Nega. El corazón de Zonic empezó a palpitar con fuerza al ver que la chica estaba en serio peligro y en cuestión de segundos podría caer a quién sabe qué parte del universo.

De pronto, vio su oportunidad al ver que la nave de Nega volaba a baja altura. Salió corriendo hacia él ante el asombro de todos los presentes y saltó sobre el científico que se elevó con el Zone Cop haciéndolo girar en el aire para derribarlo. Por su parte, Sonic le pidió a Bunnie que lo impulsara hacia la nave para unirse a Zonic y poder ayudarle en su lucha encarnizada contra Nega mientras Scourge contemplaba seriamente la pelea como el resto. Los dos erizos intentaban sujetarse lo mejor que podían mientras eran girados a toda velocidad en el aire. Zonic se agarraba al cristal de la silla transportadora de Nega y le daba fuertes puñetazos para tratar de alcanzar la consola de mandos del aparato mientras que Sonic estaba intentando sujetarse a una de las alas para no caerse.

- ¡Malditos erizos!- dijo Nega- ¿Quién os ha invitado a subir?

- Ordena a Scourge que suelte a Amy- ordenó Zonic- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Acaso crees que estás en condiciones de darme órdenes?- rió

Zonic frunció el ceño y giró sobre sí mismo para darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Nega ante la mirada incrédula de Sonic quien no se esperaba una actuación así de parte del Zone Cop. El científico cayó hacia atrás en el asiento y Zonic tomó los mandos para estabilizar la nave mientras que Sonic conseguía subirse finalmente al interior.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Amy- le apremió Sonic para que pusiera rumbo hacia la eriza.

Scourge apretó los afilados dientes con fuerza y ante la derrota inminente del doctor se dispuso a soltar a Amy al vacio. Zonic no pudo evitar el impulso de lanzarse hacia ella para cogerla en el aire mientras la veía caer desde lo alto entre los gritos de angustia de ésta. La tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos esperando el fatal desenlace para ambos cuando sintió como si una cuerda le tirase desde la boca del estómago haciendo que se parase en un ángulo extraño ante las miradas asombradas de todos. La gravedad de la No Zona había regresado justo a tiempo para evitar la caída de ambos por el anillo. Scourge no se podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido por no poder acabar con aquella pesadilla de agente y recogió el aro para poder escapar a otra zona más segura. No esperaría a Nega quien seguramente acabaría en la Zona Prisión.

- Sonic, ¡cuidado!- gritó Sally al ver que Nega había reaccionado y lo empujaba fuera de la nave haciéndolo caer al suelo. Suerte que Sonic había realizado un Spin Dash y había parado el golpe.

- No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero eso no me detendrá Zonic.- dijo Nega malhumorado- No creas que esto acaba aquí. No les temo a los tuyos. He escapado en más de una ocasión y esta vez no es distinto. Suerte la próxima vez- dijo al tiempo que sacaba un extraño mando y abría un portal a otra dimensión.

- Ha escapado- dijo Sonic- Sólo espero que no se atreva a volver por aquí. La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte, ¿cierto, Zonic?

Zonic mantenía a Amy aún contra él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. La eriza permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con algunos temblores por el miedo que había pasado. Sin embargo, lentamente fue tranquilizándose y se quedó cara a cara con su salvador quien la miraba seriamente. Amy se ruborizó un poco al ver que aquel desconocido la tenía aún sujeta y ¡en el aire!. Amy no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito al ver que se encontraban en una posición extraña y a bastante altura del suelo. Zonic no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapase.

- No temas- le dijo- Te ayudaré a bajar a tierra, sólo pon tus pies encima de los míos. Bajaremos andando, ya lo verás.

- ¿Andando dices?- dijo agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello mientras veía sorprendida que estaban caminando en posición vertical como si realmente allí hubiese un camino invisible hasta el suelo.

Zonic la depositó con cuidado en el mullido césped ante la alegría de los demás compañeros de ésta quienes se acercaron a ver más de cerca al Zone Cop. Tails llegaba volando justo en ese momento con su portátil en las manos.

- ¡Sonic!- gritó- ¡Lo logré!

- ¡Buen trabajo, Tails!- dijo Sonic alzando el pulgar a su colega- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo, amigo. Espero que no nos veamos en una laaaarga temporada.

- Yo también lo espero- dijo sonriendo de lado- Aunque creo que eso no va a poder ser si Nega anda detrás de las Sol Emerald. Supongo que tienes claro que te necesitamos Sonic Prime.

- Sí, ya... bueno- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Que te vaya bien.

- Cuando quieras puedo abrir el portal para que vuelvas a tu zona- le dijo Tails- Es seguro.

- Estoy totalmente convencido de ello- dijo asintiendo- Estoy listo.

Tails tecleó algunas coordenadas y vio como un bucle se abría en el espacio ante las miradas de todos los presentes que miraban al erizo con seriedad. Zonic se estaba dando media vuelta cuando una voz lo llamó ante su asombro.

- ¡Espera!- dijo Amy- Quería darte las gracias.

- ¿A mí?- dijo sorprendido Zonic- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde?

- Pero en verdad lo pasamos bien y me gusta mucho la acción- dijo sonriente-¡Gracias!

- No hay de qué.

- Sólo una cosa más- dijo algo avergonzada y haciéndole señas para que bajara a su altura. Amy le dijo algo al oído que no escuchó nadie más que Zonic, el cual se ruborizó intensamente ante la petición de la eriza quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Éste tragó pesadamente y miró a Sonic que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

- Yo... no sé...- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¡Por favor!- dijo Amy uniendo sus manos en súplica.

Zonic asintió decidido y el corazón de Amy empezó a latir con fuerza. El Zone Cop puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para inclinarse sobre ella mientras ésta cerraba los ojos a la espera de que la besara; pero ante el asombro de los dos algo se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Alto, Romeo!- dijo serio Sonic- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con nuestra Amy?

- Pues yo...

- ¡Amy es demasiado joven para citas y besos! ¡Sólo tiene doce años!

- Sí, pero...

- ¡Debe disfrutar de su inocencia por unos cuantos años más!- dijo levemente ruborizado- Después... tendrá mucho tiempo para esas cosas.

- Sonic- dijo seriamente Zonic- No creo que le dé tiempo si la asfixias. Quítale la mano de la boca.

- ¿Qué? ¡Wow! ¡Lo siento, Amy! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Aire!- dijo medio ahogada.

Zonic suspiró pesadamente y después miró a Sonic para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

- Cuídala bien,- le dijo- es una gran chica. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como ella...

- ¡Vete ya pesado!- Zonic sólo se encogió de hombros y se lanzó por el bucle hacia su realidad dejando a los demás en el Mobius Prime.- ¡Al fin se fue! ¡Libre!

- Sí...- dijo Amy apenada.

- Oye, Amy- dijo Sonic poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros- ¿Qué tal si continuamos todos con el picnic si no se lo han comido las hormigas? ¡Esos Chilidogs tenían una pinta estupenda!

- ¡Claro!- dijo Bunnie entusiasmada- ¡Corramos a por la comida! ¡Me muero de hambre tras una batalla!

- ¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada!

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!...

Por su parte, en la Interestatal Cósmica, todos estaba expectantes a que reapareciera de un momento a otro Zonic. Todos sus compañeros pudieron ver como un portal se abría ante ellos y una silueta conocida avanzaba lentamente caminando hacia ellos. Zally y Zlaze no dudaron ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia él sorprendiéndolo al abrazarlo las dos entre palabras ininteligibles. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Los demás también se acercaron hasta Zonic para saludarlo y ver más de cerca a su jefe quien no salía de su asombro.

- ¡DEJEN PASO!-gritó Zector- ¡ ATRÁS! ¡ATRÁS!

Zector y Zespio aparecieron ante sus ojos y vio con horror como el cocodrilo se lanzaba hacia él para apartar de un manotazo a las dos chicas para abrazar a Zonic entre lágrimas. Éste intentaba zafarse de Zector quien no estaba por la labor de soltarlo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIANTES TE CREES QUE HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Jefecito!- snif- ¡Todos le hemos echado mucho de menos! ¡Creímos que había muerto!

- Ya ves que no...- dijo cansinamente- Ahora puedes soltarme.

Zector lo soltó de mala gana y después Zonic lo miró con la cara más seria que había visto en su vida. Todos se echaron a temblar y miraron para otra parte al ver que no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

- ¿Alguno más tiene deseos de abrazarme?- dijo con las manos en las caderas. Zonic miró a todos que permanecían con la cara pálida excepto Zespio que miraba hacia abajo ruborizado como siempre.- No me lo puedo creer...- dijo estrechando la mirada y suspirando derrotado. Ante la mirada atónita de todos le abrió los brazos al camaleón para que también pudiera abrazarlo. Fue un contacto muy leve pero fue suficiente para contentarlo.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, señor!- dijo saludándolo militarmente.

- Gracias, Zespio- dijo Zonic para después dirigirse al resto- Muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí todo este tiempo. Han sido sólo unas cuantas horas pero parece que haya pasado un mes desde entonces. Me da gusto volver a verlos.

- ¡Nosotros igual, señor!- dijo uno de los agentes y todos coincidieron con él aclamándolo.

Una vez en el Cuartel General, Zonic se dirigió como siempre a su despacho para ver que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado antes de su desaparición. Se sentó pesadamente en su asiento y empezó a encender las pantallas para seguir visualizando a los Sonics. Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia a su lado y se giró lentamente hacia ella para mirarla. Zally lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Zonic trató de ignorarla, pero al ser su superior no tuvo más remedio que hablarle.

- Teniente Zally- comenzó- Gracias por darse prisa en traerme de vuelta.

- Fue gracias a Tails Prime- contestó ésta- Sin su ayuda no lo hubiésemos conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Ese chico es un genio y nos vendría bien alguien como él.

- Seguro.

- Te... he echado mucho de menos- le confesó- Sentí mucho miedo por ti.

- No sé por qué...- Zally se le había abrazado alrededor.

- Porque es esto lo que siente mi otro yo- dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción- ¿No es así?

- Zally...-Ambos fueron interrumpidos en ese momento por la visita de Zlaze quien los miraba seriamente mientras se separaban un tanto avergonzados.

- Tiene una llamada, teniente.

- Enseguida- dijo ésta seria- Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

Zonic se quedó solo y pensativo. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Suspiró pesadamente y vio como una de las pantallas trataba de encenderse. Jamás la había visto emitir nada, ¿qué querría mostrarle? Zonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una sonrisa se fue formando en su cara, pero... ¿por qué?

**Hola a todos, siento no haber actualizado el viernes como prometí pero se me han juntado una serie de cosas y no he estado este fin de semana en mi casa. Bueno, tengo varios anuncios que hacerles, uno bueno y otro malo... o depende. Primero lo malo.**

**Siento que esta historia no tiene muchos lectores como mi primer fics de Sonic, pero es comprensible al tratarse de un personaje de Archie comics y muchos no tienen acceso a estas historias (comics). Zonic no es tan conocido después de todo y quise hacer algo especial con él, aunque no está dando los resultados esperados. Bueno, no necesito un millón de visitas para saber que muchos me siguen pero... tengo en mente otros proyectos y esto me está quitando tiempo. Para ir al grano, siento mucho anunciar que esta historia se quedará en suspenso temporalmente si no me piden al menos siete personas que la continúe. Sorry, pero así es la vida. Ya que si voy a continuarla es porque de verdad, de verdad de la buena tienen un mínimo de interés.**

**Ahora las buenas noticias. Cuando hablo de otros proyectos me refiero a que estoy intentando traducir los comics de Archie al español para los fans de Sonic. Esto me quita muchísimo tiempo y me está creando unos dolores de espalda impresionantes pero me encantaría compartir las historias de nuestro querido erizo azul, así que desinteresadamente lo estoy traduciendo por mi cuenta con los scans de la página Tails Kicks ass, que por desgracia están todos en inglés. ¡Obvio!**

**Así que ya lo saben, todo depende de ustedes. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Saludos de Rinoa83**


	6. Caso 5: Rosa Negra

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #5: Rosa negra**

Había pasado un mes desde que Zonic había estado atrapado en el Mobius Prime; pero aún no habían conseguido tener noticias sobre el paradero de Eggman Nega o los Destructix. Aquello ponía de muy mal humor a Zonic quien se pasaba los días encerrado mirando aquellos monitores en busca de algún indicio sobre éstos. Todo había sido inútil, es como si se hubieran esfumado del universo; aunque aquello era imposible, por supuesto.

Sus compañeros lo dejaban ya por imposible tras tratar de animarlo y distraerlo; pero la tenacidad del joven Zone Cop no conocía descanso y sólo podían mirarlo desde lejos mientras lo veían mirar serio aquellas pantallas en la oscuridad de su despacho.

Zespio meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho; Zector se volvió a mirarlo mientras ponía una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

- No creo que sea sano que se lleve tanto tiempo ahí dentro solo- comentó Zespio- Como siga así va a consumirse en la oscuridad.

- ¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer nosotros? Ya hemos intentado hablar con él; hemos tratado de hablar con la teniente Zally para que le asigne algún caso, pero por desgracia no se encuentra en nuestra dimensión. Lo único que se me ocurre es meterle fuego a su despacho para que salga de una vez. Eso sería un buen trabajo para Zlaze...-mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Conmigo no cuenten para esa burrada!- dijo indignada la gata- Además, se trata de que salga no de matarlo. Debemos dejarlo solo, ya es mayorcito para que tome sus propias decisiones.

- Muy acertado de tu parte, Zlaze- dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos.

Zonic tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y llevaba una taza de café en las manos mientras los miraba seriamente a todos.

- ¡Jefe! ¿Ha decidido salir ya de su encierro voluntario?- preguntó Zector.

Zonic se encogió de hombros y miró los papeles que había encima de la mesa sin decir nada. Dejó la taza de café a un lado del escritorio y miró algo con atención. Los demás se le acercaron con curiosidad a ver qué era tan importante. La vena de la frente le iba a estallar a Zonic en cualquier momento.

- ¡Quieren dejar de echarse encima mía!- les gritó- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

- Es la curiosidad, jefe- dijo Zespio- ¿Por qué se ha puesto tan serio de repente?

- ¡Oh, eso...!- dijo más tranquilo- Estaba mirando la ficha de un nuevo oficial.

- ¡¿Un nuevo oficial?!- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

- Sí...- suspiró- un novato, supongo; pero... parece que viene recomendado por la teniente Zally y siento bastante curiosidad por saber quién es y qué habilidades tiene. Pocas veces la he visto hacer cualquier halago a una persona.

- Excepto a usted...-dijo Zlaze por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que lo oyese Zonic que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar ruborizarse el erizo quien tosió para disimular.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo dice que llega?- preguntó Zector.

- Hoy mismo- contestó Zonic seriamente y después sonrió- Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado.

- ¿Tiene foto?- preguntó Zlaze.

- ¡Oh, sí!- dijo Zonic mostrándoles la foto del chico- ¡Y es muy mono!, ¿verdad, agente Zlaze?

- No es mi tipo- echándole una mirada retadora a su jefe-, por mí puede quedárselo.

- ¿Tú crees que es mi tipo de... chico?- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa retorcida.- Tal vez- La gata no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que le estaba insinuando; por lo que Zonic se empezó a reír ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

- Yo... no suponía que usted...- dijo cada vez más roja- Perdóneme- saliendo disparada hacia su despacho ante la mirada asombrada de Zector, Zespio y Zonic.

- ¡Wow!, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Zector- Creo que tiene una nueva admiradora jefe.

- ¡Calla, Zector!- le dijo Zespio dándole un codazo ante la cara seria de Zonic.

- Será mejor que vaya a disculparme con ella- suspiró Zonic quien estaba arrepentido de haberle gastado aquella broma delante de sus compañeros. Pero justo cuando se disponía a dirigirse hacia el despacho de Zlaze, fue interceptado por uno de sus superiores para poder hablar con él y no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver a la chica que estaría muy avergonzada.

Al cabo de un momento, Zonic salió acompañado del nuevo oficial del que habían estado hablando. Era un tipo bastante singular de aspecto serio. Miraba a todas partes con atención y se mantenía más rígido que un palo al lado de Zonic quien no hablaba por el camino.

Cuando el Zone Cop se detuvo en medio del pasillo, llamó al resto de compañeros para que se acercaran a conocer al nuevo oficial. Todo el mundo se puso a su alrededor observando con atención al recién llegado y Zonic habló con voz clara.

- Les presento al nuevo oficial de policía de zona, Zilver the Hedgehog. Desde hoy se nos unirá para seguir defendiendo el multiuniverso y espero que lo reciban como uno más del equipo. Si quieres añadir algo a tu presentación...

- No creo que haga falta, ya nos iremos conociendo. Muchas gracias a todos por su atención y pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Yo que tú no sería tan voluntarioso con esta gente- le susurró Zonic-, se lo toman bastante al pie de la letra eso de prestarse como voluntario.

- Bueno, yo...- Zilver no supo que decir.

- Será mejor que te acompañe a tu despacho para que empieces a trabajar y te vayas haciendo con el control de las pantallas. Después te enseñaré el resto del edificio si no tengo algo más importante que hacer, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, señor- dijo muy serio, a lo que Zonic sólo pudo llevarse una mano a la frente y sacudir la cabeza en señal de derrota. Aquel iba a ser otro Zespio, se lo veía venir...

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, se chocaron de frente con Zlaze que salía de uno de los servicios y se quedó parada delante de aquellos dos. Zonic le dio el alto al ver que se giraba para dar media vuelta ante la mirada atónita del recién llegado.

- Quiero presentarte a Zilver- dijo Zonic- Seguramente se llevarán bien.

- Bu... buenas tardes, señorita- dijo Zilver rojo mostrándole su mano para que se la estrechara; pero la gata sólo la miró, suspiró e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza asintiendo para saludarlo desde lejos.

- Un placer, soy Zlaze. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo, así que seguiré mi camino.

- Por supuesto- dijo serio Zonic. Una vez que se alejó del lugar, Zilver se volvió hacia Zonic.

- ¡Es muy guapa!- dijo emocionado el chico- ¿Cree que le he causado una buena impresión?

- ¿Y eso qué más da?- suspiró- No está aquí para coquetear con las oficiales; ya bastante tengo con gritarle a Zector...

- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto, señor!- dijo rojo- Era sólo un comentario.

- Además, Zlaze es bastante seria- dijo confidente Zonic-, así que no esperes que sea una gatita mimosa. ¿Te la imaginas? Sería extraño verla de ese... ¿Zilver?- dijo Zonic mirando a su alrededor al no encontrar al chico a su lado.

- Ya estoy de vuelta- dijo con un montón de papeles en la mano mientras se apretaba la nariz.

- ¿Qué te ha...?- indagó Zonic con cara de no entender.

- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre sugerir esa clase de imágenes?!

- En serio, ¿todo eso por una chica a la que acabas de conocer?- dijo serio Zonic- Creo que deberías aprender a controlarte un poco más.

- ¿Es que usted no tiene sangre en las venas? ¿Acaso no le gusta alguna chica?- a Zonic se le vino una imagen muy vivida del día del banco. De repente, sintió la voz divertida de Zilver.

- Ya veo que no soy el único al que le sangra la nariz.

- ¡Trae un papel acá!- dijo arrebatándole unos cuantos de las manos mientras miraba a su alrededor.- Ni una palabra de esto.

- Claro que no, señor- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Bien, yo tampoco diré nada sobre ti.

- Ese es un buen trato.

- Ya...- dijo derrotado. Al parecer no era tan tonto como aparentaba en la foto- Ahora ponte a trabajar y si necesitas algo estoy justo dos puertas a la derecha de la máquina de café. No tiene pérdida.

- No creo que me haga falta, pero gracias.

- Eres muy confiado, ¿no?

- Por algo me recomendó la teniente Zally. He sido el primero de mi promoción y sé luchar perfectamente; además de tener ciertas habilidades especiales características de mi contraparte. De hecho, él y yo somos únicos en existencia.

Aquel comentario le dejó a Zonic bastante sorprendido. ¿De verdad aquel chico de mirada ingenua podía ser tan especial como para no tener una multitud de dobles? Ni siquiera Sonic original se salvaba de tener miles de realidades alternas. ¿Quién era este chico en realidad?

De pronto, Zector y Zespio se les acercaron corriendo sin saber qué sería lo que les estaba pasando. Cuando frenaron justo enfrente de ellos, Zespio empezó a hablar con rapidez sin apenas entendérsele nada. Zonic tuvo que tener paciencia y esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco para que le volviera a reproducir el mensaje que le traían.

- Acaban de llamar de la Zona Prisión- habló Zector esta vez- Parece que le necesitan allí señor.

- ¿A mí?- indagó Zonic- ¿Y para qué diantres me necesita Warden Zobotnik?

- Parece que han capturado a una peligrosa delincuente y necesitan que la escolte una patrulla de sus mejores hombres.

- ¿Tan dura es que ni siquiera pueden con ella unos guardias armados?

- Señor, se trata de la "Rosa Negra"- dijo Zespio.

- ¿Debería conocerla?

- Es una famosa ladrona de joyas...

- ¿Ladrona de joyas dices? Hum... eso me empieza a interesar más. Tal vez ella sepa algo sobre las Sol Emeralds. Quizás podamos hacer alguna especie de trato con ella si colabora en la búsqueda del Dr. Nega. Iré y hablaré con Warden.

- ¿A quiénes llevará, señor?- dijo Zilver.- Parece una misión importante.

- ¿Es que deseas venir?- Zonic lo miró detenidamente- Sabes, me parece que te llevaré conmigo para verte en acción. Siento cierta curiosidad por ver de lo que eres capaz.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron indignados Zector y Zespio- ¡Pero jefe! ¡Si acaba de llegar! ¡Es un novato!

- Bien, ya que es tan peligrosa no está de más que vengan ustedes dos también.

- Gracias, jefe- dijo emocionado Zector- Iré preparando el transporte.

- Con que poco se conforma- dijo Zonic meneando la cabeza.- Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo y pongámonos en marcha. No me gusta nada tener que dirigirme a la Zona Prisión y mucho menos tener tratos con Zobotnik.

**Mientras, en otro lugar de Litigopolis**

En un despacho a puerta cerrada, estaba teniendo lugar una importante reunión entre los Neo Babylon Rogues y un misterioso personaje sentado tras un enorme sillón de cuero negro. El tipo tenían una voz seria y profunda, mientras se dirigía a aquellos tres sin que se dejara ver lo más mínimo. Hablaba de espaldas a ellos para mantener su identidad en secreto, pues lo que tenía que pedirles debía mantenerse en la más estricta confidencialidad.

Habían sido contratados hacía poco tiempo por intermediario, ya que eran conocidos como unos grandes ladrones que no tenían nada que envidiarles a sus contrapartes en el mundo de Sonic. Los Neo Babylon Rogues harían bien su trabajo, de eso podía estar muy seguro.

- El trabajo es muy sencillo- dijo el tipo misterioso- Necesito que me traigan a una persona en concreto.

- Creo que no le hemos entendido bien- dijo Neo Jet- ¿Acaba de decir una "persona"?

- Así es- corroboró éste.

- Nosotros no secuestramos- comentó Neo Wave-, sólo somos ladrones; aunque los mejores que pueda usted encontrar. ¿Por qué nos necesita si no quiere robar nada?

- No lo comprendéis- dijo calmadamente- Necesito que liberen a alguien que es importante para mis negocios. ¿Han oído hablar de la "Rosa Negra"?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Neo Jet comprendiendo-, después de nosotros es la mejor de nuestro gremio.

- Creo recordar que es _la mejor_ en su trabajo- le contradijo su interlocutor- Por eso necesito que la liberen y me la traigan. Ha sido apresada por esos estúpidos Zone Cops. Le tendieron una emboscada y ella se dejó atrapar fácilmente.

- Eso demuestra que no es la mejor- añadió N. Wave divertida-; pero los negocios son los negocios. Iremos a buscarla donde haga falta y se la traeremos si tanto insiste. Aunque nosotros también podríamos hacer bien el trabajo que le quiera encomendar a ella.

- Todo a su debido momento- dijo éste- Ahora podéis marcharos.

- ¿Qué hay del dinero?- preguntó N. Jet.

- Primero traedme a la chica y luego hablaremos de la recompensa. Además, creo que puedo encargaros varios trabajitos más si realmente sois eficientes en esta empresa.

Los Neo Babylon se miraron los unos a los otros seriamente, pero no protestaron y se marcharon a cumplir con la misión encomendada. Sabían que el tipo pagaba bien, así que no habría problema por ese lado.

Mientras, en el **cruce de la interestatal cósmica**, Zonic y sus compañeros estaban esperando a que llegase la patrulla para escoltar a la presa hasta su nueva zona de aislamiento en la Zona Prisión.

Zespio se apoyaba pesadamente en el capó del furgón blindado al lado de su jefe con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Zector acribillaba a preguntas al nuevo. Zilver no parecía tener mucho interés en la conversación y jugaba con las esposas entre las manos mientras miraba de reojo a Zlaze quien había terminado por ir con ellos. Zonic se lo había pedido como disculpa y para saber que contaba con ella, pues era un miembro importante del equipo. Pero la gata había permanecido seria durante todo el trayecto y la situación se había vuelto un poquito incómoda entre ellos. Zonic no tuvo más remedio que dejar que se le pasara el enfado, de todas formas, qué le importaba lo que pensara la chica de él.

Todos miraron hacia el frente y vieron como se acercaba un vehículo y le dieron el alto. Era la patrulla que estaban esperando desde hacía un buen rato. Zonic junto con los demás se acercaron a los otros Zone Cops que estaban completamente serios.

- Es el agente Zonic, supongo- habló uno de ellos- Nos han informado que vendrían a buscar a la chica.

- Así es, pero... ¿por qué están tan tensos?

- Señor, tenemos ordenes de avisarles de que no deben quitarle la máscara que lleva o escuchar lo que tenga que decirles. Es una persona que sabe influir mucho en los demás y hacer que sucumban a sus encantos. Está bien que hayan traído a una chica.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Zector.

- Evitara que caigan en sus redes seductoras. Si ella la vigila le será mucho más difícil caer en sus trampas. Con usted no tardaría ni dos segundos en liberarse.

- ¿Qué insinúa? - dijo el cocodrilo- ¿Creen que soy un tipo fácil?

- Buena suerte- dijo el Zone Cop dándose la vuelta.

Cuando la chica descendió pudieron comprobar que en verdad era una mujer atractiva, al menos lo que dejaba ver. Iba vestida con una camisa corta y pantalones cortos negros, medias de rejilla negras y botas altas a juego con su ropa. Ahora sabían por qué la llamaban "Rosa Negra". Su tono de piel rosado hacía un contraste hermoso con el negro.

Zector y Zilver tragaron pesadamente al ver aquella chica escultural vestida de negro, mientras Zlaze ponía los ojos en blanco ante la actitud machista de aquellos dos. Sin embargo, Zespio y Zonic se mantenían alerta por si intentaba fugarse mientras era escoltada a la parte trasera del furgón. Una vez dentro se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la Zona Prisión donde les estarían esperando en el patio de entrada para mayor seguridad.

Durante un buen rato permanecieron callados, pero Zector rompió al fin el silencio.

- No está resultando tan difícil escoltar a la chica hasta la cárcel, ¿cierto Zespio?

- Yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que la hayamos dejado al cargo de Warden.

- No parece nada peligrosa- dijo Zilver observándola- ¿Me pregunto quién habrá detrás de esa máscara?

- Pues creo que te vas a quedar con la intriga- dijo Zlaze- Ya oísteis a los guardias.

- Era un comentario, ¿vale?- dijo éste- ¿Por qué estás tan arisca conmigo? ¿Yo que te he hecho?

- Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ¡eres el nuevo!- dijo Zlaze- Me pareces sospechoso.

- Sospechoso de qué- dijo este mirándola extrañado- ¡¿De qué manicomio te escapaste?!

- ¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás?- grito Zonic- Quieren dejar de discut...

Se escuchó una fuerte detonación justo delante de ellos y una enorme llamarada los hizo volcar, gritando y lastimándose sin saber qué diantres estaba pasando en el exterior. Zonic sólo tuvo tiempo de ver unas siluetas entre la nube de escombros y las llamas que se encontraban en la calzada. Eran tres tipos desconocidos para él, ¿quienes podían ser? ¿Qué es lo que querían? Y lo que era peor, ¿dónde estaba la chica que estaban escoltando?

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola!, he regresado para continuar la historia donde la dejamos. **

**Espero que les guste esta continuación y me perdonan por una ausencia tan larga, pero las obligaciones son lo primero. Ahora que ya todos o casi todos estamos de vacaciones, vamos a disfrutar juntos. Al menos eso es lo que pretendo con mis historias, que se diviertan.**

**Un enorme saludo a mis lectores.**

**Rinoa83**


	7. Caso 6: Lucha en la Interestatal Cósmica

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #6: Lucha en la Interestatal Cósmica**

Todo le daba veinte mil vueltas en la cabeza. Zonic aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos y qué es lo que querían?

Buscó con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros y vio que todos estaban bien, aunque un poco magullados por la fuerte explosión. Sin embargo, la chica a la que custodiaban parecía que estaba inconsciente en una de las esquinas del furgón.

Zector se acercó hasta ella para ver cómo se encontraba la susodicha y vio que se estaba quejando detrás de aquella máscara. Fue un impulso extraérsela para que pudiese respirar más tranquila y la apartó sin consentimiento de su superior.

Cuando por fin pudieron verle la cara, se quedaron asombrados del cierto parecido con la chica de las noticias de Cosmo TV, Zamy Rose; pero ésta tenía un tono de piel más oscuro de rosa y las púas eran más largas y recogidas con un lazo negro. Su mirada era más penetrante y no tan dulce como la de Zamy; además, en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa seductora.

- Muchas gracias- dijo apenas en un susurro como si estuviese muy cansada o malherida-, creí que iba a morir, agente.

- No hay de qué- tartamudeó Zector algo rojo- ¿De verdad se encuentra bien?

- Un poco incómoda con estos grilletes y este collar de control.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Zector!- le gritó Zlaze tratando de ponerse en pie- ¡Teníamos una orden!

- Chicos, no es por nada pero... creo que tenemos problemas más serios que esta chica- dijo Zilver mirando a través de los cristales y viendo como tres figuras se acercaban lentamente hacia el furgón volcado.

Zonic maldijo por lo bajo al tratar de incorporarse sobre sus dos pies; por la fuerte sacudida había salido despedido hacia la parte trasera cayendo sobre una de sus piernas y se había lastimado seriamente. No estaba seguro pero era probable que estuviese rota. ¡Y precisamente en aquellos momentos tan críticos!

Zespio lo miró con preocupación y reaccionó rápidamente tomando la radio para avisar a las patrullas de que estaban siendo atacados, cuando en aquel preciso instante sintieron unos fuertes golpes en las puertas traseras del vehículo. Alguien lo estaba golpeando desde fuera como tratando de aplastarlas con sus puños por los boquetes que dejaba en la chapa.

Las puertas cedieron ante los fuertes embates de los puños de N. Storm. Todos se quedaron mirando a los nuevos recién llegados sin comprender qué es lo que podrían buscar allí, pues no había nada de valor, excepto...

Aquellos nuevos personajes eran tres chicos muy jóvenes; dos de ellos varones y una chica. Parecía que el grandote, N. Storm, era el jefe de la banda. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que era el chico de plumaje verde quien llevaba la voz cantante en aquel grupo. Les ordenó que sacaran a Rosa Negra ante el desconcierto de los agentes que no sabían para qué la querían.

Zonic apuntó con su láser a la golondrina y el albatros para que se detuvieran en el acto.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- les gritó con una mirada furiosa- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

- ¿Y quién nos va a detener?- preguntó N. Wave divertida- ¿Usted?

- No creas que por ser una chica voy a tener piedad contigo. Si se atreven a dar un paso más les dispararé, no me va a temblar el pulso. Ahora, ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué tanto interés en la chica?

- ¿Es que no sabe quiénes somos?- dijo ofendido N. Jet- Somos los Neo Babylon Rogue. Somos ladrones profesionales y...

- ¡N. Jet!- le gritó N. Wave poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡¿Cómo has podido darle esa información a un poli?! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo con estos tipos y llevemos a la chica ante nuestro cliente!

- Así que tienen un cliente- dijo Zonic- ¿Y para qué la quiere si se puede saber? Es una ladrona al igual que ustedes... ¿por qué ella?

- Porque soy la mejor- dijo Rosa Negra- No me compare con esta panda de aficionados.

- Mira, guapa, mejor espera a ser liberada antes de insultarnos o te quedas aquí y te las apañas tú solita si eres tan inteligente- dijo N. Wave mirándola con desprecio.

Zespio había aprovechado el momento para desaparecer con sus artes ninjas y tratar de coger desprevenidos a los Neo Babylon Rogue. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba N. Jet para saltarle sobre las espaldas cuando sin previo aviso, N. Storm se echó hacia atrás chocando con él descubriendo lo que tramaba hacer el camaleón. Éste lo cogió fuertemente por los brazos y empezó a aplicar toda su fuerza en el cuerpo de Zespio ante la mirada horrorizada de los Zone Cops.

Todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a luchar los unos con los otros.

N. Storm había dejado a su presa, Zespio, para encararse contra Zector que había salido en defensa de su querido compañero; Zlaze se había lanzado contra N. Wave quien se defendía de los ataques de la gata que eran muy potentes y Zilver estaba luchando contra N. Jet mientras que Zonic trataba de reanimar a Zespio que parecía muy dolorido tras su encuentro con N. Storm. En tanto, Rosa Negra se puso en pie para tratar de liberarse y salir corriendo mientras los Zone Cops estaban distraídos con la trifulca.

La chica se acercó con rapidez hasta donde estaba Zonic quien se lanzó al ataque para luchar contra ella; aunque la pierna le dolía horrores y no podía seguir los rápidos movimientos de la nueva eriza. Incluso si estaba esposada y con el collar de control era bastante buena. Ahora veía porque era tan peligrosa.

- ¡Detente!- le gritó Zonic- ¡Sabes que estás bajo arresto y esto sólo empeorará tu condena!

- ¿Crees que voy a ser una niña buena y te voy a hacer caso poli?- rió con ganas- Aún no sabes con quién estás tratando. Voy a demostrarles a todos que puede ser muy peligrosa. ¡Scourge se sentirá tan orgulloso al verme de nuevo! Y no tendrá más remedio que caer rendido a mis pies.

- ¡¿Has dicho, Scourge?!- preguntó Zonic sin entender la relación que podría tener con éste.

- ¡Claro!, siempre he estado enamorada de él- dijo con una mirada soñadora- Mi verdadero nombre no es Rosa Negra, guapo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?

- Todos me conocían antes como Rosy the Rascal- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- Parece que se ha quedado muy asombrado de conocer la verdad. Es normal ya que al igual que mi querida contraparte buena, Amy Rose, yo también he conseguido cambiar y madurar. Ahora no soy más aquella niña de la que huía siempre; simplemente tendrá que reconocer que he cambiado mucho y me amará más que a esa Fiona the Fox.

- ¿Haces todo esto por gustarle a Scourge?- dijo sorprendido Zonic.

- Por supuesto que no. La verdad es que le he cogido el gusto a eso de robar y no se me da nada mal.

- Comprendo- dijo Zonic viendo que Zespio parecía recuperarse-, pero no conseguirás escapar de mí tan fácilmente. No estás en condiciones de luchar mientras lleves ese collar de control al cuello.

Rosy gruñó al ver que Zonic llevaba mucha razón.

- Si eres buena chica y vienes con nosotros, puede que se te rebaje la condena- intentó negociar con ella.

- No me hagas reír- dijo seriamente- Sé que los Zone Cops nunca hacen tratos con criminales. Son tan rectos y su moral es tan elevada que les impide hacer algo deshonroso. No dejarás que me vaya de rositas, ¿verdad? A mí no me valen tus mentiras y falsas promesas. Nadie sale de la Zona Prisión sin cumplir el castigo, excepto mi querido Scourge que tendrán que reconocer que se fugó de una manera magistral.

- No me lo recuerdes...

- ¡Ja! Es una lástima porque te pareces mucho a él; aunque más bien diría a su lado bueno. Lo que sea, es una lástima que tenga que lastimarte para que me dejes ir.

- Inténtalo, te recuerdo que estás...

- ¿Esposada?- dijo liberando sus manos y mostrándole las anillas- ¿Acaso no sabían que soy una buena escapista? Por tu cara ya veo que no- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él mientras Zonic se quedaba estático en el sitio sin comprender cuándo se había soltado de las esposas.

Rosy se agachó lentamente donde estaba sentado Zonic y se puso a la altura de su cara para mirarlo desde muy cerca. Ésta le sonrió pícaramente y le tomó el mentón acercando su cara a la suya.

- Lo siento por ti, pero no creo que te asciendan esta vez- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios haciendo que éste abriera enormemente los ojos- ¡Ahhhh!

Rosy retrocedió varios metros por el aire al recibir una fuerte patada en el costado. Se llevó las manos a las costillas doloridas por el impacto y miró a su agresor. Zespio se había recuperado del todo y la miraba enfadado como nunca. Ésta gritó furiosa por haber sido tratada de aquella manera y se puso en pie encarándose con el camaleón. Ante la mirada atónita de éste vio como se lanzaba hacia él salvajemente.

Mientras, Zlaze esquivaba los ataques de N. Wave que era bastante ágil. A pesar de que la gata podía dominar el poder del fuego, le costaba que N. Wave se estuviese quieta y veía como saltaba acrobáticamente delante de ella esquivando sus ráfagas. Estaban casi exhaustas por la lucha, pero ninguna de ellas pensaba darse por vencida. Aquello se había convertido en un asunto de honor y querían demostrar quién de ellas era la más fuerte. Por el momento aquello parecía un empate y se miraban preocupadas la una a la otra sin saber cuánto más podrían aguantar aquel ritmo.

Por su parte, N. Storm y Zector también intentaban mostrar sus habilidades el uno al otro. Aquello era una lucha entre titanes. Ambos eran enormes y bastante musculosos, con lo cual, la lucha también era muy igualada. Zector asestaba golpes potentes con su cola de lagarto, mientras que N. Storm la tomaba entre sus poderosos brazos e intentaba parar sus ataques haciéndolo girar en el aire a su vez. Zector cayó ágilmente de pie y contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas envistiendo a N. Storm en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera dolorido por el golpe; pero una vez más parecía que se recuperaba de todos los ataques del cocodrilo.

Tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien Zilver contra N. Jet. A pesar de la apariencia del halcón, éste era bastante fuerte y se movía rápidamente. Zilver intentaba por todos los medios que no escapara con la chica pero sin querer entrar en combate contra su adversario. N. Jet parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien volviendo loco al erizo que sólo le insistía en que se rindiese y salía corriendo detrás de él como si estuviesen jugando al juego del "pilla pilla".

- ¿Y de verdad que has entrado en los cuerpos de élite de los Zone Cops?- se mofó N. Jet- No creo que un crío como tú pueda hacer algo contra criminales de nuestra talla.

- No quiero usar la violencia, eso es todo- dijo tranquilamente- Creo que podemos ser seres civilizados y aclarar las cosas pacíficamente.

- Deberías haber entrado mejor a un monasterio- dijo con una mirada aburrida-, te lo digo en serio.

- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?!- dijo alterado Zilver- No me queda más opción.

- ¿De qué vas chaval?- dijo N. Jet cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho viendo como Zilver se concentraba. Zilver empezó a crear un aura azulada a su alrededor dejando al halcón con la boca abierta, para luego lanzar una especie de onda contra él y dejarlo paralizado.

- Siento tener que hacerte esto pero no me has dejado otra elección- dijo Zilver manteniéndolo en el aire- Quedas bajo arresto y... ¡Zlaze, cuidado!- dijo soltando a N. Jet y saliendo a la carrera al ver que su compañera había sido alcanzada por la golondrina que respiraba con dificultad.

Zlaze permanecía inconsciente en el suelo al recibir una fuerte patada en la cara y Zilver se acercó con preocupación hasta ella al ver que no reaccionaba. Por su parte, N. Wave les gritó a los demás para que dejasen de luchar y se largaran lo antes posible de allí pues estaba escuchando sonido de sirenas en la lejanía. Lo más seguro es que alguno de aquellos Zone Cops diera la voz de alarma al atacarlos y venían en su auxilio.

N. Storm se deshizo de Zector de un golpe en la mandíbula y se lanzó contra la eriza que estaba luchando a muerte contra Zespio. La tomó entre sus brazos y los tres pájaros lanzaron unas cápsulas al aire haciendo que se transformaran en aerodeslizadores. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Zonic y los demás que quedaban en pie, éstos se marcharon con la chica entre fuertes protestas para que la soltasen.

Cuando llegaron las demás patrullas y una ambulancia, ya era demasiado tarde. Los fugitivos habían escapado delante de las narices de Zonic y se maldecía por su mala suerte. Si no hubiese estado malherido hubiera acabado con esos tipos y la chica no se les habría escapado de entre los dedos. Ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus superiores por lo ocurrido.

Todos ellos fueron llevados a un hospital cercano para tratar las diferentes contusiones que les habían provocado los Neo Babylon Rogue. La peor había sido Zlaze que permaneció inconsciente media hora y Zilver no se había apartado de su lado. Fue el único que no necesitó atención médica; mientras que Zonic tuvo una fractura de tibia, Zector varias contusiones y una muñeca dislocada, y Zespio dos costillas rotas. Aquello había sido una auténtica masacre.

La gata empezó a moverse y Zilver se inclinó un poco sobre ella para verla mejor. Cuando ésta abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los grandes ojos ambarinos del erizo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó éste.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado con aquella chica?

- Me temo que escapó.

- ¡¿Escapó?!- dijo alterada incorporándose en la camilla y sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

- No deberías hacer eso- dijo Zilver tratando de ser amable- Has sufrido una conmoción.

- No necesito que te ocupes de mí- dijo seria- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Aquí estamos- dijo la voz de Zonic que venía apoyado en unas muletas- Estamos bien.

- Pues no le veo muy bien, señor- dijo con una medio sonrisa-, solía recordarlo más erguido.

- Muy graciosa- devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose en el asiento cedido por Zilver quien prefirió dejarlos solos- Zector y Zespio andan por ahí adentro todavía.

- Eran demasiado fuertes- suspiró- Nunca imaginé que pudiera haber alguien que pudiera esquivar mis bolas de fuego. Lo siento mucho, señor.

- No te preocupes, hemos fallado todos- se quedó pensativo un momento-; aunque ahora que lo pienso... el único que no recibió ni un golpe es Zilver.

- ¡Porque es un cobarde!- dijo volviendo la cara algo ruborizada- Lo estuve observando y no lo atacó ni una sola vez, estuvo persiguiéndolo tontamente.

- ¿Y por qué lo observabas?

- ¡Eso no tiene importancia!- dijo alterada- ¡Le demostraré, señor, que yo soy mucho mejor que él!

- Bueno... supongo que deberías descansar- dijo Zonic apurado- No te conviene nada hablar ahora.

- Yo...

- Descanse agente Zlaze, es una orden.- dijo serio Zonic.

- Sí, señor- contestó ésta con la voz apagada.

Zonic se alejó del lado de la chica dejándola con la mirada baja y silenciosa. Vio a Zilver de lejos que se apoyaba pesadamente contra uno de los muros blancos con las manos en la nuca, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando vio a Zonic sólo le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

- Buen trabajo, agente- dijo Zonic contento.

- ¿Por qué me las da?- dijo suspicaz- Al final se escaparon todos ellos.

- Pero fuiste el único que se mantuvo en pie.

- Que gran proeza...

- Vi lo que hiciste- dijo en un susurro-, pero ¿por qué diantres lo soltaste?

- Yo...- dijo muy ruborizado-, metí la pata. No puedo ver que hacen daño a otro.

- Fuiste corriendo a auxiliar a Zlaze y ella ni siquiera te soporta.

- Gracias por aclarármelo y hacer que me sienta más idiota de lo que ya me sentía.

- No debes dejar que tus sentimientos se interpongan con tus obligaciones- suspiró pesadamente Zonic- En fin, supongo que no habrá más remedio que añadir a la lista de quehaceres encontrar a los Neo Babylon Rogue y a Rosa Negra.

- ¡Señor!- dijo Zector acercándose a ellos y dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Zonic haciendo perder el equilibrio a éste.- ¡¿Se encuentra bien señor?!

- ¡Zector!- dijo furioso- ¡Voy a matarte y a hacerme un bolso contigo! ¡Maldito bastardo!

- Zector...- dijo dolorido Zespio casi sin poder respirar-, yo que tú empezaría a correr.

- ¡Pero si no puede! ¡Míralo!- dijo burlándose de Zonic- Ya era hora de vengarme por todas las palizas de los entrenamientos.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo malévolamente Zonic- Zilver...

Zilver sonrió de lado y apuntó con uno de sus dedos hacia Zector paralizándolo en el acto.

- Y ahora...- dijo Zonic-, prepárate...

**Continuará.**

**¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien y disfrutando de las vacaciones (el que pueda). Si tardo más en actualizar es porque yo sí estoy de VAGAciones ¡jajaja! Pero no se preocupen que tarde o temprano siempre actualizo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	8. Caso 7: La cita

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #7: La cita**

Apenas pasaban de las siete de la mañana cuando lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la claridad entraba a raudales por una de las ventanas de aquella lujosa habitación de hotel.

Zamy se desperezó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la frente para contener un poco la resaca que le quedaba de la noche anterior. Había estado en otra de las celebraciones de empresa de Zhadow, aunque a ella no le agradaran especialmente. Sus "amigos" no le daban ninguna confianza y se sentía casi siempre como una intrusa. Aquel no era su mundo, pero desde que empezaron a salir en serio tenía casi la obligación de acompañarlo a todas sus citas. Era mejor no llevarle la contraria si no quería tenerlo descontento y enfadado con ella. Aquello sí que no lo soportaría por la frialdad con que podría tratarla.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió darse una ducha para poder despejarse, y luego iría a buscar a Zhadow que seguramente estaría desayunando otra vez sin ella, pues aprovechaba la mínima para hablar de sus negocios. Era realmente odioso en ese aspecto y prefirió no pensar más para no agravar su dolor de cabeza.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se puso un conjunto apropiado para desayunar. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la etiqueta de los hoteles, pues tuvo que aprender rápido si quería seguir el mismo ritmo de vida que Zhadow. Una vez vestida bajó al restaurante del hotel pero no había rastro ninguno de su nuevo novio. Aquello era bastante extraño e hizo que Zamy resoplara por la nariz disgustada al haberla dejado nuevamente sola y sin darle ningún recado. A veces era como si no existiera y sólo fuese su señorita de compañía por muy mal que sonara.

El teléfono de Zamy empezó a sonar y su corazón dio un vuelco, pero al mirar el número comprobó con desilusión que la estaban llamando de la cadena de noticias. No era él...

- Al habla Zamy Rose- dijo con un tono apagado.

- Buenos días, señorita Zamy- dijo la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono- Perdone que la molestemos a estas horas de la mañana.

- ¡Oh!, no tiene que disculparse, ya estaba despierta.

- Queríamos avisarle que su redactor quiere hablar con usted. Si pudiera pasarse a cualquier hora del día se lo agradeceríamos.

- Me vendrá bien volver al trabajo y tener los pies en la tierra un rato. Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto...- dijo esto último en un susurro.

- Muy bien, entonces la esperamos.

- Muchas gracias por avisar. Que tenga un buen día.

- Igualmente, señorita Rose.

Zamy cerró la llamada y miró a su alrededor para ver si Zhadow había regresado mientras ella conversaba, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Así que se dirigió a una de las mesas solitarias para poder desayunar algo, ya después vería si se iba sin despedirse o terminaría como siempre por perdonarlo.

Mientras, Zhadow estaba en una de las salas del lujoso hotel reunido con alguno de sus socios. Habían estado tomando algunas copas hasta altas horas de la noche y jugando a los billares, aquella noche había cerrado unos tratos muy convenientes para sus empresas y se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Apenas había dormido unas pocas horas y se había marchado con algunos compañeros para seguir discutiendo negocios mientras desayunaban algo ligero. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la pobre Zamy quien permanecía dormida en su propia habitación.

Una de las azafatas del hotel se le acercó sonriente y le dijo algo confidencial al oído. Zhadow pareció alegrarse bastante de lo que acababa de decirle y se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada inquisitiva de los demás compañeros.

- Siento tener que dejaros, pero volveré pronto para continuar hablando.

- ¿Algún asunto de negocios?- preguntó uno de ellos.

- Se podría decir que sí. Si me disculpan...

- Te echaremos de menos- riendo todos incluido Zhadow.

Zamy había terminado de desayunar y ni rastro de Zhadow. Tampoco una llamada... nada. Aquello la estaba poniendo de los nervios y esta vez se iría a su casa sin siquiera decirle adiós. No se merecía tener a alguien como ella a su lado. Era un tipo despreciable que sólo pensaba en las apariencias y el dinero. ¿Por qué había decidido salir con él? Tal vez por puro agradecimiento o quizás porque sentía que era galante con ella al principio. Aunque cuando estaban juntos tenía que reconocer que se lo pasaban bien, pero no podía compartirlo con los demás. Su mente era un auténtico caos.

La chica iba cabizbaja por el pasillo cuando se chocó de frente con un tipo bastante alto y musculoso. Ni siquiera le pidió perdón por haberse chocado con ella y miró después a sus dos compañeros que la miraban con una media sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué harían aquellos tres en medio del pasillo? No los recordaba de la otra noche, aunque con la resaca que tenía encima podía ser que no lo recordara todo; no podía estar segura de nada.

Lo que sí sabía era que la actitud de esos tres no le gustaba ni un pelo y se les quedó mirando atentamente desde la puerta de su habitación para después entrar y cerrar tras de sí. Ahora que lo pensaba... estaban delante de la puerta de su querido novio. ¿A quién estarían esperando fuera? ¿Era algún cliente de Zhadow? Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera.

A Zhadow no le gustaba que le molestasen cuando estaba reunido, pero como tenía la excusa de tener que salir para el canal y le gustaría pasar antes por su casa para cambiarse de ropa... podría entrar y ver de primera mano quién era su cliente. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Salió con una pequeña maleta en una de sus manos y se plantó delante de aquellos tres que la miraban con detenimiento. Era la situación más incómoda en la que se había visto envuelta y eso que era reportera, y había tenido que cubrir noticias no siempre agradables.

Trató de pasar por entre los dos chicos que custodiaban la puerta cuando fue retenida para no dejarla pasar. Zamy se quedó sorprendida al ver que le prohibían el paso.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo muy ofendida- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Calma- dijo uno de ellos- Ahora mismo el jefe está en una reunión importante y nos pidió que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le molestase.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesta- ¿Acaso saben quién soy?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros sin comprenderla.

- Soy Zamy Rose, la novia de Zhadow the Hedgehog.

- ¿Y...?

- Y... tengo derecho a hablar con él cuando me dé la gana. No pienso permanecer aquí fuera esperando durante horas para tener una conversación como si fuera otro de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Pues lo sentimos, señorita- dijo uno de ellos-, pero esas son sus órdenes. Tampoco nos habló de ninguna novia celosa suya.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo?- Zamy se quedó de piedra al escuchar una risa femenina salir de la habitación de Zhadow. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos y un intenso calor le subió por el cuello hasta las mejillas que se le ruborizaron.- ¿Quién es la que está con él?

- Menos mal que no eres celosa, guapa.

- Eso... eso no tiene nada que ver.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y por fin pudo ver a la chica en cuestión. Aquella descarada la miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento de haberla pillado saliendo del cuarto de su novio. Ambas se miraron fijamente como retándose y después vio a Zhadow detrás de ella que permanecía sonriente como si allí no estuviese pasando nada.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un galante beso.

- No se arrepentirá de haber contratado mis servicios- dijo con una sonrisa seductora que no disimuló delante de Zamy haciendo que ésta perdiera casi los estribos.- Estaremos en contacto... muy pronto.

- Eso espero.- echándole una mirada descarada a la chica- Zamy, ¿estabas aquí? ¿Pasa algo, mi amor? ¿Es que te vas?- dijo sorprendido al verla con la maleta en la mano.

- Eso parece- dijo conteniendo la rabia- Me han llamado de la cadena y tengo que salir para allá.

- Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo. Le pediré al chófer que te lleve donde quieras.

- No hace falta, m-i a-mor.- dijo sin poder contener el enfado. Zhadow permaneció serio, pero después le sonrió.

- Sé que no me he portado bien contigo. Anoche apenas pudimos estar juntos y esta mañana no me atreví a despertarte para bajar a desayunar. Lo siento mucho; pero como compensación te invito a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Tratas de comprarme? ¿Crees que nuestra relación es otro asunto de negocios?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo conteniendo su enojo- Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

- ¡Está bien!- dijo Zamy- Hablaremos esta tarde; ahora tengo que irme.

- Muy bien, como quieras.- dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Zamy permaneció callada durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa. Normalmente era muy agradable con el chófer de Zhadow, pero ese día le estaba saliendo todo mal. No tenía ganas de conversar con nadie y sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación para llorar. ¿Le estaría engañando con otra?

- Gracias, Christopher- dijo Zamy al conductor- Creo que me iré en taxi hasta la emisora.

- No es molestia llevarla- dijo éste.

- Eres muy amable- dijo con una sonrisa- Entonces, le avisaré con tiempo.

- Muy bien. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Cuando subió hasta la quinta planta de su departamento, abrió la puerta y dejó la maleta a un lado. Ya tendría tiempo de deshacerla cuando regresara de trabajar aquel día pues no pensaba salir con Zhadow, no la merecía lo más mínimo. Se dejó caer en el sofá agotada y eso que apenas unas horas antes se había levantado. Se sentía morir sólo de recordar la cara de aquella mujer... Se incorporó de súbito en el asiento y se quedó con la mente en blanco. Aquella cara le sonaba bastante y no sabía de qué.

De repente, se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio teléfono y lo descolgó. Habían vuelto a llamarla de la cadena pues quería que hiciera una entrevista personalmente y necesitaban concretar el guión lo antes posible. Zamy se disculpó por la demora y les dijo que iba enseguida para allá. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado al saber a quién iba a entrevistar. Un flashback vino a su cabeza en ese momento...

- Sabía que me sonaba de algo su cara...

La tarde estaba avanzando más lentamente de lo normal en el cuartel general de los Zone Cops. Zonic se había incorporado a sus tareas tras la rehabilitación de su pierna, al igual que lo habían hecho Zespio y Zector que ya se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud. De hecho, Zector había vuelto a las andadas con Zonic tratando de vengarse de él y Zespio tratando de evitar que éste se metiese en más problemas con su superior. Por su parte, Zilver se había adaptado muy bien a su trabajo y Zlaze lo soportaba lo mejor que podía. Simplemente le parecía un inútil recomendado por la teniente Zally.

Zonic se desperezó en su asiento y decidió que era buena hora para tomarse un café. Necesitaba despejarse o se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento mirando aquellas pantallas incesantes con imágenes de sus dobles. Lentamente se dirigió cerca de la mesa de Zector quien estaba enfrascado en una montaña inmensa de papeles y lo miró de reojo. Zector parecía estar pasándolo bastante mal con todas aquellas facturas y boletines.

- ¿Te tocó a ti esta vez?- dijo seriamente Zonic dando un sorbo a su café- Buena suerte.

- Jefe, no podría hablar con la teniente Zally para que contratásemos a alguien para hacer este tipo de trabajos. No creo que esto sea parte de las obligaciones de un Zone Cop.

- Hum- dijo mirando su taza de café- La verdad es que en parte llevas razón.

- Gracias.

- Pero... piensa que tu sueldo sale de los impuestos de los contribuyentes. No sería justo que contratásemos a alguien sólo para rellenar papeleo.

- Sí, pero...

- Será mejor que sigas trabajando o te quedarás aquí toda la noche.

- Vaya... usted siempre tan comprensivo jefe.

- No pretendo serlo ni me importa.- dijo dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba...- dijo con una sonrisita misteriosa- Le han dejado un mensaje en el contestador.

- ¿A mí? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso la teniente Zally?

- Mejor- dijo con una mirada cómplice- La chica de las noticias...

- No sé... de quién hablas- dijo rojo.

- Pues yo creo que sí por su cara- dijo riendo entre dientes- ¿No siente curiosidad por saber qué quiere de usted, jefe? Tal vez sea algo... importante.

- ¿Qué podría querer una periodista de mí?- suspiró- En fin, como sea una de tus bromas Zector...

- De eso nada, me ofende señor.

Zonic le echó una mirada helada y se dirigió al teléfono contestador para escuchar el mensaje que le habían dejado grabado. Cuando se acercó era verdad que había un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada. Miró para los lados y tragó pesadamente para pulsar el botón. La cinta se rebobinó y empezó a hablar una voz femenina.

_- Buenas tardes, soy Zamy Rose del canal de noticias Cosmo TV. Si alguien pudiera darle este mensaje al agente Zonic the Hedgehog les estaría muy agradecida... Quisiera que se reuniese conmigo en el restaurante de la calle 53, el "Emerald", a las ocho de la tarde. Sería un honor que pudiésemos hablar... Un saludo cordial de... Zamy Rose._

Zonic no podía dejar de salir de su asombro y miró las caras de Zector y Zespio que lo miraban con atención a la espera de su reacción. Éste tosió para disimular y después se dirigió a su despacho para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Mientras, Zespio se volvió a Zector con una mirada fulminante.

- Se la has vuelto a jugar, ¿verdad?- dijo el camaleón.

- ¿De qué hablas?- mirándolo serio de reojo.

- La grabación era mucho más larga. ¡Has hecho que parezca que tienen una cita!

- Pero no me dirás que no se le veía como flotando en una nube rosa- rió el cocodrilo- Seguramente no se espera nada. Me encantaría ver su cara... ¡No tendrá precio!

- ¡No sé para qué sigo hablando contigo! ¡No eres un buen compañero!

- ¡Vaya!, ya salió la niñera que llevas dentro. No sabes divertirte y aguantar una pequeña broma.

- ¿Te parece pequeña hacerlo creer...?- Zespio dejó de hablar al ver a Zonic aparecer por el pasillo en dirección a ellos.

- Chicos, tengo que salir hoy antes. Tal vez sea algo importante de lo que quiera hablarme. Siendo reportera puede que tenga alguna información relevante que darme.

- Por supuesto, jefe- dijo Zector- No se preocupe por nada.

- Gracias. Los veré mañana.

- Y nosotros esta noche...- dijo entre dientes el cocodrilo aguantando la risa ante la mirada helada de Zespio, quien se volvió para su mesa.

Por su parte, Zonic se había arreglado lo mejor que sabía; aunque para él arreglarse era vestirse con el uniforme de gala. Nunca había tenido una cita antes con ninguna chica, era demasiado tímido con las mujeres como para pedirle salir a alguna. Fue toda una sorpresa que la propia Zamy lo invitase a cenar así de repente. ¿Qué es lo que querría de él?

Llegó al lugar de la cita y entró con paso inseguro. ¿Y si todo era una broma de Zector?, parecía que ese tipo le odiara. Pero para su tranquilidad ella esperaba en una de las mesas a que él llegase. Dio su nombre al maître de la puerta y éste lo acompañó hasta la mesa de la chica que iba elegantemente vestida con un impresionante vestido rojo. Sonrió nada más verle y se levantó para saludarlo.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias por acudir!- dijo ésta- Ya creí que no vendría.

- Esto es para usted- dijo dándole un pequeño ramillete de rosas.

- ¿Para mí?- dijo avergonzada- No hacía falta, pero... muchas gracias.

- Espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Zamy estaba embelesada oliendo las rosas.

- ¡Oh!, no se preocupe; aún no han llegado los demás.

- ¿Los demás?- preguntó éste sin comprender.

- Sí, pero por allí vienen- dijo saludando al equipo de grabación.

Zonic empezó a sudar sin comprender qué diantres estaba pasando allí.

- No sabe cuánto le agradezco que nos proporcione esta entrevista. Es usted uno de los encargados de la investigación de las Sol Emerald y pensamos que no sería fácil hablar con usted.

- Vaya, ¿qué le hizo suponer eso?- dijo Zonic tratando de mantener la calma mientras lo maquillaban para las cámaras. Juró internamente asesinar a alguien muy pronto.

Empezaron a grabar y tuvo que mantenerse en su lugar durante toda la "cena" mientras que Zamy lo acribillaba a preguntas que muy difícilmente podía contestar. No podía desvelar nada de la investigación y lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas. Aquello había sido una encerrona y alguien pagaría por esto... si es que no lo echaban a él del cuerpo primero.

- Muy bien, hemos acabado- dijo Zamy sonriente y satisfecha- Gracias, chicos.

- Nos vemos, Zamy- les dijeron los demás dejándolos solos.

- Espero no haberlo incomodado mucho.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo serio-, si no necesita nada más de mí, me retiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se va?- dijo abriendo los ojos- Por favor, ¡no se habrá enfadado conmigo!

- Claro que no- dijo tranquilamente-, supongo que es su trabajo. Además, creo que aquí hubo un error que pienso subsanar en cuanto pueda.

- No le entiendo.

- Es igual- dijo dándose la vuelta- Buenas noches.

- ¡Aguarde! ¡Sólo un instante más!

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí ahora? -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria.

- Yo...- dijo ruborizada.

- ¡Siento el retraso!- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas- ¡Lo siento mucho, amor!

- Zhadow...- dijo ésta recibiendo un beso sorpresivo en los labios- ¿Ya era la hora?

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? ¡Quedamos para salir!

- Sí... es cierto- dijo mirando a Zonic que se había apartado a un lado- Sólo un momento.

- Claro, veo que estabas trabajando.

- Así es- dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Zonic- Muchas gracias- dijo alzando la mano para que se la estrechara. Zonic la miró con seriedad pero acabó por aceptarla; pero al hacerlo sintió que le pasaba un pequeño trozo de papel. Se quedó estático sin saber qué es lo que podía significar.- Llámeme, es urgente.- Le susurró primero al oído para después depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida.

Tras la marcha de ambos, Zonic se quedó mirando aquel número de teléfono con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Acaso realmente tenía que decirle algo importante y Zhadow lo había estropeado todo?

**Continuará.**

**Siento el retraso, pero de verdad que trato de ponerme al día con mis cosas. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	9. Caso 8: Confesiones en la oscuridad

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #8: Confesiones en la oscuridad**

Empezaba a clarear allá afuera en la ciudad de Litigopolis. El cielo iba volviéndose de un azul más pálido en el que se atisbaban aún unas pocas estrellas, mientras que el sol se elevaba más y más inundando de una luz dorada las ventanas de los altos edificios.

Zonic no había podido dormir en toda la noche mirando y pensando en aquel número de teléfono que tenía escrito en un pequeño trozo de papel y que sostenía aún entre sus manos.

Se había quedado mirando a través de los cristales de su departamento mientras contemplaba serio el amanecer. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió para mirar el reloj digital que había en una de las repisas de su salón. Apenas pasaban de las 06:45 de la mañana y pronto tendría que volver al trabajo para encarar a sus superiores. La teniente Zally le había llamado furiosa al verlo en el canal Cosmo TV en las noticias de la noche. No había sido capaz de contarle que todo aquello había sido un malentendido; pero... ¿realmente lo era?. Esto se lo había planteado Zonic una y otra vez aquella misma noche.

¿Por qué acudió a aquella cita? ¿Por qué iba ella a estar interesada en él si ni siquiera se conocían? Tenía que haber sido mucho más inteligente y haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás... Seguramente lo apartarían del caso, o peor, podrían incluso expulsarlo del cuerpo de los Zone Cops.

No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a trabajar; pero era su obligación, así que se cambió y se puso su uniforme como cada mañana para salir hacia el cuartel de policía. Cuando llegó todo el mundo se le quedó mirando serio; incluso sus compañeros Zector, Zespio, Zlaze y Zilver. Todos le miraban con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Zespio se acercó hasta él para decirle que la teniente Zally acababa de llegar y que había preguntado por él. Zonic le dio las gracias y se encaminó al despacho de ésta para enfrentarse cara a cara con ella. Lo más probable es que no quisiera escucharle. Llamó a la puerta y la voz de la teniente le dio el pase.

- Teniente, quería verme- dijo Zonic saludando militarmente a Zally.

- Sí, puede pasar agente- dijo seria- Tome asiento.

- Gracias.

-No sé ni por dónde empezar...- hizo una pausa- ¡¿Se da cuenta del daño que ha causado con sus declaraciones?!

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Por qué decidió por sí mismo conceder una entrevista? ¿Por qué no me informó?

- No sé qué decir. Creo que me equivoqué...

- ¡¿Qué te equivocaste?! ¡¿Desde cuándo has cometido una equivocación así?!- dijo alterada poniendo las manos encima de su escritorio- ¡Eres el mejor Zone Cop de todos! ¡Nunca has cometido un error!

- ¡Pues lo cometí! Pensé que... podría saber algo... ¡De todas formas no le dije nada!

- Pero si no dimos una rueda de prensa es porque no queremos que vean que nos están superando.

- ¡Sólo conté la verdad!- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡Se nos han escapado!, pero eso no significa que no los vayamos a coger...

- ¿Pero en qué lugar queda el cuerpo de élite de los Zone Cops? ¡Parecemos una panda de ineptos! ¡Hemos quedado fatal delante de toda la No Zone! ¡Y todo gracias a ti, Zonic!

- El daño ya está hecho de todas formas.

- Lo sé, y me duele tener que decirte que me han llamado de arriba para transmitirte que...

Zonic cerró los ojos consternado. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

- ...A partir de hoy dejas de formar parte de los Zone Cops...- dijo Zally reteniendo las lágrimas- Lo siento mucho, Zonic.

- No es su culpa, teniente Zally- dijo levantándose lentamente- Me esperaba algo así.

- Zonic...

- Iré a recoger mis cosas- dijo seriamente- Con permiso.

Zonic salió al pasillo que estaba abarrotado de gente esperando a que saliera para ver cómo le había ido con la teniente Zally. Pero todos comprendieron al ver su cara que muy bien no estaban las cosas.

- Señor, ¿qué ha pasad...?- preguntó Zespio.

- Ahora, puedes dejar de llamarme señor, Zespio- dijo con una triste sonrisa-, parece que no volveremos a vernos por aquí.

- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- gritó Zlaze- ¡Me niego a creer que le hayan echado del cuerpo!

- ¿Es verdad eso, jefe?- dijo aturdido Zector- No puede ser...

- Me temo que así es; pero estaré bien.

Un murmullo de desconcierto se elevó más y más entre los Zone Cops que habían allí reunidos. Al oír tal escándalo, la teniente Zally salió a la puerta de su despacho a poner orden. Todos se le vinieron encima para recriminarle el haber despedido a Zonic the Hedgehog. Era uno de los Zone Cops más admirados que había en el cuerpo; era un gran líder y un buen compañero, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso?

- ¡Teniente Zally!- dijo Zector muy alterado- ¡La culpa fue mía! ¡Es a mí a quién deberían despedir! ¡Yo le gasté una broma, no suponía que llegaría tan lejos! ¡Écheme a mí!

- ¡La decisión no es mía!- les dijo a los demás- ¡A mí también me duele que se vaya!

- ¡Escuchad!- gritó Zonic por encima de las demás voces- Os agradezco mucho lo que estáis intentando hacer por mí; pero cometí un gravísimo error que nos ha podido costar esta investigación y tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades. No quiero que se juzgue mal a la teniente Zally por acatar las órdenes de un superior, ella también se ve obligada. Sólo quiero deciros que ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes y sé que podrán salir adelante sin mí y dar caza a esos tipos. Son los mejores y por eso están aquí en la élite de los Zone Cops. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.

Zonic se retiró a su despecho para recoger sus cosas mientras los demás se quedaban cabizbajos y entre susurros. Nada se podía hacer para que Zonic se quedase con ellos, pues era una decisión tomada por los intendentes del cuerpo de los Zone Cops.

Cuando salió con sus pertenencias, todos se le quedaron mirando con tristeza; pero sobre todo sus amigos que lo miraban reteniendo las lágrimas. Zonic se paró para despedirse de ellos:

- Supongo que tenemos que decirnos adiós.

- Señor, ¿qué haremos sin usted?- dijo Zlaze.

- Continuar investigando y atrapar a esos tipos por la seguridad del multiuniverso.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- dijo abrazándose a él- ¡Estaremos perdidos sin usted!

- Zlaze...- dijo separándola un poco de él-, ya verás como encontráis la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante y otro ocupará mi lugar, ya lo verás. Anímate, ¡es una orden!

- Sí, señor- dijo algo más tranquila separándose de él.

- Yo...- comenzó Zector-, todo ha sido por mi culpa.

- La culpa es mía, Zector- dijo Zonic- Fui yo quien corrió a esa cita, así que... no tengo nada que disculparte. Pero jura que los cogerás por mí.

- Lo juro, jefe.- soltando algunas lágrimas el cocodrilo.

- Señor- fue el turno de Zilver- Hace poco que nos conocemos pero... ha sido un placer trabajar bajo sus órdenes- dijo alzando una mano para que se le estrechara- No lo olvidaré.

- Gracias, Zilver.- Zonic se volvió después a la teniente- Zally, no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que ha pasado hoy aquí, era tu deber. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Gracias... yo también lo espero.

Por último, se volvió a Zespio que apretaba los puños con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que podía. Era el que más apreciaba a Zonic y por el que sentía una especial admiración.

- Zespio...- dijo alzando la mano para estrechársela por última vez.

- Señor...- dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo entre lágrimas ante la mirada atenta de todos- No sabe cuánto me duele que se vaya. Desde que llegué al cuerpo siempre me ha tratado con indulgencia y a pesar de que soy distinto a los demás... nunca se ha apartado de mi lado.

- Ya verás que todo irá bien- dijo serio- Eres uno de los mejores Zone Cops que conozco y tienes muchos amigos que te aprecian. Debes dar lo mejor de ti mismo.

- Lo haré, señor- dijo separándose de él para saludarlo militarmente.

- Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós.

Zonic recogió sus cosas y caminó por los pasillos del cuartel general de los Zone Cops hacia la salida sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba en la más relativa calma. El día se le iba a hacer terriblemente largo y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá del salón a todo lo largo. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y se tapó los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Ahora, ¿qué iba a ser de él?

Estaba bastante aburrido, así que decidió encender la televisión para ver qué podían estar echando a esas horas de la mañana. Le resultaba realmente patético tener que permanecer en su casa sin hacer nada; lo mejor sería salir y ver en qué era bueno para trabajar. Sin embargo, él siempre había querido ser Zone Cop desde que era un niño. Jamás se había planteado ser otra cosa que policía y el destino le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

Empezó a cambiar de cadena en cadena; era la hora de las amas de casa. Programas de cocina, cotilleos, novelas sensibleras... Aquello era exasperante y ya iba a apagar la televisión cuando cambió al canal de Cosmo TV. Allí estaba ella de nuevo sonriente presentando las noticias del mediodía.

Al ver su imagen en la pantalla sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Por un lado, sentía que aquélla era el origen de todas sus desgracias, pero si lo pensaba fríamente fue Zector quien cambió el mensaje del contestador, así que ella no era la culpable del todo.

Suspiró y apagó derrotado la televisión. Se tumbó nuevamente sobre el sofá mirando hacia el techo, sin pensar en nada, con la mente en blanco; pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por saber qué era aquello tan importante que trató de decirle la otra noche. Se incorporó de nuevo en el asiento y abrió la agenda que tenía sobre una mesita supletoria. Entre las páginas tenía guardado aquel trocito de papel arrugado y se quedó observándolo. ¿Debería llamarla? ¿Y si todo ese asunto era una pérdida de tiempo?. Zonic frunció el ceño. ¡Qué más daba si ya lo habían echado del cuerpo!; así que cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar con manos temblorosas el número.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces... Zonic iba a colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Zamy al otro lado de la línea.

- Al habla Zamy Rose, dígame.

- Soy... Zonic the Hedgehog- dijo con el corazón acelerado- Creo que deseaba hablar de algo importante conmigo la otra noche.

Zamy se quedó callada por unos momentos como reteniendo la respiración y después continuó.

- ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

- ¿Qué?

- No me gustaría hablar por teléfono algo tan importante, ¿le parece mal que nos citemos?

- En absoluto, ¿dónde...?

- ¿Sabe dónde queda la cafetería "Le Bistró"? Nos vimos una vez allí, ¿recuerda?

- Lo recuerdo.

- Le espero allí. ¿Qué tal a las once?

- Bien, allí estaré.

- Hasta luego, entonces.

La llamada se cortó dejando muy pensativo a Zonic. Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante. Por lo que parecía era mucho más importante de lo que suponía en un principio, tanto que no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar de ello por teléfono por temor a ser espiada.

Las horas le parecieron eternas en el reloj, pero al fin llegó la hora de reunirse con Zamy.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería miró por uno de los amplios ventanales y la vio sentada sola mientras hojeaba un menú plastificado de esos que dejan sobre las mesas. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se decidió a entrar de una vez por todas.

Zamy alzó la cabeza al verlo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios; parecía algo nerviosa y lo miraba directamente. Cuando Zonic se sentó al otro extremo se quedaron viendo callados unos instantes hasta que éste rompió el silencio.

- ¿Para qué quería verme tan tarde?- la interrogó.

- Bueno... pensé que podíamos cenar algo antes de hablar del tema. ¿Tiene prisa?

- Supongo que no- dijo mirando a la camarera que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Ésta se alegró cuando Zonic pareció llamarla para pedir.

- ¿Desea algo?- dijo coquetamente.

- Primero la señorita- dijo indicándole a su acompañante.

- Los Chili dogs parecen muy apetitosos, al menos en las fotos...

- Tomaré lo mismo que ella- dijo Zonic sonriente- Pensaba que cuidaba más la dieta siendo una presentadora tan famosa y admirada.

- Un día es un día, ¿no?- dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice- Y yo pensaba que era un mito eso de que los policías se atiborraban a hamburguesas y donuts.

- Suelo cuidarme más que el resto, pero... un día es un día.

- Aquí tienen- dijo la chica inclinándose más de la cuenta sobre Zonic.

- ¡Ejem!- tosió Zamy- ¿Nos disculpa?- la camarera le echó una mirada fulminante que fue devuelta por Zamy quien no se dejaba achantar por nada ni nadie; al final ganó Zamy dejándolos solos.

Ambos estuvieron cenando tranquilamente mientras charlaban de cosas triviales. Zonic no podía negar que se lo estaba pasando hasta bien con la chica, al menos esta vez no le estaba acribillando a preguntas incómodas.

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos se levantaron para salir del local. La noche se había vuelto más fría y corría un poco de aire, por lo que se abrigaron bien al salir.

Zonic y Zamy comenzaron a andar por la calle abajo solo alumbrados por la tenue luz de algunas farolas. Los locales hacía horas que habían cerrado y ellos seguían caminando en silencio como si nada. Zamy se paró en medio de la calle y Zonic se quedó mirándola sin comprender qué pasaba.

- Creo que es momento de que hablemos.- dijo ésta casi en un susurro- Tenía que decirte...

- Zamy- dijo abrazándola contra él muy fuerte y acercando sus labios a una de sus orejas- ¿No lo has notado?

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo muy ruborizada y con el corazón acelerado.

- Llevo observando un buen rato que nos vienen siguiendo dos tipos. No te alarmes.

- No me había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde?

- Detrás de esa esquina- dijo muy serio- Será mejor que disimulemos y pasemos delante de ellos como si fuésemos una pareja. Si tratan de seguirnos tendremos que correr, ¿estás preparada?

- Estoy algo nerviosa. ¿Y si son peligros?

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada malo, puedes confiar en mí.

Zamy asintió levemente y se abrazó a Zonic por el brazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Ambos pasaron como si no se hubiesen percatado de que los estaban espiando y siguieron unos metros avanzando hacia delante sin pararse. Pero los tipos no parecían darse por vencido, así que fueron tras ellos y aceleraron el paso. Cada vez que ellos aceleraban, más lo hacían los tipos de atrás, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Zonic apretó los dientes y tomó fuertemente de la mano a Zamy para empezar a correr a toda velocidad. Los tipos se quedaron un instante paralizados sin poder reaccionar lo que les dio algo de ventaja, pero pronto los siguieron a la carrera.

Por suerte, Zamy iba con zapatos planos y podía seguirle el ritmo a Zonic. Éste la llevó por calles que conocía muy bien, pues estaban cerca de su barrio. Se le ocurrió la idea de que podían ocultarse en su casa mientras que esos tipos estuviesen rondando por allí.

La agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella, quien jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Si no paraban pronto tendría que rendirse. Zonic la llevó a uno de los portales y la hizo pasar dentro lo más rápido que pudo. Le dijo por señas que guardase silencio y ésta asintió mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Zonic por su parte respiró tranquilo al ver que los tipos pasaban de largo.

- Subamos- le indicó.

- ¿A dónde?- dijo Zamy.

- Estaremos más tranquilos y seguros en mi apartamento.

- Es un poco tarde...- dijo nerviosa- Debería volver a mi casa.

- Si quieres encontrarte con esos tipos otra vez...

Zamy se lo pensó mejor y asintió resignada.

Zonic no encendió la luz para evitar llamar la atención desde fuera, pues ya era bastante tarde. Hizo pasar a la chica que trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Ambos se acercaron a una de las ventanas abiertas para aprovechar la claridad de la luna.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- le ofreció Zonic- Debes estar fatigada por la carrera.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Por desgracia, no suelo beber- dijo apurado- ¿Qué tal un zumo? ¿Café? ¿Té?

- Un café estará bien, gracias.

Zonic volvió enseguida con las bebidas y se sentó al lado de Zamy quien permanecía tensa en el sofá. Los dos estaban a solas en su casa y nadie sabía que estaba allí. Lo miró de reojo y vio que la observaba.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos claramente.

- Supongo que sí- dijo ésta pegando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué era tan importante que incluso te seguían aquellos tipos? ¿Los conocías?

- No, en absoluto, jamás los había visto. Pero no me extrañaría nada que Zhadow me vigilara, es realmente posesivo.

- Comprendo- dijo seriamente.

- Lo que quería decirte es lo que vi el otro día estando con Zhadow.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Como sabes, soy periodista y tengo acceso a mucha información confidencial.

- Más de la que debieras...- dijo echándole una mirada seria.

- Bueno, el caso es que sé que se os ha escapado una famosa ladrona de joyas llamada...

- ¡Rosa Negra! ¿Rosy?- dijo abriendo éste los ojos- ¡¿Dónde la has visto?!

Zamy se mordió los labios; pero continuó.

- La vi saliendo de la habitación de Zhadow.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Zonic- ¿Acabas de delatar a tu propio novio?

- No lo había pensado antes, pero eso parece- dijo apenada- ¡No sé lo que está tramando!, pero Zhadow es un buen chico y sé que no le haría daño a nadie. No está loco como ese Nega.

- Zamy, lo que me cuentas es muy grave.

- Por favor, quiero que investigues qué está tramando Zhadow. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Zonic.

- Me gustaría ayudarte a despejar tus dudas, pero... simplemente no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo alterada Zamy- No pensarás que Zhadow es un delincuente, ¿verdad?

- No es sólo por eso- suspiró- Me han echado del cuerpo de policía, así que...

- ¿Qué...?- dijo Zamy consternada haciendo que la taza que tenía en la mano le resbalara y cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos. Zonic se alarmó y le preguntó si se había quemado. Ésta le aseguró que se encontraba bien.

- ¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? ¿Te has cortado?

- ¿Por qué te han echado? No será...

- Qué importa eso- dijo recogiendo los trozos del suelo- Nada se puede hacer ya.

- Zonic...- lo miró apenada, pues comprendía que ella era la culpable de esa situación.

- Será mejor que te quedes a dormir esta noche. Puedes hacerlo en mi cama y yo me quedaré aquí en el sofá. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

- Pero...

- Es más seguro así.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Mañana por la mañana habrá más gente en la calle.

- Sí... - dijo mirándolo con tristeza- Buenas noches, Zonic.

- Buenas noches, Zamy.

La mañana llegó bastante soleada y Zonic abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba tranquilo a su alrededor, ¿es que acaso lo había soñado todo? Incluso le había parecido en sueños que alguien le daba un beso en la mejilla. Bostezó pesadamente y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un café cargado. Aquel iba a ser un día bastante largo. Justo cuando regresaba al salón, sonó el timbre del teléfono. Miró el reloj e increíblemente pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Descolgó el auricular y una voz conocida lo llamó por su nombre.

- Zonic, soy Zally- dijo haciendo una pausa- No sé cómo diantres te las has arreglado, pero te quiero ver en el cuartel inmediatamente para cumplir con tus obligaciones de Zone Cop.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas, Zally?

- ¡Vuelves a ser uno de los nuestros!

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leerme como siempre.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	10. Caso 9: La caza del tesoro

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #9: La caza del tesoro.**

Zonic no podía dejar de salir de su asombro al comunicarle Zally que lo habían readmitido en el cuerpo de los Zone Cops.

Aquello sólo podía ser cosa de Zamy, pero ¿cómo lo había conseguido?. No es que fuese un desagradecido pero ahora le debía a alguien su puesto, fuera quien fuera, y eso le producía una sensación extraña. Como fuere, se dispuso a salir a su trabajo un día más. Estaba seguro de que se alegrarían de volver a verlo cuando entrara por las puertas y esto lo animó secretamente un poco.

Mientras, en otra parte del multiuniverso, el equipo de los Destructix se adentraba en el corazón de una jungla espesa. El doctor Nega había localizado allí una de las Sol Emerald y habían tenido que desplazarse inmediatamente hasta allí.

Scourge estaba más que harto del calor sofocante, la humedad y los insectos. ¿De qué valía todo aquel esfuerzo? Lo único que les había prometido sería poder gobernar el Mobius Prime para poder someter a Sonic y sus amigos. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!; pero tener que pasar tantas penalidades para acabar con ese estúpido de Sonic lo estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

- ¡Fiona!- gritó malhumorado- ¿Dónde se supone que está esa maldita piedra?

- Scourge, ya te dije hace cinco minutos que según las coordenadas en el localizador de Nega nos quedan aún otras dos horas de camino hasta llegar a esa cueva.

- ¡Estoy harto de estos bichos!- dijo dándose un manotazo en la cara para espantar a un mosquito- ¿Por qué no pudimos usar un Anillo de deformación?

- Jefe- dijo Simian-, esta isla tiene un campo electromagnético que impide el funcionamiento correcto...

- ¡Na!- protestó Scourge-, ya lo he entendido. Sólo terminemos el maldito encargo de una vez y larguémonos de aquí.

- Pues no se está tan mal- dijo Fliying Frog sacando la lengua y cazando una mosca gorda y jugosa, lo que hizo estremecer a Scourge de asco.

Los Destructix siguieron su camino ajenos a que estaban siendo seguidos no muy lejos de allí por alguien más.

Zonic tomó aire antes de entrar a las oficinas y lo primero que vio nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue a Zector que venía flechado hacia él. A Zonic ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el cocodrilo lo empezó a abrazar estrujándole las costillas con fuerza sin apenas dejarlo respirar.

- Zector...

- ¡Jefe, no sabe la alegría que sentimos todos cuando supimos la noticia esta mañana!

- Zector, bájalo al suelo- dijo Zespio con calma- no puede respirar.

- ¡Oh, bien! ¡Lo siento!

- Gracias- dijo Zonic recuperando el aliento.- La verdad es que tengo que admitir que me alegra estar de vuelta, chicos.

- Y a nosotros- dijo la voz de Zlaze- Por suerte, parece ser que todo fue un malentendido.

- _¿Un malentendido?-_ pensó Zonic dudoso. ¿Eso es lo que les habían contado?- Bueno, la verdad es que...-comenzó a decir cuando fue interrumpido por la teniente Zally. Ésta le hizo señas para que fuese a su despacho. Suponía que querría hablar con él sobre los detalles de su readmisión. Se despidió por el momento de los chicos y entró en la oficina de Zally.

- Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta con nosotros.

- Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

- ¿En serio?- dijo ésta mirándolo de reojo desde detrás de su escritorio- Pues entonces es que tienes amigos muy influyentes que se preocupan por ti. Alguien habló en tu favor, ¿no sabes quién?

- No sé...- dijo algo ruborizado, pues tenía una clara sospecha.

- Las cosas se complican más aún- dijo misteriosa- Por lo que se ve, fue el propio Zhadow the Hedgehog quien se puso en contacto con el intendente.

- ¿Qué?- A Zonic le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Zhadow había sido el causante de su reingreso?- Pero, ¿por qué?

- No lo ha dicho, pero... ¿no te haces una idea? ¿Por qué desearía ayudarte?

- Supongo que para tapar el error cometido por su novia, ¿es eso?

- Yo también lo creo así- dijo levantándose y sentándose al borde del escritorio- En tal caso, nos vemos en la tesitura de si seguir investigándole o no, ya que nos ha devuelto a uno de nuestros mejores hombres. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

- Yo no doy las órdenes aquí- dijo serio- Tampoco le pedí a nadie volver.

- Lo sé, pero parece que el intendente ha quedado muy impresionado por él. Es un tipo muy hábil, sin duda. No te estoy echando las culpas de nada.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo éste.

- No.

- Pues no lo parece- dijo levantándose del asiento- Siento ser el causante de tantas molestias Zally; pero la realidad es que yo no le pedí que me sacara del atolladero. Si lo hizo fue por su propia voluntad y, como sospechas, para guardarse bien las espaldas. No creo que Zhadow sea tan gentil que se preocupe por los demás sin un motivo oculto y menos tratándose de un Zone Cop. En cuanto al haberlo hecho por la señorita Zamy, puede que esté buscando su perdón.

- Para no tener ni idea sabes mucho de su relación.

Zonic prefirió permanecer callado ante tal afirmación.

- Bueno- continuó Zally-, en todo caso, estamos felices de que te hayas reincorporado a los Zone Cops. Sigues manteniendo tu puesto como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¿No me van a castigar? ¿No me van a rebajar de rango siquiera?

- ¿Realmente quieres eso?- sonrió Zally al ver su cara-, me parece que no.

- La verdad es que se siente bien que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

- Sí, deberíamos celebrarlo- dijo acercándose a él- ¿y si quedamos esta noche para tomar algo?

- Pues...- dijo sudando-, supongo que no estaría mal.

- ¡Estupendo!- dijo ésta alegremente-, pasaré por tu casa a las nueve. Sé de un sitio perfecto para salir.

- Genial...

- Nos vemos esta noche.

Zonic cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y emitió un profundo suspiro. La verdad es que no tenía valor para enfrentarse a una mujer, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tímido? Ya no había remedio...

Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando con preocupación y tuvo que asegurarles que todo iba bien. Ahora todo estaba solucionado y podía volver al caso de inmediato. De hecho, sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en mitad del pasillo y les ordenó que se pusieran a trabajar inmediatamente.

Zonic por su parte se metió a su oficina para conectar las pantallas de televisión, ya echaba de menos ver lo que se traía entre manos Sonic Prime. Sonrió al ver que todo estaba perfectamente y disfrutaba de un día de campo con sus amigos. Por suerte, nada había sucedido en su ausencia.

Se sentó pesadamente en su silla y se quedó con la mirada perdida. De todas las personas del multiuniverso, por qué tuvo que ser precisamente Zhadow el que hablase por él. Su sentido del honor era tan grande que sentía que si perseguía a Zhadow le causaría mucho dolor a Zamy. La chica parecía realmente enamorada de ese tipo. Pero por otra, sabiendo lo que le había confesado ésta, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente y se volvió instintivamente hacia aquella persona. No se esperaba encontrarlo allí, pero Zilver había dejado sus obligaciones para saludarlo como el resto. Lo había encontrado en el peor momento y se reflejaba en el rostro preocupado del chico.

- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó obviamente éste.

- Zilver, no es... nada.

- A mí no me lo ha parecido, señor.

- Puedes sentarte si lo deseas- señalándole un banco cercano para que pudiese hacerlo.

- ¿Le preocupa algo? ¿Es acaso por su regreso?

- Más o menos- dijo tristemente- Creo que estoy fastidiando al equipo aunque haya vuelto.

- No creo que eso sea así- dijo serio- La verdad es que he escuchado maravillas de usted en la academia, y eso que no nos llevamos tanta edad. Creo que un año de diferencia.

- Vaya, sabes más cosas de mí que yo mismo.

- Aquella batalla con los Giant Borg, la lucha contra Mammoth Mogul y el bloqueo de la interestatal cósmica a causa de Nega. ¡Wow!, me hubiera encantado estar allí para verlo.

- Tendrás ocasión de demostrar lo que vales; aunque hiciste un buen trabajo cuando el ataque de los Neo Babylon Rogue y Rosa Negra.

- Ya...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-, pero la fastidié al final.

- Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero aún así podía haber sido mucho peor.

- ¿Usted cree?- dijo más animado- ¡Eso es todo un halago viniendo de su parte!

- Va muy en serio- suspiró-, ahora sé lo que se siente al haber fastidiado un caso.

- Se está refiriendo a lo de esa chica de las noticias y lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

- Exacto.

- No soy quién para juzgarle, señor; pero no debe estar preocupado por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Además, ¿ya no recuerda lo que me dijo en mi primer día?

- La verdad...- dijo dudoso.

- "No debes dejar que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tus obligaciones".

Zonic se sonrojó levemente al escuchar sus propias palabras. Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos, ¡Zilver llevaba mucha razón al recordarle su propio consejo! No debía dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones sólo porque Zamy estuviese enamorada de Zhadow. Si realmente el tipo era un delincuente, tendría que hacer lo que era más correcto para la seguridad de la No Zone, y no anteponer sus sentimientos por mucho que sintiera que le debía el favor a la chica por devolverle a los Zone Cops.

- ¡Gracias, Zilver!- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro sorprendiendo a éste- Ahora sé exactamente cómo debo actuar.

- ¡De nada, jefe!- dijo alegremente- ¡Ha sido un placer! ¿Qué es lo que hice?

- Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo acompañándolo hasta la puerta para despedirse- Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, ya hemos tenido suficiente descanso y tenemos varios asuntos importantes entre manos. No podemos seguir aquí charlando alegremente.

- Claro, señor- lo saludó militarmente para marcharse a su oficina a continuar con sus quehaceres.

- Zilver- lo llamó Zonic-, dile a los chicos que quedamos esta noche a las nueve para tomar algo.

- ¡¿De verdad, señor?!

- Va en serio- dijo sonriente- He pensado que estaría bien celebrar mi regreso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Voy corriendo a decírselo!

- Gracias- dijo Zonic dándose media vuelta para meterse a su despacho.

Por su parte, los Destructix habían logrado alcanzar su objetivo en lo alto de la ladera de una montaña. Estaban cansados y sudorosos, pero al final encontraron la entrada a la cueva que les había indicado el doctor Nega.

Tomaron varias antorchas y caminaron en fila por los estrechos pasillos de roca hasta el corazón de la montaña donde se abría a un lago subterráneo enorme de aguas tan tranquilas que su superficie parecía hecha de espejo. Todos se quedaron admirados por la enormidad que les rodeaba. Las estalactitas pendían sobre sus cabezas como miles de agujas, brillantes por la humedad que allí se concentraba.

Scourge pateaba el suelo con el pie por su impaciencia, ya quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquel trabajo; así que se dirigió a Fiona para agarrarla por la muñeca y comprobar él mismo el localizador de las Sol Emeralds.

- Si este cacharro no está estropeado, la Sol Emerald debería estar... justo ahí- dijo señalando el lago- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Bucear?- dijo el Lightning el lince.

- ¡Muy listo!- le gritó-, ¡yo no sé nadar!

- Déjeme a mí esta misión, jefe- dijo Flying Frog sonriente- Soy un experto.

- Cierto, ya no recordaba que eres anfibio.

- Será cuestión de minutos encontrarla.

- No tardes- dijo Scourge- Este sitio me pone las púas de punta.

- Oki Doki!- Frog saltó al agua con agilidad y tras un rato de estar buceando de un lado para otro del lago, por fin logró dar con su objetivo.- ¡La tengo!- dijo mostrando la brillante piedra entre sus manos.

Flying Frog salió del agua sacudiéndose para después entregarle a Scourge el preciado trofeo. Éste se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Cuando se disponían a irse de regreso, sintieron que alguien más estaba con ellos. Tres jóvenes habían irrumpido dentro de la cueva y los miraban aplaudiéndoles.

- ¡Bravo!, nos han facilitado mucho el trabajo de tener que ir a por ella- dijo N. Jet.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Scourge con enfado- ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- ¿Acaso no está claro? Lo mismo que ustedes- amenazó N. Wave- ¡Dennos esa piedra ahora mismo!- dijo al tiempo que los N. Babylon Rogue apuntaban con sus armas a los Destructix. Por su parte, éstos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y sacaron las suyas para defenderse de sus atacantes.

Ambas bandas se miraban fieramente cuando, de pronto, se escuchó un gritito de entusiasmo y una chica salió corriendo de entre los chicos en dirección a Scourge para caer encima de éste que no podía dejar de salir de su asombro. ¿Quién era aquélla y por qué no dejaba de besuquearlo?. Como pudo la apartó con la mano y ésta no dejaba de mirarlo coquetamente.

- ¡¿Quién diantres eres tú?!

- ¡Scourge!- dijo Rosy- ¿es que ya te has olvidado de mí?

- ¡¿Quién es esa?!- dijo Fiona rechinando los dientes- ¡¿Qué tienes con ella?!

- ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

- ¡Qué malo eres!- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo ante las miradas alucinadas de todos- ¡Soy yo! ¡Rosy!

- ¡Aah! ¡Rosy!- gritó espantado- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has hecho para cambiar?

- Existen muchos más anillos de poder que el de los Acorn.

- ¡Genial!, pero... ¿puedes quitarte de encima?

- Claro- dijo trazando un dedo por su pecho provocándole escalofríos- Ahora ya soy más adulta y he cambiado para parecerme más a ti. Podemos ser dueños de lo que queramos si tú y yo nos unimos. ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Sigues igual de obsesiva!

A Rosy le dio un tic en el ojo, pero acto seguido le sonrió alegremente.

- Sabes, no me voy a enfadar contigo por lo que me has dicho. ¿Ves?, si fuese la Rosy de siempre te hubiera aplastado el cráneo con mi martillo; pero no...

- Bien- dijo sudando.

- ¡Es más! ¡Os dejaremos marchar sin haceros nada esta vez!

- ¿Esta vez?

- Sí, bueno, es que nosotros también estamos detrás de esas Sol Emeralds y no podemos dejar que nos ganéis, ¿comprendes?.

- No podrías tampoco.

- ¿Ah, no?- dijo echándole una mirada retadora- Ya lo veremos.

Scourge tragó pesadamente y Rosy chasqueó los dedos para que sus compañeros se pusieran en marcha.

Rosy empezó a correr seguida por los N. Babylon Rogue quienes no comprendían la actitud de la chica.

- ¡¿Por qué los dejamos escapar?!

- ¿Quién dice que ellos escapan?- dijo riendo cínicamente- No soy una santa- dijo al tiempo que mostraba la esmeralda para asombro de sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Se la has robado?!- dijo admirada N. Wave.

- ¡Soy Rosa Negra!- dijo orgullosa- ¿Acaso creían que me iba a ir con las manos vacías?. Ahora rápido, nos están siguiendo a toda velocidad. Por suerte tenemos nuestros aerodeslizadores esperándonos fuera.

- El jefe se pondrá muy contento- rieron todos.

**Tiempo después, de vuelta a Litigopolis...**

La noche había caído ya en la ciudad y las luces comenzaban a encenderse lentamente en las calles.

Zonic estaba terminando de arreglarse en su apartamento cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con la figura despampanante de Zally que llevaba un bonito vestido corto por encima de la rodilla, ajustado en el talle y de un color malva que le sentaba como un guante. Zonic se quedó con la boca abierta al verla así. Nunca antes la había visto sin el uniforme.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo ésta mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, pasa- haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar- Estaré listo enseguida. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

- Descuida.

- Siéntate y toma lo que quieras.

- Gracias- dijo con una risita al verlo tan apurado. Tenía que admitir que Zonic estaba increíblemente guapo con esa camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Zonic estaba terminando de arreglarse en su cuarto, así que fue Zally la que se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a abrir. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas?

- ¡Sorpresa! -dijo una chica sonriente delante de ella- ¡He traído una pizza para...!

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Zally reconociéndola.

- Lo siento, pero...- dijo Zamy mirando el número de la puerta- buscaba a una persona.

- No me digas. ¿A Zonic quizás?

- Exactamente- dijo ésta a la defensiva- ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿Y tú?, porque salgas en las noticias no te da derecho a creerte mejor que los demás y a irrumpir en la casa de otros sin avisar. Zonic y yo hemos quedado para salir.

- Yo no...- dijo roja-, claro que no soy mejor que los demás, pero tampoco peor.

- Bien.

- Sólo quería mostrarle mi apoyo al enterarme de su regreso a los Zone Cops; pero veo que ya tenía otros planes para celebrarlo. Si lo hubiese sabido no me hubiera molestado en venir siquiera.

- Pues ya ves, se siente.

- Dígale que me alegro mucho por él- dijo dando media vuelta con la pizza en las manos- ¡Ah, pueden comérsela de mi parte! ¡Se me ha quitado el apetito!

- Muchas gracias, ¡qué detalle más bonito!- dijo con sarcasmo Zally aceptando la pizza y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Quién era?- dijo Zonic arreglándose los puños de la chaqueta.

- El repartidor de pizza- dijo mostrándosela- Se han equivocado y nos la han regalado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo desconcertado éste- ¿Desde cuándo regalan pizzas gratis?

- Sí... Oye, estoy pensando en por qué no nos la comemos aquí en tu casa los dos solos- dijo acercándose a él coquetamente- No tenemos porque irnos a ningún lado.

- Zally... es que... verás... yo...- Salvado por la campana, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es ahora?- dijo abriendo bruscamente.

- ¡Teniente Zally!- dijo sorprendido Zector- ¡Está fantástica!

- ¿Zector, Zespio, Zlaze y hasta tú Zilver? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

- Es que yo les he invitado...- dijo apurado-, pensé que contra más gente mejor, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Claro!- dijo disimulando ésta.

- Oye, acabo de ver a esa tal Zamy Rose- dijo Zilver- ¿Han discutido por algo?, porque iba con las lágrimas saltadas.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- dijo en shock- ¿Zamy, aquí?. Espera...- dijo aturdido- ¿Me has mentido, Zally?

- Yo...

- Ahora vuelvo, tengo que aclarar la confusión- dijo Zonic corriendo por las escaleras.

Zonic llegó hasta la puerta de la calle y la vio por la esquina. Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al llegar hasta ella ya se había metido dentro de su coche y se había puesto en marcha sin esperar a que le explicara siquiera. No pudo más que verla alejarse calle abajo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Zonic dándole una patada a una lata que había cercana. Había ido hasta allí para darle una sorpresa y gracias a Zally pensaba que ahora tenía algo con ella. Iba a hablar muy seriamente con la ardilla, tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro de una vez y por todas.

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos la próxima semana si Dios quiere.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	11. Caso 10: Realidad

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #10: Realidad**

La velada no estaba siendo tan maravillosa como se había esperado Zonic. Aún no se podía creer que la teniente Zally estuviera actuando de esa forma, siempre había sido muy formal pero nunca hubiese esperado que echara de aquella manera a Zamy, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Sus amigos estaban tratando de animarlo, pero ahora se sentía dividido sin saber por qué. No es que él le hubiera hecho nada a Zamy, pero sentía que tenía que haber aclarado las cosas con Zally mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera. No tenía ningún sentido esa especie de posesión obsesiva que sentía hacia él, pues nunca le demostró nada más allá del respeto a un superior de los Zone Cops; para él, ella era otra compañera más de trabajo. ¿Por qué tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas?

Suspiró pesadamente y miró su copa que estaba medio vacía. Estaba recostado sobre la barra del bar donde se encontraban, y a sus costados estaban Zector y Zespio que lo observaban serios. Zilver estaba hablando animadamente con Zally, parecían llevarse muy bien; mientras que Zlaze estaba sentada al lado de éste sin prestarle atención y con cara de aburrimiento.

Zector le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Zonic para que éste se animara un poco; aunque lo único que consiguió fue que le echara una mirada asesina por tomarse aquellas confianzas.

- Jefe, no siga dándole más vueltas a eso- dijo Zector- No es que usted la haya echado a la calle.

- Cierto, por una vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Zector- dijo Zespio serio bebiendo de su vaso.

- No lo entendéis, ¿verdad?- dijo Zonic- Me resulta incómoda toda esta situación.

- La verdad es que nunca esperé que la teniente Zally y usted...- comenzó Zespio-, pero supongo que no se le puede reprochar el sentir lo que siente.

- ¡¿Y qué más da?!- dijo Zector- Tanto una como otra son chicas muy guapas. Tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres, jefe; aunque yo también me llevo lo mío...- dijo poniendo las manos en la nuca. Casi se cae de espaldas del taburete donde se encontraba sentado.

- A veces pienso que cuando el Creador repartió los cerebros Zector llegó tarde- dijo el camaleón.

- Déjalo- dijo Zonic- La verdad es que las mujeres son sólo una bonita distracción.

- Señor...

- Ahora lo que me interesa nada más en este mundo es coger a ese Nega y ponerlo entre rejas de una vez por todas- dijo apretando su vaso- Todo sería mucho más sencillo si no tuviésemos que estar pendientes de cuál va a ser su siguiente paso. ¿Por qué desea las Sol Emeralds? Si es un genio tecnológico podría crear cualquier arma que nos sometiera a todos, entonces ¿por qué lo hace?

- Yo también me hago la misma pregunta- dijo Zlaze que se había acercado hasta ellos- No hemos tenido más noticias acerca de los Destructix o por qué esos tipos, los N. Babylon Rogue, también van detrás de las esmeraldas.

- ¡Tienes mucha razón!- dijo Zonic-, ya me había olvidado completamente de ellos y de Rosy.

- Por qué no me extraña...- dijo ésta cansada.

- ¿Tú también, Zlaze?- dijo Zonic serio- Bastante reproche me hago ya a mí mismo como para saber que hasta mis hombres se dan cuenta de que últimamente me he comportado como...

- ¿Un auténtico cretino?- dijo ésta- Señor...

- Gracias, Zlaze- dijo Zonic alzando su copa-, eres tan adorable.

- Sarcasmo- dijo sonriente- parece que vuelve el Zonic que conocemos.

- Escuchadme- dijo Zonic-, mañana cuando lleguemos a la oficina quiero que nos pongamos a trabajar en serio en este caso. Creo que algo muy gordo está tramando Nega y es un tipo peligroso. No olvidemos que es la contraparte de ese Eggman del Mobius Prime. Y hablando de él... deberíamos recurrir a Sonic para que nos echara un cable con este asunto.

- ¿Cree que colaborará con nosotros, jefe?- dijo Zector.

- No es que le encante, pero si va a ser el campeón del multiuniverso, no le queda más remedio que colaborar con los Zone Cops cuando le llamemos.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Zally seguida por Zilver.

- Sobre trabajo, ¿qué más?- dijo Zonic apurando su bebida- Será mejor que nos volvamos cada uno a nuestras casas. Acompañaré a la teniente Zally a la suya. Por favor, Zilver, acompaña a Zlaze.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo ésta indignada- ¿Por qué tengo que volver con él? Además, me sé cuidar sola.

- ¡Oye!, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que seas así?- dijo indignado éste- Si quieres puedes ir con Zector.

- ¡Estaría encantado!- dijo el cocodrilo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Zilver?- preguntó Zally- Es un buen chico, lo conozco desde que era una niña.

- Vaya, así que por eso eres un Zone Cop- dijo ésta mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Lo has tenido muy fácil, ¿verdad?

- ¡De eso nada!- dijo indignada Zally- Zilver sacó sus notas con puras matriculas y su nivel de coeficiente es muy superior al del resto. Si quisiera podía ser hasta mi superior, pero no es ambicioso.

- ¿Va en serio?- preguntó Zector incrédulo- ¿Realmente eres un genio?

- Bueno, al contrario que los demás mi capacidad mental es muy superior; por eso puedo mover cosas con la mente. Mientras que el resto de los mortales utiliza el 10%, yo utilizo un 26%.

- ¡Bah! ¿Quién cree en esos cuentos?- dijo Zlaze cruzándose de brazos- Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no levantas algo con el poder de tu mente, listo?

Zilver rechinó los dientes y ante el asombro de todos los del bar hizo que Zlaze empezara a levitar por encima de las cabezas de los demás. Ésta no se esperaba aquello y se ruborizó.

- ¡Bájame, idiota!- dijo gritando agarrándose la falda- ¡¿Cuál es la gran idea?!

- ¿Acaso no era ese tu deseo?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos Zilver- ¿No te ha gustado el paseo gatita?

- ¡¿Gatita?! ¡Esta gatita te va a surcar la cara con sus uñas!

- ¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo Zonic enfadado- Zespio, lleva a Zlaze a su casa.

- Pero, señor...- dijo apurado- Vivimos en direcciones opuestas.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Me encargaré yo!- dijo Zilver-, aunque me lo tomaré como una misión más y no por acompañar a una amiga o compañera de trabajo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Zlaze?

- Muy bien- dijo volviéndole la cara- No quiero armar más espectáculos en este antro.

- Entonces, perfecto- dijo encabezando la salida y siguiéndolo Zlaze de mala gana.

Todos los siguieron con una mirada seria y Zonic se volvió a Zally para que ver si estaba lista para marcharse de allí. Se les había hecho tarde y tendrían que levantarse dentro de poco para seguir con sus ocupaciones en el cuartel general de los Zone Cops. Una vez en la salida se despidieron todos y se pusieron rumbo a sus casas.

Mientras, en un lugar remoto del multiuniverso, los Destructix habían llegado a la base secreta del doctor Eggman Nega. Los había estado esperando para ver si consiguieron llegar hasta la preciada joya, pero al ver que volvían con las manos vacías, éste se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia Scourge para pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- No pasa nada- dijo Nega con calma-, la próxima vez no fallaréis, estoy seguro de ello.

- Doctor, la tuvimos en nuestras manos- dijo gruñendo-, si no hubiera sido por esa arpía de Rosy...

- Calma, pequeño amiguito. Ten paciencia- dijo atusándose el bigote gris- Así que, tenemos competencia... ya veo.

- Eso parece- dijo Scourge-, decía que trabajaba para alguien más.

- ¿No dijo quién podía ser ese alguien?

- ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que habérselo sonsacado!

- Aún hay tiempo- dijo tranquilo-, no hay prisa.

- Esto...doctor- dijo Scourge dudoso-, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Las que quieras!

- Todos nos preguntamos...- dijo mirando al resto de los Destructix-, bueno, ¿por qué desea esas esmeraldas? ¡Son mucho más inferiores que las Esmeraldas del Caos!

- No os preocupéis por eso- dijo riendo y dándole una palmadita en el hombro- ¡Muy pronto lo averiguaréis! ¿Por qué preocuparse por una insignificancia como esa?

- Estamos hablando de joyas místicas, no son tan insignificantes- dijo Fiona.

- Cierto- se puso serio-, pero por el momento debéis continuar con la búsqueda de las mismas.

- ¿Y si nos negamos?- dijo ésta desafiante.

- Eso no va a suceder, ¿verdad, Scourge?- dijo éste- Hicimos un trato tú y yo.

- Fiona, guarda silencio.

- ¡Pero Scourge!- dijo indignada la zorra.

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó éste- ¡No es de nuestra incumbencia! ¡Sólo espero que nos pague por nuestros servicios como acordamos, Nega! ¡No me voy a ir con las manos vacías de este negocio!

- Claro, así lo haré, querido amigo- dijo con una sonrisa cínica-, os daré lo que os merecéis.

Todos lo observaron con la mirada seria ante lo que les acababa de decir, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

- Aún conservamos tres de las siete esmeraldas, quedan cuatro todavía por localizar, así que no pierdan más el tiempo en nimiedades como esas.

- Sí, doctor- dijo Scourge- Traeremos esas joyas a su presencia. No fallaremos la próxima vez.

Nega se le quedó mirando con seriedad y después se dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse delante de su enorme panel de mandos. Los Destructix acababan de marcharse cuando una llamada en su localizador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo está la situación por ahí?

- Son un poco incompetentes- dijo Nega torciendo el gesto- Me dijiste que estos tipos eran algo fuera de serie.

- Lo son, sólo dales tiempo- sonrió- Escaparon de la Zona Prisión bajo la atenta mirada de Warden Zobotnik. Nunca antes se le había escapado ningún prisionero. Ellos consiguieron poner patas arriba aquel lugar.

- Si tú lo dices...

- ¡Jo,jo,jo!- rió su interlocutor-, ya verás que tarde o temprano nos haremos con esas esmeraldas. Tengo todo listo para el siguiente paso.

- ¡Excelente!- sonrió malévolamente Nega- Estoy deseando ver qué pasa.

Zlaze aceleró el paso para situarse por delante de Zilver que permaneció callado y serio durante todo el camino. Llegaron hasta un bloque de pisos de color ladrillo y ésta se volvió con una mirada fría al chico.

- Bien, he llegado a mi casa sin incidentes, ya puedes irte tranquilo.

- Me alegro por ti, y... ¡de nada!- dijo enojado Zilver- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Adelante- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te da tanta rabia de mí? Desde que llegué no has hecho otra cosa que esquivarme, insultarme, poner mala cara... ¡¿A qué viene eso si se puede saber?! ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

- Simplemente no me caes bien.

- ¿Y ya está? ¡Qué grandes argumentos!

- Bien, me fastidia mucho que llegaras el último y te pusieras el primero. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó entrar en el cuerpo? Sólo por ser una chica se han burlado de mí muchas veces diciendo que no valgo para este trabajo. ¡No soy débil! ¡Sé luchar mejor que muchos hombres!

- Yo no opino lo contrario. A mí me pareces estupenda y una chica muy valiente.

- Ya, bien...- dijo algo ruborizada- El caso es, que me ha costado mucho ascender para estar donde estoy. Estar en la élite de los Zone Cops ha sido siempre mi sueño. Estar a las órdenes del Primer oficial Zonic es algo que siempre desee, ¿entiendes?

- Claro que lo entiendo- dijo apenado- Ahora entiendo porque rivalizas conmigo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ésta sorprendida.

- Él te gusta, ¿no es así?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Ahora comprendo porque me miras así cuando estoy cerca de él. ¿Sientes celos de mí?

- ¡Vale! ¡Lo admito!- dijo Zlaze- No puedo soportar que seas su favorito. Acabas de llegar y confía más en ti que en mí.

- Tal vez porque no siente que lo esté acosando constantemente como hacen los demás- suspiró- Mira, no sé qué le ve la gente a ese tipo; pero te puedo asegurar que el agente Zonic es un alma torturada. Tiene una gran responsabilidad a sus espaldas, no puede elegir y encima está atrapado entre el querer y el poder.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo sin comprenderle.

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Nosotros no elegimos por nosotros mismos; nuestro corazón es el mismo que el de nuestra contraparte, formamos parte de él. Somos una realidad alterna.

- Lo sé- dijo tristemente- A veces siento que Blaze añora a algo o alguien y me dan ganas de llorar. Sé que en ese momento ella siente lo mismo que yo siento.

- Entonces comprenderás que Zonic nunca será tuyo o de ninguna otra persona, excepto...la contraparte de la princesa Sally Acorn.

Zonic estornudó y se enrolló mejor la bufanda que llevaba al cuello. Sentía la cabeza un poco embotada por el alcohol. Sin embargo, había decidido acompañar a la teniente Zally a su casa. Ésta permanecía a su lado distante como perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ésta, Zally se volvió para agradecerle el haberla acompañado. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y serios. Zally abrió la boca para hablarle; aunque le costaba empezar.

- Zonic, yo... siento mucho cómo me comporté esta noche.

- Bien- dijo serio- Eso ya no tiene importancia.

- Sí que la tiene- tomándole de la chaqueta para que no se marchara- Quiero que hablemos.

- ¿Sobre qué? Creo que queda bastante claro que te tomas muy en serio tu papel de "Sally".

- ¿Qué?- dijo enojada- ¡Eres tú el que no lo comprende!

- ¿Qué tengo que comprender?

- No puedes ir en contra de la naturaleza del Sonic Prime. Estarías transgrediendo toda lógica. ¿Qué pasaría si tus actos influyeran directamente en la No Zone? ¿Te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Crees que eres libre para elegir?

- Por eso he decidido no volverla a ver.

- Es muy sensato de tu parte.

- Pero tampoco estaré con alguien sólo porque Sonic sienta de ésta u otra manera.

- Si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Zally apenada- No seguiré molestándote más; pero al menos yo sí siento que te quiero. Mis sentimientos son genuinos, Zonic. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad para mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

- Yo...- dijo esquivándole la mirada.

- Bésame, y si después sientes que no ha significado nada para ti me rendiré.

- ¡Zally! ¡No puedo!- dijo ruborizado- ¡Eres un superior! Yo no... ¡No me pidas eso!

- Te lo pido como un favor; pero si quieres que sea una orden...

- Está bien- dijo resignado-, lo intentaré una vez; pero esto quedará entre nosotros.

- Acepto- dijo Zally cerrando los ojos.

Zonic miró la cara anhelante de la chica que permanecía a la espera de que sus labios tocasen los suyos. Se acercó lentamente hasta su cara y rozó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Los sintió suaves y cálidos; profundizó un poco más en el beso y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando la teniente Zally. Sentía la mente vacía y el corazón empezó a palpitarle en el pecho con frenesí. Su respiración también se estaba volviendo más rápida. Entonces, no pudo evitar un flash de una cara que le era imposible de olvidar- Zamy...- dijo en un susurro al despegar sus labios.

Zonic se llevó la mano instintivamente a la cara al notar la bofetada de indignación de la teniente Zally. Ésta respiraba agitadamente con la cara desencajada por el dolor y la humillación.

- Si vuelves a acercarte a ella daré orden de arrestarte para evitar poner en peligro la No Zone, ¿está claro? ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

- No, señora- dijo Zonic haciendo un saludo militar- No tendrá que repetirlo dos veces.

- Fuera de mi vista- dijo reteniendo las lágrimas.

Zonic se dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí dejando a Zally destrozada; pero era mejor así. Al menos habían aclarado las cosas y la normalidad volvería a su vida. Él era un Zone Cop de élite y su misión era velar por el multiuniverso y sus distintas realidades. De ahora en adelante sólo se enfocaría en su trabajo y juró que no habría más distracciones.

Por su parte, los N. Babylon Rogue, junto con Rosa Negra, habían llegado a Litigopolis a altas horas de la noche. Esperaban en la enorme mansión de Zhadow a que éste se dignara a recibirlos.

- Espero que tengáis una buena razón para desvelarme a estas horas- dijo con seriedad.

- Por supuesto que la hay- dijo Rosy mostrándole la joya-, creo que le pertenece.

- ¡Magnífico!- dijo tomándola en sus manos admirándola-; pero aún nos quedan cinco por encontrar.

- No sé preocupe- dijo sonriente ésta-, todas estarán en sus manos antes de lo que se imagina.

- Si eso es así tendrás lo que desees- dijo besándole la mano- Ahora podéis retiraros a descansar.

Zhadow se quedó nuevamente solo y se dirigió a su despecho para encerrarse con llave en él. Se cercioró de que no le estaba mirando nadie y pulsó un botón escondido del escritorio. A su espalda se abrió una caja fuerte y tomó algo de ella. Se sentó tras su escritorio y contempló con admiración el cetro que sostenía entre sus manos. No pudo evitar que una risa maliciosa escapara de sus labios.

**Continuará.**

**Bueno, ya me he equipado con un escudo, así que ya pueden empezar a dispararme toda clase de hortalizas, ¡jajaja!. En serio, ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	12. Caso 11: El plan

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #11: El plan.**

Aún no había tomado valor suficiente para dirigirse a la oficina de la teniente Zally; pero era necesario hablar con ella cuanto antes para contarle sus planes acerca del asunto de las Sol Emeralds y Nega.

Suspiró pesadamente y pegó un sorbo a su taza de café.

Zector lo miraba atentamente con el rostro serio sin comprender por qué su jefe llevaba más de media hora parado junto a su escritorio sin decir ni media palabra.

- Jefe, ¿hay algún problema?

Zonic estrechó los ojos y le puso mala cara. Lo menos que quería hacer era darle cuentas de su vida a nadie y menos al cotilla de Zector. Pero el cocodrilo tenía razón; sí que tenía un problema.

- La verdad es que tengo que volver a hablar con la teniente Zally y no me apetece nada. Supongo que es hora de moverse o este caso no se resolverá nunca.

- Cierto, señor- dijo Zector- ¿Suerte?

-Más me vale- dijo con desgana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del despacho de ésta. Cuando llamó, se escuchó el pase desde dentro.

Zonic abrió lentamente para comprobar que estaba tranquila y no pretendía lanzarle ningún objeto. Entró y cerró tras de sí. La expresión de la teniente era fría como el hielo y lo miraba fulminándolo; pero eso le debía traer sin cuidado.

- Teniente Zally- dijo saludando- Pido permiso para viajar al Mobius Prime.

- ¿Con qué motivo?

- Para reclutar a Sonic Prime, señora.

- ¿Y para qué lo necesita, agente?

- Sabe que es rápido y se ha enfrentado con Scourge cientos de veces, y hemos conseguido capturarlo gracias a él. Si contásemos con su ayuda todo este asunto de las Sol Emeralds se acabaría mucho antes.

- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

- Tenderle una emboscada a los Destructix, señora.

- Suena interesante- suspiró- Bien, prosiga e informe de los progresos agente Zonic.

- Sí, señora- se despidió.

- Zonic...- lo llamó seria- Espero que nos tratemos como antes de... ya sabes. Me resulta incómoda toda esta situación. Prefiero tenerte de amigo a tratarnos con tanta frialdad.

- Me alegra saber que te lo has tomado tan bien y que quieres que volvamos a ser amigos.

- Sí, bueno- dijo esquivando su mirada- Pero sigue en pie eso de prohibirte ver a la señorita Zamy Rose otra vez.

- Eso no va a pasar.

- Además, tienes a un digno competidor.

Zonic apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Supongo que te refieres a Zhadow.

- Exacto.

- Ya, sería una pena quitarle uno de sus juguetes. Además, él...- se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él qué?

- Nada- dijo distraído- ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

- Sí, te puedes retirar- dijo mirándolo intrigada.

Zonic se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sólo tenía que detener a Nega y los Destructix sino también saber lo que tramaba Zhadow y qué relación tenía con los N. Babylon Rogue.

Fue hasta su despacho para prepararse y se encontró allí con Zespio que le traía unos informes para que los revisara. Lo miró extrañado al ver su cara de preocupación.

- ¿Todo ha ido bien, señor?

- Sí- dijo tomando su casco y abriendo un armario con equipación de Zone Cop- Me ha dado su permiso para volver a Mobius.

- Esas son excelentes noticias.

- Sí que lo son.

- ¿Cuándo podremos ir al Mobius Prime?

- Cuando seas mayor- dijo Zonic sonriendo- Lo siento, pero es mejor no mezclar tanto los mundos. No creo que tarde mucho en convencerlo y volver a la No Zone.

- Me suponía que diría algo así- torció el gesto.

- Tendrás ocasión de más acción cuando regresemos.

- Por supuesto- se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien, ahora atrás- dijo Zonic haciendo espacio- Voy a abrir el vórtice.

Zonic accionó uno de los mandos que tenía ubicado en una de sus muñecas y ante ellos se abrió una enorme espiral. Se colocó su casco y entró al vórtice ante la mirada seria de Zespio quien se quedó en el cuartel general como le había ordenado Zonic.

Cuando salió al exterior pudo ver que había llegado a su destino. Ahora lo veía todo en vertical y eso significaba que todo estaba saliendo bien. Miró a su alrededor, Sonic no podía estar muy lejos de aquella localización, pues sus comandos lo llevaban siempre cerca de donde estaba él. Y efectivamente allí se encontraba nada menos que con la princesa Sally. Un extraño estremecimiento en el estómago le vino de repente; pero ahora no podía distraerse con esas tonterías.

- Sonic- le dijo haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Tú otra vez?

- Sonic...- dijo Sally apurada- No seas así con él.

- ¡Seguro que es para salvar otra realidad!, ¿verdad?

- ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?- dijo con aburrimiento.

- ¡Me niego!- dijo enfadado- Siempre me metes en tus líos. ¿Qué se supone que hacen los Zone Cops? ¿Acaso no saben ganar sus propias batallas?

- Si no fuese importante, créeme que no acudiría a ti. Pero tengo que admitir que esto se nos está yendo de las manos y creo que el Universo está en serio peligro.

- ¿Y cuándo no lo está?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Sonic, escúchale- dijo Sally-, parece algo importante. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez con ese tipo que se parecía al Dr. Eggman?

- Bueno, sí...

- Seguramente es igual de malvado o peor que él. No me daba ninguna confianza y casi asesina a Amy.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero es la última vez que me llevas fuera de Mobius!

- Gracias, y a usted también Alteza.

- Llámame Sally- dijo sonriente- Eres mucho más simpático de lo que te había descrito Sonic.

- Sí, ya...- dijo Sonic apurado- ¡Larguémonos de aquí para terminar cuanto antes!

- Perfecto, sólo ponte esto para seguirme a mi mundo.

- Sí... esta cosa de la gravedad.

- Es un estabilizador espacial.

- Lo que sea- dijo al tiempo que se lo colocaba en la muñeca y sentía como si algo tirase de su estómago haciendo que lo viera todo en vertical- Seguiremos hablando, Sal.

- ¡Cuidaos los dos!- se despidió ésta.

Ambos llegaron al cuartel de los Zone Cops sin mayores incidencias.

- Bien, es mejor que tomes asiento para poder explicarte la situación.

- No gracias, prefiero permanecer de pie.

- Como desees- dijo Zonic encogiéndose de hombros- Verás, estamos pensando en atraer a los Destructix a una trampa y quiero que con tu velocidad nos ayudes a detenerlos. Nosotros no tenemos esas cualidades que tú posees y Scourge es bastante...

- ¿Rápido?

- Sí, aunque consiguiera lanzarle el collar de control no sé si sería capaz de acertar estando en movimiento. Quiero que lo retengas lo suficiente para poder deshacerme de él.

- Parece sencillo. ¿Y cómo sabes que tu plan dará resultado? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- Eso déjaselo a los mayores, niño- dijo Zonic con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Claro, amigo, pero sólo espero que tu plan dé resultado pronto o me largo de aquí.

Zamy miraba distraída a través de la ventana de su departamento.

Apenas había dormido la última noche y todo gracias a esa estúpida reacción infantil que tuvo en casa de Zonic. ¿Por qué se largó de allí tan rápidamente?, tal vez si no se hubiera marchado podría haber hablado con Zonic y aclarado... ¿qué?. Zamy sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente. ¿Por qué tenía que darle aquel chico explicaciones de con quién salía y adónde?

- No puede ser...- dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza- ¡Céntrate, Zamy!

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá de su salón y miró de reojo el teléfono. ¿Y si lo llamaba a su número para pedirle una disculpa? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por irse sin esperarlo? Y eso que lo había visto por el espejo retrovisor de su coche... ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Voy a llamarle!- se puso en pie de un salto- ¡NO! ¡No puedo! ¡Seguro que me odia!- dijo dando paseos de un lado a otro del salón- ¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a llamarle!

Cogió su teléfono móvil y buscó en el registro de llamadas. Allí estaba apuntado el número de la casa de Zonic, pues por suerte lo había guardado desde la última vez que hablaron. Le temblaban hasta las piernas y sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Empezó a escuchar los timbres de comunicando hasta que...

- _Hola.._.- Zamy iba a empezar a hablar cuando...- _este es el contestador de Zonic the Hedgehog. En este momento no me encuentro en casa, pero si lo deseas puedes dejar un mensaje tras oír la señal. Gracias._

Se escuchó un "Pi" y Zamy no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, así que colgó decepcionada. Se mordió el labio y volvió a marcar otra vez para escuchar de nuevo su voz. Tenía que reconocer que tenía un acento muy sensual y su voz parecía acariciarla. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para recordarlo en su mente mientras volvía a escuchar la grabación una y otra vez.

Por instinto, se llevó una mano hasta la cara para acariciarse lentamente recorriendo su mejilla, luego el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y sentir un intenso hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Sin querer se le escapó un pequeño suspiro de placer y entonces...- Riiiing- ¡Ah, mierda!- se llevó una mano a la boca sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y colgó rápidamente.

- ¡Voy!- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con Zhadow que la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Te ha sucedido algo? Te he escuchado gritar.

- No... nada- dijo más roja que la grana- Sólo estaba...

- ¿En serio que te encuentras bien?- dijo mirando serio a su alrededor- ¿Estás sola?

- ¡Sí!, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te noto muy... sofocada- dijo suspicaz- ¿No me estarás engañando con otro?

- ¡Qué disparates se te ocurren!- rió- Puedes buscar debajo de la cama y en los armarios.

- Se me ocurre mirar esa cama pero desde otro ángulo...- le miró con sensualidad- ¿Qué me dices?

- Zhadow... ahora mismo yo no...- dijo deteniéndose al ver que traía algo bajo el brazo- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡Ah, esto!- dijo mostrándole dos sobres blancos- Son unas invitaciones para el nuevo centro comercial que se inaugurará en Litigopolis. Me las ha regalado uno de mis socios, que por cierto es el dueño de dicha cadena.

- Fantástico, pero seguramente tendré que dar la noticia.

- De eso nada- dijo tomándola por la cintura- He hablado con la cadena para que te dé el día libre.

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!- dijo enfadada- ¡Es mi trabajo, Zhadow!

- Sí, ¡qué maravilla de trabajo!- dijo sarcástico- Además, cuando te cases conmigo no tendrás porqué trabajar. Si quieres tenerlo como distracción...

- ¿Distracción?- dijo asombrada- ¿Crees que mi trabajo es una pura distracción?

- ¡Oh, vamos!

- Eso me ha dolido, Zhadow- dijo decepcionada- Creía que te importaba un poco más.

- Y me importas- dijo abrazándola-, pero puedes llevar una vida lujosa y despreocupada sin tener que madrugar o tener que escuchar las quejas de tu jefe.

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez eso me hace feliz?

- Muy bien- dijo rindiéndose-, si quieres llamo ahora mismo para pedirles que te manden allí y cubras la noticia. ¿Te haría eso feliz?

- Da lo mismo- suspiró- ¡Sólo que la próxima vez no quiero que te metas en mi carrera!

- Con ese carácter tuyo no me atrevería- dijo riendo.

- Bien- dijo con una medio sonrisa- Así que como compensación me llevarás a almorzar a ese sitio que tanto me gusta.

- ¿Y qué pasa con...?- dijo señalándole con la cabeza la habitación. Amy lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tuvo que rendirse; cuando la chica se enfadaba no había quien la hiciera entrar en razones.

Zonic abrió la puerta de su propia casa para dejar pasar a Sonic al interior. Jamás la había pisado antes y miró con atención alrededor para ver cómo se vivía en la No Zone.

Tenía que reconocer que a Zonic no le iba nada mal viviendo solo. De hecho, todo estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado; al contrario que su cuarto que siempre estaba todo tirado por medio.

- Vaya, está bastante bien este sitio.

- Bueno, me da para mantenerlo con el sueldo de Zone Cop.

- Ya...- dijo mirándolo de reojo- Oye, tus amigos Zector y Zespio son algo peculiares, sobre todo ese Zespio. Para mí que ese tipo es...

- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo muy serio- Es un buen chico y muy bueno en su trabajo, con eso me conformo.

- Vale- dijo Sonic apurado-, sólo iba a decir "especial".

- Claro. En cuanto a Zector le encanta hacer bromas de todo tipo, así que no te sorprendas de nada de lo que pueda hacer. Mañana conocerás a la contraparte de Blaze y Silver, nos ayudarán en nuestro plan.

- Genial- dijo apartando la mirada hacia el contestador automático- Creo que tienes mensajes.

- No suelo tenerlos- dijo extrañado Zonic.

Se dirigió hasta el teléfono y vio que tenía hasta cuatro llamadas perdidas.

Conectó la primera pero no hablaba nadie; en la segunda tampoco; en la tercera ya le parecía una broma de mal gusto; y por fin en la cuarta... _"Suspiro" ¡Ah, mierda!-_ La llamada se cortó dejando a Zonic rojo como un tomate y un tanto desconcertado.

- ¿Qué diantres fue eso?- dijo Sonic divertido- ¡¿Eso era una chica?!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Vuelve a poner la grabación!- dijo tratando de echarle mano al teléfono.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Han debido equivocarse!- dijo levantando el aparato para evitar que Sonic lo alcanzara.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Seguro que la conoces!

- ¡Basta! ¡Sonic! ¡Deja el teléfono!- tirando de él- ¡Además esto es privado!

- ¡Y un cuerno!- dijo poniéndole ojitos- ¿Quién es ella?

Zonic soltó de repente el teléfono haciendo rodar a Sonic de espaldas lastimándose. Cuando se levantó para increparle vio que éste había cambiado la expresión de su cara.

- Zonic, ¿ocurre algo?

- No es nada.

- Oye, era sólo una broma- dijo apurado- Si quieres no tienes por qué decirme quién es. Además, seguro que es una buena chica y lo que ha pasado con el mensaje es sólo un error como dices.

- ¡Por supuesto que es un error!- dijo rojo- Zamy es...

- ¿Zamy?- dijo sorprendido- Aguarda. ¿Hay una Amy aquí?

- Claro que la hay- dijo serio-, pero eso qué más da.

- ¿Tú...? Estás enamorado de esa Amy, ¿cierto?

Zonic enrojeció intensamente y sonrió amargamente.

- Puede ser, pero de todas formas no puedo enamorarme de ella porque formo parte de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo entiendes. Jamás entenderías lo complicado que es para una contraparte sentir lo que tu doble siente. Podemos sentir lo mismo porque somos la misma persona.

- ¿Ah, sí?- mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Ay!- dijo dando un salto en el sofá donde estaba sentado- ¡¿A qué ha venido ese pellizco en el brazo?!

- ¿Cuál pellizco? Yo no he sentido nada- dijo mirándolo con inteligencia- Zonic, tú eres tú y yo soy yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aunque formemos parte el uno del otro, no significa que pensemos o actuemos de la misma manera. Tal vez en ciertas ocasiones podamos sentir algo parecido a lo que sucede con los hermanos gemelos; pero sería horrible sentirme como Scourge, ¿no te parece? Por suerte, esto no es así.

- Sonic- dijo sorprendido e incrédulo.

- Si tanto te gusta esa chica- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¡¿A qué esperas para salir con ella?!

- Si fuese tan sencillo...

**Continuará.**

**Por fin, Sonic se ha unido a los Zone Cops; pero... ¿cuál será ese plan secreto para atraer a los Destructix hacia Sonic? Tendrán que esperar un poquito para saberlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Y, por cierto, gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo a mi fics aunque no se los diga una por una.**

**Con respecto a cambiarlo a otra sección K o T; es que a medida que avance el fics se volverá un poquito más adulto como han podido comprobar hoy. No voy a saltarme las normas del rating sólo porque me lean más, pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia. n_n**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	13. Caso 12: Complicaciones

Short Stories from the No Zone

Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA América y Archie Comics.

**Caso #12: Complicaciones**

Mucha gente estaba expectante en las calles de Litigopolis ante las puertas del nuevo centro comercial que se iba a abrir en la ciudad. Por lo que se sabía, iba a ser uno de los centros de ocio más importantes de la zona y nadie quería perderse la inauguración, pues se esperaba que acudieran muchas celebridades del mundo del espectáculo, la moda y autoridades varias. También se decía que en dicho acto iba a exponerse una extraña joya que iba a ser el centro de atención de la apertura. Su valor era incalculable y hasta se había tenido que llamar a un grupo de Zone Cops de élite para poder custodiarla de posibles robos.

Las televisiones de la No Zone estaban todas allí para cubrir el evento en el que todos morían por tener una primera fila para no perderse detalle. Las primeras caras conocidas no se hicieron esperar y muchos gritaban entusiasmados sus nombres mientras entraban al recinto para poder ocupar sus lugares. Mientras, los Zone Cops estaban siendo instruidos para que todo saliera perfecto en la ceremonia y que no ocurriese ningún incidente durante la misma, sobre todo por el bienestar de los asistentes.

- Grupo Alfa, quiero que rodeen la joya y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso- dijo Zonic con autoridad- Grupo Beta, vigilen todas las entradas y salidas del edificio sin que ninguna se quede desprotegida, mientras que el Grupo Gamma subirá a las plantas superiores para supervisar desde arriba. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Zonic serio- Bien, si no las hay pueden ir ocupando sus puestos.

Todos los Zone Cops se dirigieron a sus lugares mientras veían a la gente invitada hablar animadamente.

Zespio y Zector pertenecían al grupo Alfa por lo que estarían cerca de la joya y verían el espectáculo desde cerca; mientras que Zlaze y Zilver estarían en el grupo Gamma mirando con atención desde arriba. Zonic se quedaba a coordinar los grupos con la teniente Zally que estaba entre las autoridades que presenciarían el acto. Sonic por su parte estaba escondido para pasar desapercibido por si aparecían los Destructix. Seguramente habrían escuchado las noticias que se estaban dando en todos los medios de comunicación y no podrían evitar acercarse a echar un pequeño vistazo.

De pronto, Zespio se puso tenso al sentir una mano en su hombro y miró a su izquierda para ver quién diantres lo estaba molestando. Se quedó un poco extrañado de que Zonic lo estuviese llamando de aquella forma.- Señor, ¿desea algo?- Zonic lo miró seriamente a través del cristal de su casco con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Tomó aire y le habló seriamente:

- Zespio, me pones...

- ¿Qué?- dijo éste quedándose de piedra- ¿Qué ha dicho señor?

- ¿Qué si me pones un café, Zespio?- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo dice?- dijo desconcertado.

Se quedó mirando a una persona que venía en dirección hacia ellos y se paraba justo detrás de Zonic para acto seguido darle una sonora colleja que le hizo ver las estrellas.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó Zonic enfadado- ¡Sonic! ¡Deja en paz al chico!

- ¡Auch! ¿Sabes que eso ha dolido?- dijo arrascándose la nuca- ¡Sólo era una broma! ¡Mira la cara enrojecida de Zector!, si sigue reteniendo el aire le dará un colapso.

- No, eso no tiene gracia- dijo Zonic reteniéndose para no estrangularlo- Si te presté un uniforme de Zone Cop era para que nos ayudases en esta misión, no para que te hagas pasar por mí y vayas insultando a la gente con tu escaso sentido del humor, ¿queda claro?

- A la orden, señor- dijo haciendo un saludo militar muy exagerado- Lo siento, chico- se dirigió a Zespio-, espero que no te hayas sentido ofendido.

- No, claro que no- dijo rojo-, pero no entiendo...

Un murmullo se escuchó y todos se giraron a ver qué estaba pasando en el recinto. Zonic se puso muy tenso al ver quién acababa de llegar. No se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era nada más y nada menos que Zhadow the Hedgehog, y lo peor es que no estaba solo sino que venía acompañado por la mismísima Zamy Rose.

- Estupendo, ella aquí- dijo Zonic por lo bajo- Esto se puede poner peligroso, ¿por qué tuvo que acudir?

- Oye- le dijo Sonic dándole un codazo-, aquella no es... la otra Amy.

- ¡Calla!- dijo dándole un pisotón- Como se te escape algo de lo que pasó anoche juro que te encierro en la zona más oscura de la Zona Prisión y tiro la llave.

- ¡Hey!, tranquilízate de una vez- dijo enfadado- Sé ponerme serio cuando corresponde.

Zonic lo miró incrédulo pero asintió conforme.

Vio desde lejos que Zally le hacía señas a él sin entender lo que pretendía. ¿Es que acaso quería que fuera hasta donde se encontraban Zhadow y Zamy? No tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia ellos para ver lo que quería su superior.

- Oficial- dijo Zally-, creo que ya conoce a el señor Zhadow the Hedgehog.

- Así es- dijo Zonic seriamente.

- Así que él es Zonic the Hedgehog, por fin nos presentan- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Me han hablado muy bien de usted. Es uno de los mejores Zone Cops del cuerpo.

- Gracias.- dijo estrechándole la mano con fuerza quien sintió el apretón de vuelta.

- Quiere que los escoltes durante el acto- dijo Zally tensa- Me ha insistido mucho el intendente en que esto sea así, ya que es un buen amigo del señor Zhadow. ¿Podrías encargarte?

- Teniente, ¿puedo hablarle?- dijo más tenso aún- Si nos disculpan un momento.

- Claro- dijo Zhadow.

Zonic se llevó a un aparte a Zally para hablar con ella en privado sin que se enterasen aquellos dos.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- dijo perdiendo la compostura- ¿Qué pasa con la misión? ¿Y si aparecen los Destructix? ¡No puedo estar haciendo de niñera!

- Pues tendrás que obedecer, es una orden.

- ¿Y precisamente _ellos_?- dijo suspirando- ¿No podrías inventarte alguna excusa?

- Me temo que han insistido. Créeme que me joroba tanto como a ti o **más**- dijo recalcando- No quiero verte cerca de ella y ahora no tienes elección, ¿piensas que me fascina?

- Supongo que no es cosa tuya- dijo torciendo el gesto- Haré lo que pueda.

- Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Ambos se dirigieron donde estaban Zamy y Zhadow esperando a su regreso. Zamy lo miró apenada sin poder abrir la boca siquiera para saludarlo, pues aún no se había disculpado con él por no esperarlo la otra noche cuando fue tras ella.

- Si son tan amables de ir ocupando sus asientos- dijo Zonic- el acto ya casi va a comenzar.

- Claro- dijo Zhadow- Vamos, querida- dijo tomando a Zamy del brazo para ocupar su asiento en la grada que estaba dispuesta para los asistentes. Por supuesto estaban en primera fila, ¿qué no podía conseguir Zhadow the Hedgehog?

Zonic se paró justo delante de los dos con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la vista al frente mirando hacia el expositor. Al menos tenía una buena visión de la piedra por si las cosas se complicaban de alguna manera. Por su parte, Zamy no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo cada vez que tenía ocasión; pero era bastante difícil estando sentada al lado justo de su novio.

- Más tarde darán un pequeño coctel para los amigos- le comentó Zhadow-, ya sabes que estamos...

- Invitados- dijo exasperada- Ya me has contado eso como tres veces.

- No sabía cómo hablarte. Llevas todo el rato muy callada, ¿sucede algo?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Te noto algo tensa. Normalmente no paras de hablar por los codos y hoy estás...

- Mira, ya va a comenzar- dijo ésta alegremente cortándole la frase. Zhadow miró al frente serio y aplaudió cuando su socio dio la bienvenida a los asistentes.

Zonic no pudo evitar contener una pequeña sonrisa y mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba el erizo negro. Vaya, problemas en el paraíso; así que no se llevaban tan bien después de todo. Mientras, el dueño del establecimiento seguía su discurso y haciendo reír a los asistentes con sus ocurrencias, hasta que al final se puso serio para anunciar lo que todos estaban esperando ver. Había sido una extraña donación para la ceremonia y todos se preguntaban qué podía ser.

- Señoras y señores- dijo el dueño- Tengo el placer de mostrarles una de las maravillas de nuestro tiempo. Una mística joya traída desde un lejano continente para deleite de sus sentidos. Les presento a la Sol Emerald Jade.- Se escuchó un _"¡Oh!"_ de admiración por todo el recinto.

Cuando se destapó la vitrina, Zhadow no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco en su asiento para contemplar que efectivamente se trataba de una esmeralda Sol. No podía dejar de salir de su asombro mientras que Zamy y Zonic lo miraban con atención. Zhadow se removió inquieto en su asiento y se dirigió a la chica para hablarle al oído.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada importante, querida.

- ¿Ahora precisamente?- dijo ésta enfadada- No puedes irte en mitad de la ceremonia.

- Sólo será un minuto- dijo Zhadow- No tardaré, agente.

Zonic asintió con seriedad y después miró con elocuencia a Zamy. Algo estaba tramando ese tipo y no podía abandonar su puesto por más que sintiera la necesidad de seguirlo. Maldición.

Zhadow se apartó a un rincón donde nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación privada que mantenía con los N. Babylon Rogue.

- Efectivamente, se trataba de una de las Sol Emeralds, así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer muchachos. No quiero violencia, sólo quiero que cojan esa piedra, aunque tienen que tener cuidado con los Zone Cops, están por todas partes.

- _No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ellos personalmente. Nadie sufrirá daños de gravedad._

- Eso espero- dijo seriamente cortando la comunicación.

Éste volvió al lado de Zamy quien no se encontraba de muy buen humor por haberla dejado sola.

- ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar?

- Había recordado un negocio importante- sonrió-; pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

- Siempre estás con lo mismo, Zhadow.

- No es mí...- Zhadow se quedó estático al sentir algo metálico en la nuca y se tensó.

- Yo que usted no gritaría- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda- Quiero que se levante y camine hacia esa esmeralda, sino su amiguita lo va a pasar muy mal.- Zhadow miró a su lado y vio a Zamy más rígida que una estatua al ver que también estaba siendo encañonada desde atrás.

- No llame al Zone Cop ni haga nada raro o lo lamentará.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Zhadow con tranquilidad al tiempo que se levantaba para girarse y propinarle a Scourge un fuerte codazo en la cara. El arma de éste se disparó hacia el techo haciendo que todo el mundo gritase de terror y salieran corriendo despavoridos para todas partes. Los Zone Cops fueron alertados instantáneamente al oír el disparo y Zonic corrió en ayuda de Zhadow que forcejeaba con Scourge para quitarle la pistola de las manos.

- ¡Suelta el arma! ¡¿Quieres matarnos a todos?!- dijo Zonic- ¡Quedas arrestado, Scourge!

- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo éste- ¡Tus Zone Cop no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros!

- ¿Cómo podéis haber saltado todos los controles? ¡No lo entiendo!

Scourge sonrió y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es lo bueno de tener grandes aliados.

- ¡Nega!- gruñó Zonic- Sus portales...

- Exacto, idiota- dijo enfocando la vista hacia la vitrina.

Zonic miró hacia la joya y vio como efectivamente se abría otro portal cerca de la vitrina que estaba custodiada por los Zone Cops. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que el sargento Simian aparecía de la nada sorprendiendo a los agentes que no entendían lo que estaba pasando allí. El simio enorme empezó a golpearlos con fuerza para que se apartaran de su camino hasta llegar a la Sol Emerald.

- ¡Disparad si es necesario!- les gritó Zonic desesperado al ver que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- Yo que tú cancelaría esa orden ahora mismo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ya dije que la chica lo iba a pasar muy mal si os interponíais.

- ¡Zamy!- dijeron Zhadow y Zonic al mismo tiempo volviéndose para comprobar que la chica había desaparecido. Fiona se la había llevado a los pisos superiores entre toda la algarabía.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho con ella bastardo?!- le gritó Zhadow alzando un puño para agredirlo.

- ¿Quieres que dé la orden de que la ejecuten?- sonrió con sarcasmo- Permaneced tranquilos, ya casi hemos terminado...

Un sonido y una lluvia de cristales se escuchó desde lo alto. Scourge no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, otra vez Rosy y esos pajarracos en extreme gear.

- ¡¿Quién les ha invitado a la fiesta?!- gruñó desesperado Scourge- ¡No dejéis que os quiten la piedra!

- ¡Tiempo sin vernos, cariño!- le guiñó un ojo Rosy- ¿Me echaste de menos?

- ¡No! ¡Lárgate, Rosy!

- ¿Qué modales son esos?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Cuando consigamos nuestro pequeño botín.

- ¡Eso lo vere...!- Zonic cayó sobre él y consiguió reducirlo para ponerle el collar de control.

- ¡Scourge!- gritó Rosy- ¡Suéltalo maldito Zone Cop!

- Ven a por él -dijo Zonic esperándola para tomarse la revancha.

Por su parte, Sonic se había percatado de que Fiona llevaba a Zamy como rehén. Las siguió con sigilo para ver dónde la llevaba y atacarla cuando estuviese desprevenida.

- Ahora no intentes nada, guapa- dijo Fiona maniatándola para que no escapase-, sino será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

- Sois simples títeres de un loco, ¿qué os ha prometido?

- ¡Cállate, zorra!- dijo dándole una sonora bofetada en la cara-; ahora mando yo.

- Creo que te equivocas, Fiona- dijo Sonic con tranquilidad- Se te han pegado las feas costumbres de Scourge.

- ¿Viene a detenerme, agente?- dijo divertida apuntando a Zamy con su arma.

- Eso parece- dijo serio- No quiero problemas, Fiona. Sé que no eres una asesina, así que baja el arma.

- Va a ser que no- dijo apretando el gatillo.

Sonic reaccionó en cuestión de segundos, llegando hasta la chica que esperaba su fin y apartándola de la trayectoria de la bala. Cuando Zamy abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba muerta no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dijo Fiona sorprendida- ¡Tú no eres el Zone Cop!

- Así que te has dado cuenta- dijo con Zamy entre sus brazos aún- ¡Quedas bajo arresto!

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo al tiempo que intentaba ponerse a correr, pero por algún extraño motivo estaba como paralizada- ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

- ¡Buen trabajo, Silver!- dijo Sonic.

- Es Zilver, señor- dijo arrascándose la cabeza apurado- ¡Gracias por su colaboración! ¡Zlaze, Zespio y Zector se están encargando del resto de los Destructix!; aunque ahora tenemos otro problema.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Sonic sin entender.

- Se han llevado la esmeralda los pájaros esos- dijo sudando- No hemos sido capaces de detenerlos.

- ¡Vaya lío!- dijo suspirando-, supongo que todo se ha complicado más de lo que nos esperábamos.

- Voy a buscar a la teniente Zally para informar- dijo poniéndole las esposas a Fiona- ¿Seguro que todo está bien por aquí?

- Perfectamente- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¡Ha sido guay ayudar!

Zamy se quedó muy ruborizada al ver que Sonic no la soltaba pensando que era Zonic; aunque no sabía por qué pero lo veía un poco distinto. Su forma de hablar y su cara...

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo éste sorprendiéndola mirándolo detenidamente.

- ¡Sí!- dijo aún abrazada a él- Creo... que ya me puedes bajar.

- Claro- dijo observándola- Ha estado cerca, ¿verdad?

- Cierto, ¿cómo lo has...?

- No podía consentir que algo malo te sucediera- dijo tomándola de las manos cuando ésta se puso en pie delante de él- Sabes, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sintiendo debilidad en las piernas- Pero, pero...

- Zamy, yo...- dijo inclinándose para besarla cuando sintió una papelera de metal en plena cara.

Zonic respiraba con dificultad por la carrera y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Qué diantres ibas a hacer con ella?!- dijo apartándola de su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo alucinada- ¡Veo doble!

- ¡Sonic! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo rojo- ¡Se supone que me podía fiar de ti!

- ¡Ay!- dijo tocándose la cara dolorida- ¡¿Por qué nunca me puedo llevar a la chica?!

- ¡Porque no es tuya, es mi...!- dijo enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las púas- Es mi zona... por eso.

- ¡Ya! ¿Y por que tu Amy es mucho más guapa que la mía?

- No es que sea más guapa, son la misma- suspiró- Sólo que Zamy tiene 21 años, no es una cría.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Amy será así en el futuro?

- Seguramente- dijo serio- Ahora será mejor que bajemos para unirnos a los demás.

- Pero, primero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Zamy con los ojos entrecerrados mirando desconcertada a ambos- ¿Me lo quieren explicar?

- Es una larga historia- dijo Zonic tomándola de la mano-, ahora deberías volver con Zhadow.

- ¡No!- dijo alterada- Yo, quisiera decirte que...

- ¡Zamy!- dijo la voz de Zhadow- ¡Al fin!

Zhadow la abrazó mientras era seguido de cerca por la teniente Zally quien se quedó mirando a los Sonics. El verdadero Sonic comprendió enseguida lo que allí estaba pasando y se quedó mirando muy serio la escena. Aquello no era justo para su contraparte.

- No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti- dijo tomando la cara de Zamy entre sus mano- ¿Te han golpeado? ¿Quién ha sido y me encargaré de que se haga justicia?

- No es nada- dijo apartando la mirada- ¡Déjalo, Zhadow!

- ¡Zamy!- exclamó sorprendido.

- ¡No soy tan débil!

- Creo que está un poco alterada por lo que ha sucedido- dijo Zonic-, será mejor que no la presione demasiado. Necesita descansar.

- Gracias, agente- dijo estrechándole la mano con agradecimiento-, ella es muy importante para mí.

- Lo supongo- dijo mirando a Zamy por encima del hombro de Zhadow.

- ¿Cómo podría compensarle?

- Es nuestro deber, señor- dijo serio- No tiene por qué molestarse.

- Teniente Zally- dijo Sonic-, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

- ¿Conmigo?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Sobre qué?

- El robo de la joya- dijo Sonic parándose delante de ella- ¿Me acompaña, teniente?

Zally miró a Zonic seriamente y después se fue resignada dejando solos a los tres.

- Bien, creo que ya no hacemos nada aquí- dijo Zhadow- ¿Nos vamos, Zamy?

- Sólo... sólo déjame agradecerle al oficial Zonic. ¿Nos puedes dejar solos, por favor?

- Como desees- dijo serio- Te espero abajo.

Zonic iba a retenerlo, pero cuando vio la cara de Zamy no pudo decir ni media palabra. Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente a los ojos durante un largo tiempo.

- Zonic, al fin podemos estar solos- dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Y para qué si se puede saber?- girándose para mirar por la barandilla de la segunda planta- No creo que tengamos mucho que decirnos.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

- No me debes nada.

- Te vi yendo detrás mía la noche que ibas a salir con la teniente Zally- dijo apenada- Lo siento, me comporté como una estúpida. Te vi desde el coche y no me paré por...

- ¿Y eso qué más me da? - dijo pasando por delante de ella- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

- ¡Zonic!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- ¡Pues a mí sí!, yo te...

- ¡No sigas!- dijo atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared- No sabes lo difícil que me lo estás poniendo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida.

- Será mejor que aquello que sientas lo entierres muy hondo porque no te convengo.

- No lo dices en serio- dijo temblorosa- O estás con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

- Sí- dijo liberándola- Zally y yo llevamos saliendo bastante tiempo.

- Lo sabía...- dijo escapándosele las lágrimas-, yo... lo siento tanto. ¡Qué estúpida he sido!

Zamy salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Zonic quien la vio pasar a toda velocidad. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se maldijo a sí mismo, para acto seguido salir detrás de ella y alcanzarla sorprendiéndola en plena carrera. La giró bruscamente en medio del pasillo haciendo que chocara contra su pecho. Luego la abrazó con fuerza y la empujó contra una de las paredes, ocultándose de la vista de todos para tomar sus labios con pasión.

Ambos se besaban sin apartarse ni siquiera para respirar, era una pura necesidad estar el uno en los brazos del otro. Zamy pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Zonic para atraerlo más hacia ella con desesperación. Si seguían así Zonic iba a perder la cabeza y podría hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. De hecho, su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a reaccionar por la cercanía de las caderas de la chica contra las suyas.

- Zamy, debemos parar- dijo entrecortadamente- No podemos, aquí no... así no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Zamy, escúchame- dijo besando sus manos- No podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

- Es por tu seguridad y mi misión- dijo serio- Por el momento, quédate con Zhadow.

- No- fue a protestar pero Zonic le dio un beso en los labios.

- No seas tonta y quédate a su lado. Lo que menos quiero es ponerlo en mi contra, sabes que me tiene entre sus manos. No es conveniente que me vea contigo, hazme caso, por favor.

- Tienes razón, pero no me resigno- dijo con una triste sonrisa- Un día u otro serás mío, Zonic.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Las cosas se están complicando cada vez más para Zonic y los Zone Cops; pero por suerte tienen a Sonic a su lado. Nos leemos prontito.**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	14. ANUNCIO

Hola a todos:

Siento no poder actualizar esta semana ya que este mismo viernes me voy de viaje a Bélgica y estoy con los preparativos y demás. Pero no se preocupen que para el día 20 que ya habré vuelto del viaje y descansado un poquito del jetlag estaré con un nuevo capítulo. No significa en absoluto que me haya cansado del proyecto ni lo voy a dejar de lado, sólo es un pequeño parón en el camino para coger fuerzas, ¡jajaja!

¡Nos leemos entonces a finales de la semana que viene!

Un fuertísimo abrazo, Rinoa83.


End file.
